


È sempre più buio prima dell’alba

by gloriabourne



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriabourne/pseuds/gloriabourne
Summary: Ermal e Fabrizio stanno insieme ma un giorno Ermal decide di lasciarlo, apparentemente senza motivo.In realtà, i motivi ci sono eccome, anche se Ermal non vuole ammetterli nemmeno a sé stesso. Ma saranno in grado di risolvere i problemi e darsi una seconda possibilità?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Qualcuno di voi probabilmente ha già letto questa storia su Wattpad, quindi non sarà una novità.   
> Ma pochi giorni fa, il primo capitolo di questo storia ha compiuto 6 mesi quindi mi sembrava il momento giusto per pubblicarla anche qui.   
> Saranno 18 capitoli in tutto e cercherò di pubblicarne 2 al giorno, così per chi non l'ha ancora letta non ci sarà troppo da aspettare tra un capitolo e l'altro.  
> E chi l'ha già letta chissà, magari potrebbe aver voglia di rileggerla.  
> Vi avverto, è una storiella senza pretese scritta nei primi tempi in cui iniziavo a shippare questi due quindi non è niente di che e a distanza di mesi ci sono molto cose che scriverei in maniera diversa. Ma se volete lasciarmi dei commenti o delle critiche sarò molto felice di leggerli!

 

 

 

**Prologo**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo senza preoccuparsi di far vedere gli occhi lucidi.

Non aveva intenzione di nascondersi, anzi provava una sorta di piacere quasi perverso a far vedere all'uomo di fronte a lui quanto si sentisse ferito e spezzato dalle sue parole.

Voleva che lui vedesse, che capisse quanto stava male. Ma, per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano, sembrava che fossero su due lunghezze d'onda diverse. Ognuno incapace di capire l'altro.

"Quindi finisce così? Ognuno per la sua strada, come se non fosse mai successo niente?" chiese Fabrizio esasperato.

Ermal si passò una mano sul viso.

Era stanco e, per quanto cercasse di nasconderlo, stava soffrendo anche lui.

"Credo sia meglio, Fabrì. Questa storia ci ha portato solo guai."

"Guai? È così che li chiami? È stato un guaio lavorare insieme? È stato un guaio innamorarti di me? Ogni giorno passato insieme… Anche quello è stato un guaio?" chiese Fabrizio, ormai incapace di controllare il suo tono di voce così come le sue lacrime, che ormai scendevano lungo le sue guance.

"Non mi farai cambiare idea."

"Funziona così? Tu decidi e io subisco? Va bene, Ermal" disse Fabrizio, avviandosi verso la porta.

Prima di tirare la maniglia verso il basso e uscire dalla camera, si voltò di nuovo e disse: "Trovo un po' assurdo che per mettersi insieme la decisione debba essere di entrambi, ma per lasciarsi basti la decisione di uno dei due. Ma sai, io sono talmente innamorato di te che ti darò quello che vuoi. Quindi, ciao. Tante care cose, Ermal."

Un attimo dopo, Ermal si ritrovò da solo in una stanza d'albergo a domandarsi quale fosse il momento preciso in cui tutto era andato a rotoli.

Ma in fondo, Fabrizio aveva ragione. Prima di andare a rotoli, la loro relazione era quasi perfetta, ben lontana dall’essere un _guaio_ come l’aveva definita lui poco prima. Ma nonostante quello, Ermal aveva preso una decisione e aveva deciso di portarla a termine, senza preoccuparsi molto di quali sarebbero state le conseguenze. Senza preoccuparsi del dolore, del senso di vuoto e dell’amarezza che avrebbe inevitabilmente colpito entrambi.


	2. Di acqua ne è passata

 

 

 

**Di acqua ne è passata**

 

 

 

 

Ermal sorrise alla cameriera che gli stava porgendo un bicchiere di vino e poi tornò a concentrarsi sulle persone nella sala.

Francesco Gabbani stava festeggiando la vittoria offrendo da bere a tutti. Ironico, considerato che alla festa c'era l'open bar.

Ermal si lasciò scappare un sorriso. Non gli scocciava essere arrivato terzo, in fondo lui non era lì per vincere.

Voleva solo portare un messaggio. Un messaggio di disobbedienza, perché a volte bisogna disobbedire per essere felici.

E poi, aveva vinto il _Premio della Critica_. Non poteva proprio lamentarsi.

"Un'acqua naturale, per favore."

Una voce familiare ma non troppo fece voltare Ermal alla sua sinistra. Appoggiato al bancone, c'era Fabrizio Moro.

Non si erano mai parlati, ma Ermal conosceva abbastanza bene la sua voce. La conosceva fin da quel Sanremo 2007, in cui Fabrizio era salito sul palco cantando la canzone che era diventata il simbolo della lotta contro la mafia.

Aveva lasciato un segno in lui, un marchio indelebile che poche persone prima erano riuscite a imprimere nella sua anima.

"C'è l'open bar e tu ordini l'acqua?" chiese Ermal divertito.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò con diffidenza. Poi sollevò la mano mostrandogli il cellulare e disse: "Sto aspettando una chiamata dai miei figli. Vorrei evitare di sbiascicare quando risponderò al telefono."

Ermal sorrise. "Mi sembra giusto. Io sono Ermal, comunque."

Era un po’ assurdo che si stesse presentando, considerato che entrambi conoscevano già il nome dell’altro anche se non si erano mai rivolti la parola, ma Ermal non aveva intenzione di mettere da parte le buone maniere che sua madre gli aveva insegnato fin da piccolo.

Fabrizio fissò la mano che Ermal gli stava porgendo, poi la strinse leggermente. "Fabrizio, piacere."

"Sai, mi dispiace per la tua canzone. Meritava di più del settimo posto."

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Pazienza, magari la prossima volta andrà meglio. Comunque pure la tua era buona."

"Grazie" rispose Ermal con un sorriso appena accennato.

Un po' gli faceva male sapere che tutti lo stimavano per quella canzone. Non era facile ammettere a sé stesso che se suo padre non fosse stato un mostro, probabilmente lui non sarebbe mai salito su quel palco.

Ma in fondo, è questa la cosa positiva del dolore. Per quanto possa sembrare assurdo, anche da una situazione dolorosa possono nascere cose positive.

Il suono di un telefono, lo riportò con la mente al presente.

Vide Fabrizio scusarsi e allontanarsi da lui mentre rispondeva al telefono. Lo osservò parlare con i suoi figli e, per un attimo, invidiò quei due bambini che avevano un padre così amorevole.

Si passò distrattamente una mano tra i capelli.

E pensare che ormai credeva di aver superato tutta la faccenda di suo padre, e invece si ritrovava a invidiare due bambini.

Uscì dalla sala in cui c'era la festa e si diresse verso il terrazzo alla fine del corridoio. Fu in quel momento che la vide.

Silvia, la sua fidanzata, stava parlando con Rinald, suo fratello. Sorrideva e, di tanto in tanto, si portava una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio o giocava con il pass con sopra scritto _Sanremo 2017_ che aveva al collo.

Rinald stava raccontando qualcosa di divertente sulla loro infanzia, probabilmente, perché Silvia continuava a ridere e a dire: "Questa cosa Ermal non me l'aveva mai detta!"

Ermal la guardò per un po' prima di decidere di avvicinarsi.

"Ehi!" esclamò lei quando lo vide.

Ermal salutò entrambi con un cenno.

"Non avete freddo qua fuori?" chiese dopo averli raggiunti.

Silvia si strinse nelle spalle. "Un po', ma ci sentivamo fuori luogo alla festa."

Ermal le circondò le spalle con un braccio e le lasciò un bacio sulla tempia, poi guardò Rinald e disse: "Torniamo in albergo?"

"Ma no, tu ti stavi divertendo!"

"Non riesco a divertirmi senza di voi. Che sfigato che sono, eh?" scherzò Ermal. Poi, sempre con Silvia stretta a sé, si avviò verso l'albergo.

 

 

Avevano due camere vicine, una per Rinald e una per Ermal e Silvia.

In realtà, a Ermal e Rinald era stata data una camera in quanto partecipanti (per lo meno Ermal) al Festival, mentre a Silvia era stata data una camera insieme all'accredito stampa per la stazione radiofonica per cui lavorava. Ma Ermal non vedeva Silvia da qualche giorno e aveva un disperato bisogno di passare qualche momento con lei, così avevano concordato quella sistemazione.

Entrarono in camera ancora abbracciati dopo aver salutato Rinald. Era una stanza d'albergo anonima, senza quadri alle pareti e con una grande portafinestra. Così simile alla camera in cui un anno dopo il suo mondo sarebbe caduto a pezzi, ma questo Ermal non lo sapeva ancora.

"Sei stanco?" chiese Silvia sfilandosi la giacca e appoggiandola sullo schienale dell'unica sedia presente in camera.

Ermal pensò per un attimo di dirle la verità. Era stanco morto, non vedeva l'ora di buttarsi sul letto e recuperare qualche ora di sonno. Ma una parte di lui, non voleva fare altro che guardare la sua _Ragazza Paradiso_ per tutta la notte.

Così si avvicinò a lei, le prese il viso tra le mani e disse: "Per te non sono mai stanco."

La baciò come se non si vedessero da anni, come se da quel bacio dipendesse la sua stessa vita e improvvisamente non si sentì più così stanco.

Aveva tra le braccia tutto ciò che contava, cosa poteva volere di più?

 

***

 

Un rumore lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri.

Ci mise qualche secondo a capire che qualcuno stava bussando alla porta.

Svogliatamente, si alzò dal letto e andò ad aprire.

Silvia, dall'altro lato dell'uscio, lo guardò con la testa leggermente inclinata e disse: "Dimmi che non l'hai fatto davvero."

Ermal non rispose e si spostò di lato per farla passare.

Lui e Silvia erano stati insieme per nove anni e mezzo, prima che lei lo lasciasse.

Era stato malissimo, ma più per la consapevolezza di aver perso un'amica che per altro. Quando si era reso conto di quale fosse il motivo che stava dietro a quella decisione l'aveva ringraziata e lei, anche se con qualche difficoltà, aveva accettato di tornare a essere sua amica.

Così quel giorno, dopo che Fabrizio se n'era andato, l'aveva chiamata e l'aveva implorata di raggiungerlo.

Silvia si sedette sul letto, accanto a Ermal, e chiese: "Cos'è successo?"

Ermal non rispose. Dirlo ad alta voce, l'avrebbe fatto diventare ancora più reale.

"Ermal, perché l'hai lasciato?" continuò Silvia.

"Questa storia stava diventando un casino, lo sai anche tu" disse Ermal, parlando per la prima volta da quando Fabrizio aveva lasciato quella stanza, più di due ore prima.

"È per il fotomontaggio?" chiese lei. Ermal abbassò lo sguardo e Silvia capì di aver centrato il punto.

"Sai, Ermal, la stai prendendo un po' troppo seriamente. La gente parla e scherza, ma tu non devi lasciarti condizionare!"

"Quando io e Fabrizio ci siamo messi insieme, avevamo concordato che sarebbe rimasta una cosa nostra. Le persone che sapevano di noi sono davvero poche. Ma questa storia sui social sta sfuggendo di mano..."

Silvia sospirò. "Ermal, te lo ricordi perché ti ho lasciato, vero?"

Ermal le lanciò un'occhiataccia. Certo che se lo ricordava, anche se ci aveva messo mesi per capirlo.

"Bene, quindi non penso di doverti ricordare perché mi sento coinvolta in questa storia" aggiunse Silvia.

"Silvia, per favore..."

"Per favore un cazzo, Ermal. Ami Fabrizio più di quanto ami la musica, più di quanto ami la tua famiglia, più di quanto hai amato me! Se pensi che ti lascerò buttare via tutto solo perché hai paura, ti sbagli di grosso. E non guardarmi come se ti stessi dicendo un sacco di cazzate. Sappiamo entrambi che mi hai chiamata perché in fondo speravi che ti spronassi a farti furbo."

Ermal rimase in silenzio, consapevole che Silvia aveva ragione.

Lo conosceva meglio di quanto lui conoscesse sé stesso e forse era proprio per quello che, anche dopo essersi lasciati, erano rimasti amici. Silvia lo capiva come nessun altro aveva mai fatto.

"È una situazione di merda, Silvia. Da una parte vorrei solo chiamare Fabrizio e dirgli che sono stato uno stupido. Ma dall'altra, sono ancora convinto di aver preso la decisione migliore."

"La decisione migliore per chi? Sicuramente non per te. E nemmeno per Fabrizio."

Ermal nascose il viso tra le mani.

Che diavolo aveva combinato?

E poi per cosa?

Per uno stupido fotomontaggio su Instagram che lo aveva fatto riflettere su quali conseguenze avrebbe avuto la loro relazione, non solo sulle loro carriere ma soprattutto sulla famiglia di Fabrizio. E soprattutto su sé stesso.

Silvia lo abbracciò e gli sfregò dolcemente la schiena, in un gesto che le ricordava tanto l'abbraccio di una mamma più che di un'amica.

"Andrà tutto bene, Ermal. Supereremo anche questa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Acqua" di Fabrizio Moro.


	3. Più che un cuore grande ci vuole il fegato

 

 

 

**Più che un cuore grande ci vuole il fegato**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio si sfilò gli occhiali da vista e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di non pensare alle decine di e-mail appena lette.

Pochi giorni prima, Manchester (e un po' anche il resto del mondo) era stata sconvolta da un attentato durante un concerto di Ariana Grande.

I suoi fan gli avevano scritto un sacco di e-mail in cui gli chiedevano informazioni sulla sicurezza ai suoi concerti e lui non aveva idea di come rispondere. Quella parte dell'organizzazione era qualcosa di cui lui non si era mai interessato, non aveva nemmeno idea di come funzionasse. Come poteva rassicurare dei ragazzi spaventati?

Improvvisamente rivide sé stesso quando era un ragazzo, quando a 17 anni era andato fino a Torino completamente solo per sentire i Guns ‘N Roses allo Stadio delle Alpi.

Lui, che aveva sempre sofferto di ipocondria, non aveva avuto paura di mettersi in viaggio da solo, non aveva avuto paura di fare l'autostop. Mentre ora, quando i ragazzi apparentemente non hanno più paura di niente, si ritrovava a fare i conti con il terrore che si diffondeva sempre di più e sempre più velocemente.

Osservò la foto sulla scrivania, quella in cui lui sorrideva mentre stringeva i suoi figli in un abbraccio.

Non era quello il mondo in cui avrebbe voluto farli crescere, ma lui era solo un uomo e come tale non poteva cambiare le cose. Però poteva insegnare, non solo ai suoi figli, a non lasciarsi sconfiggere dalla paura. Magari avrebbe potuto scrivere una canzone che parlasse di quello.

Ancora immerso tra i suoi pensieri, quasi non si rese conto del telefono che suonava.

Rispose senza nemmeno guardare chi lo stesse chiamando e provò un po' di panico quando sentì la voce di Giada, la sua ex compagna.

Che fosse successo qualcosa ai bambini?

"È tutto ok, Giadì?" chiese Fabrizio.

Giada, dall'altra parte, sorrise sentendo il soprannome affettuoso che Fabrizio continuava a usare nonostante si fossero lasciati. "Sì, Fabrizio, tranquillo. Mi sono solo ricordata che questo weekend hai un concerto e quindi volevo sapere se vuoi che tenga io i bambini o preferisci lasciarli a tua madre."

"Tienili tu, non c'è problema."

"Va tutto bene?" chiese Giada sentendo quanto fosse flebile il tono di voce di Fabrizio.

"Sto bene. Sono un po' scosso da alcune e-mail che ho letto, ma va tutto bene."

"Vai a dormire, Fabrizio. Anche i migliori riposano, ogni tanto."

Fabrizio sorrise. Anche se erano separati da un anno, Giada continuava a preoccuparsi per lui come se vivessero ancora sotto lo stesso tetto.

Stava per riattaccare quando sentì la voce di Anita canticchiare una canzone.

Sorrise senza nemmeno rendersene conto e disse: "Che sta cantando?"

Giada sorrise a sua volta. " _Vietato morire_. Non è che la stia proprio cantando, in realtà. Diciamo che la canta a modo suo! Si inventa le parole."

"Dovrei essere geloso che mia figlia preferisca la canzone che si è beccata il _Premio della Critica_ , piuttosto che la mia?"

"Sai che non è così. Solo che penso si sia presa la sua prima cotta" disse Giada ridendo.

"Per Ermal Meta?"

"Dice che sembra il principe azzurro delle favole."

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli.

E pensare che era convinto che sarebbero passati ancora parecchi anni prima di preoccuparsi della vita sentimentale di sua figlia!

 

***

 

La sua casa di Formello sembrava più vuota e cupa del solito.

Ma forse non era colpa della casa, forse era lui.

Ermal l'aveva lasciato e Fabrizio ancora non era riuscito a realizzarlo.

Fino al giorno prima sembrava andasse tutto bene. Si erano sentiti al telefono e avevano deciso di vedersi in quel Bed & Breakfast in Toscana che ormai era diventato il loro posto, perché era a metà strada tra Roma e Milano.

Ermal gli aveva detto che lo amava, Fabrizio aveva risposto che lo amava di più e Ermal si era messo a ridere.

Ma quando era arrivato in albergo, l'atmosfera era ben diversa e ancora non riusciva a capire cosa fosse cambiato.

Prese il cellulare e cercò il numero di Giada in rubrica. Aveva bisogno di parlare con i bambini. I suoi figli erano l’unica cosa in grado di farlo stare meglio.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao, Giadì. I bambini sono con te?"

"Sono con tua sorella, li ha portati al parco oggi. Non te l'ha detto?"

Fabrizio si portò una mano sul volto. Certo che glielo aveva detto, ma con tutto quello che era successo se n'era completamente dimenticato.

"Sì, scusa. Non mi sono ricordato. Allora chiamo Romina."

"Va tutto bene?" chiese Giada prima che Fabrizio potesse riattaccare.

"Sì."

"Fabrizio..."

Lui sospirò. Era stato con Giada per dieci anni, era ovvio che avrebbe capito che qualcosa non andava.

"Ermal m'ha lasciato" disse con un filo di voce.

Giada rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi disse: "Dove sei ora?"

"A casa."

"Dammi un'ora e sono da te."

"Giada, non è il caso..." disse Fabrizio, anche se in realtà in quel momento non aveva proprio voglia di stare solo. Ma Giada era la sua ex e non poteva obbligarla a raccogliere i pezzi della sua vita andata in frantumi. Non dopo che era stato proprio lui a lasciarla.

"Chiamo Romina e le dico di portare i bambini a casa tua. Stasera stiamo tutti insieme, come una famiglia. Ne hai bisogno" disse Giada, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Fabrizio annuì con un cenno, poi realizzando che Giada non poteva vederlo aggiunse: "Grazie."

Lei mormorò: "Figurati" e chiuse la chiamata.

Appena concluse la telefonata, Fabrizio si sentì ancora peggio. Si era ridotto a cercare conforto nella sua ex compagna per non pensare alla rottura con Ermal.

Il minimo che poteva fare era cercare di farsi trovare in condizioni almeno decenti.

Andò in camera da letto per cambiarsi, ma il suo sguardo venne catturato da una camicia con dei disegni eccentrici stampati sopra. Di certo, non era sua.

Se la rigirò tra le mani per un po', fino a quando gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime offuscandogli la vista.

Quando Giada arrivò, Fabrizio era ancora seduto sul letto con la camicia di Ermal stretta al petto. Aveva esaurito le lacrime ormai ma Giada notò che aveva le guance umide, segno che aveva smesso di piangere da poco.

Senza dire niente si sedette accanto a lui e gli posò una mano sulla gamba, cercando di confortarlo.

"Questa l'ha dimenticata l'ultima volta che è venuto qua. Quando l'ho chiamato per dirglielo m'ha risposto che non c'era problema, che tanto se la sarebbe ripresa la prossima volta. Ma ora la prossima volta non ce sarà più" disse Fabrizio.

"Ti va di raccontarmi cos'è successo?" chiese Giada.

Fabrizio si strinse nelle spalle. "Non lo so manco io. Ermal dice che sta storia ha portato solo problemi e che è meglio finirla qua."

"È per il fotomontaggio?"

"Quale fotomontaggio?" chiese Fabrizio curioso. Proprio non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando.

Giada prese il cellulare e aprì l'applicazione di Instagram. Dopo qualche attimo passò il telefono a Fabrizio.

Sullo schermo c'era una locandina di un film, ma al posto delle facce degli attori erano stati inseriti i volti di Ermal e Fabrizio e il titolo era stato modificato.

Un po' più in basso, nei commenti, Fabrizio notò il nome di Ermal. Si soffermò a leggere e iniziò a capire cosa ci fosse davvero dietro la loro rottura.

Ermal aveva commentato l'immagine con un brusco: "Avete rotto il cazzo."

Niente di strano, insomma era Ermal. Aveva spesso dei modi bruschi. Ma Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di ripensare a una conversazione avvenuta appena dopo il concerto di Ermal al Forum di Assago.

Il problema non era il fatto che la loro relazione fosse problematica. Tutte le relazioni lo sono. Semplicemente, Ermal aveva paura.

"Che faccio adesso?" disse Fabrizio sospirando.

"Gli lasci un po' di tempo. Tanto vi vedete sabato, giusto?" chiese Giada, alludendo al concerto di Fabrizio all'Olimpico.

"A questo punto, non lo so più."

"Ermal è una persona molto professionale. Non metterà a repentaglio il concerto più importante della tua vita. Vi vedrete, parlerete e sistemerete tutto."

"Sei ottimista."

"Qualcuno dovrà pur esserlo!"

Fabrizio sorrise. Era estremamente grato di avere una persona come Giada nella sua vita.

Giada era un po' come Ermal. Vedeva il lato positivo anche dove non c'era e sapeva sempre cosa dire per farlo stare meglio.

L'aveva amata tanto e poi, dopo un po' di tempo, aveva iniziato ad amarla in modo diverso. Più come un'amica o una sorella, che come una fidanzata.

Quando glielo aveva detto, Giada aveva pianto, per un po' lo aveva odiato. Poi si era fatta forza ed era andata avanti perché, per quanto stesse male per la loro separazione, Fabrizio era pur sempre il padre dei suoi figli.

Con il tempo, era diventato meno doloroso stargli accanto e alla fine anche lei aveva iniziato a vederlo solo come un amico. Anzi era stata proprio lei, qualche mese prima, a convincerlo a confessare a Ermal i suoi sentimenti.

E ora sarebbe stata lei a fare in modo che Fabrizio si risollevasse e tornasse a sorridere, nell'attesa di tornare tra le braccia di Ermal. Anche se non era ancora sicura di come sarebbe riuscita a farlo.

 

***

 

Stava sorseggiando una birra dopo il concerto. Lo faceva spesso.

Cercava un pub in cui ci fosse poca gente e si fiondava al suo interno. Ordinava una birra per sé e una per ognuno dei suoi colleghi musicisti e rimaneva a bere con loro per un po'.

Si scambiavano opinioni sul concerto appena concluso, sui problemi familiari, sugli ultimi film che avevano visto. Per un po' fingevano di essere solo un gruppo di amici in un pub.

Quella sera, Fabrizio era particolarmente stanco, tanto che mentre gli altri continuavano a parlare lui non faceva altro che fissava il televisore, su cui passavano video musicali di ogni genere.

Era ancora scosso dalle e-mail dei suoi fan ed era ancora convinto di dover fare qualcosa per loro. Ma cosa?

Poi ecco l'illuminazione.

In televisione, vide il video musicale di _Il mio nome è mai più_ e improvvisamente capì cosa doveva fare.

Ora doveva solo capire con chi farlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo del capitolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Whisky" di Raige.


	4. Che bel rumore fanno le cose quando iniziano

 

 

 

**Che bel rumore fanno le cose quando iniziano**

 

 

 

 

"Che ne pensi di Fabrizio Moro?"

Ermal si voltò verso Marco, chiedendosi il motivo di quella domanda.

Marco probabilmente notò la sua espressione corrucciata, perché aggiunse: "Nel senso, ti piacerebbe collaborare con lui?"

"Non saprei. Mi piace molto come artista, ma arriviamo da due percorsi molto diversi. Non so se funzionerebbe. Perché me lo chiedi?"

Marco si grattò la nuca imbarazzato. "Ecco, potrebbe aver chiesto ad Andrea il tuo numero per poterti contattare e parlarti di un progetto."

"Andrea? Intendi Vigentini?"

Marco annuì. "A quanto pare, hanno delle conoscenze in comune."

"E di che progetto vuole parlarmi?"

"Non ne ho idea" rispose Marco.

Dire che Ermal era sorpreso, era poco.

Aveva parlato con Fabrizio solo una volta, durante la festa a Sanremo, e in realtà non gli aveva fatto una buona impressione.

Gli era sembrato chiuso, distaccato. Per questo era sorpreso che proprio Fabrizio Moro volesse collaborare con lui.

Dall'altra parte, doveva ammettere di esserne lusingato.

Aveva sempre espresso una profonda ammirazione per lui, fin dai tempi di _Pensa_ , e sapere che Fabrizio aveva intenzione di coinvolgerlo in un progetto lo rendeva orgoglioso. E un po' lo agitava.

 

 

La telefonata arrivò un paio di giorni più tardi.

Ermal era a Bari, a casa di sua madre e stava apparecchiando la tavola quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare.

Non conosceva il numero sullo schermo, ma rispose ugualmente.

"Pronto?"

"Ermal? Sono Fabrizio Moro."

"Fabrizio! Ehi!" disse Ermal, incerto se rivolgersi al collega dandogli del _tu_ o del _lei_.

Fabrizio evidentemente si era posto lo stesso problema, perché disse subito: "Posso darti del tu?"

"Certo!" esclamò Ermal sorridendo.

"Scusa se mi sono permesso di chiedere il tuo numero a Vigentini, ma vorrei parlarte de 'na cosa."

"Dimmi tutto" disse Ermal, sempre più incuriosito dal tono di voce serio di Fabrizio.

"Ci possiamo incontrare? Non me va di parlarne per telefono."

"Sì, nessun problema. Io però sono a Bari in questi giorni. Magari posso fare una tappa a Roma la prossima settimana, se per te va bene" disse Ermal.

Sua madre intanto lo guardava, curiosa di sapere cosa dovesse fare suo figlio di tanto importante a Roma.

"Certo, va benissimo. Ti mando l'indirizzo del mio studio, così ci vediamo lì" rispose Fabrizio entusiasta.

"Va bene, allora ci teniamo aggiornati. Ciao, Fabrizio!"

Mise fine alla chiamata senza nemmeno rendersi conto del sorriso che aveva stampato in faccia. La persona con cui aveva parlato al telefono sembrava totalmente diversa da quella che aveva conosciuto a Sanremo.

"Cosa devi fare a Roma?" chiese sua madre.

"Ancora non lo so, mami. Ma ho un buon presentimento."

 

***

 

Silvia prese il telefono e cercò il numero di Rinald in rubrica, poi uscì sul balcone per evitare di svegliare Ermal.

Era un miracolo che si fosse addormentato, visto quanto era agitato.

Il fratello di Ermal rispose al terzo squillo.

"Ciao, Silvia!"

Silvia sorrise. Era felice che la rottura tra lei e Ermal non avesse inciso negativamente sullo splendido rapporto che aveva instaurato con Rinald.

"Ciao, Rinald. Come stai?"

"Bene, tu?"

"Bene. Un po' preoccupata per tuo fratello."

"Cos'è successo?" chiese lui, mostrandosi improvvisamente più attento.

Silvia si voltò. Ermal stava ancora dormendo come un bambino e, per un attimo, le sembrò di guardare ancora il ragazzo felice che era stato fino a poche ore prima.

"Ha lasciato Fabrizio" disse riportando l'attenzione alla conversazione con Rinald.

"Stai scherzando?"

Rinald era a dir poco incredulo.

Aveva visto Ermal innamorarsi di Fabrizio ogni giorno di più, fin dalla prima volta in cui si erano incontrati.

L'aveva visto negare anche a sé stesso che tra lui e Fabrizio ci fosse qualcosa, per poi finalmente ammettere che si stava innamorando di lui.

Rinald era stato il primo a cui Ermal aveva detto che si stava innamorando e che in un certo senso si sentiva sbagliato perché a lui erano sempre piaciute le donne, ma quello che provava per Fabrizio era più forte di ciò che aveva provato per qualsiasi donna con cui era stato.

"Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto scherzare, ma non è così. Ermal ha lasciato Fabrizio e ora sta pezzi" spiegò Silvia. 

"Ma perché?"

"Non so ancora i dettagli, ma credo che dovresti venire qui. Ha bisogno di te."

 

***

 

Ermal si era innamorato di Roma quando aveva 17 anni.

Sua madre aveva organizzato una piccola gita di famiglia di tre giorni a Roma, in primavera. Dovevano essere tre giorni stupendi, passati a visitare una delle città più belle del mondo e a divertirsi, ma le cose non erano proprio andate così.

Dopo una settimana di temperature insolitamente alte, era arrivata una perturbazione e Roma era stata colpita da un violento nubifragio. Almeno metà delle attività previste erano state cancellate e Ermal e i suoi fratelli erano stati costretti a passare gran parte del tempo in albergo, insieme alla madre.

Eppure, Ermal era riuscito a innamorarsi comunque di Roma e cercava spesso una scusa per tornarci.

Quella volta, non aveva dovuto faticare molto per inventarsi un motivo valido che giustificasse la sua presenza nella capitale.

Arrivò davanti allo studio di Fabrizio con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto. Era agitato all'idea di collaborare con un cantautore che ammirava, ma allo stesso tempo non vedeva l'ora di iniziare.

All'ingresso lo stava aspettando Andrea Febo. Ermal lo conosceva per fama, apprezzava molto i suoi testi, ma non aveva mai avuto la fortuna di lavorare con lui.

Improvvisamente si chiese se Andrea fosse lì perché avrebbe preso parte al progetto, oppure se la sua presenza fosse casuale.

"Ciao, Ermal. Io sono Andrea" disse porgendogli la mano.

Ermal ricambiò la stretta sorridendo. "È un piacere conoscerti."

"Fabrizio ci aspetta dentro, vieni" disse Andrea camminando lungo il corridoio.

Ermal lo seguì dicendo: "Farai parte anche tu di questo progetto?"

"Più o meno. Fabrizio è un caro amico e, quando mi ha parlato di questa cosa, ho pensato di dare il mio contributo."

Ermal rimase in silenzio. Era sempre più curioso di sapere di che progetto si trattasse.

Quando entrarono nello studio, Fabrizio stava sistemando le corde della sua chitarra. Appena li sentì entrare, abbandonò lo strumento sulla sedia più vicina e si diresse verso di loro. Salutò Andrea con un caloroso abbraccio che fece sentire Ermal un po' fuori luogo, poi si voltò verso di lui.

"Ciao, Ermal. Sono felice di vederti" disse dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

Ermal aveva sempre avuto un rapporto strano con il contatto fisico. Accettava di essere toccato solo da persone di cui si fidava, nello specifico sua madre, i suoi fratelli e Silvia. E, ancora più importante, dopo ciò che era successo con suo padre, l'unico uomo a cui permetteva di toccarlo era Rinald.

Eppure, il contatto con Fabrizio non gli diede fastidio. Anzi, gli fece desiderare di averne ancora.

"Allora, di che progetto vuoi parlarmi?" chiese Ermal, ancora frastornato.

Fabrizio si avvicinò alla scrivania e prese un paio di fogli. Se li rigirò tra le mani qualche secondo, prima di porgerli al collega.

Ermal lesse con attenzione. Erano e-mail di ragazzi preoccupati. Anzi, terrorizzati. Ragazzi che avevano paura di divertirsi. Ragazzi che, pur non avendo partecipato al concerto di Ariana Grande, ne erano stati vittime.

Anche Ermal aveva ricevuto messaggi simili dai suoi fan.

"Voglio scrivere qualcosa contro la paura" disse Fabrizio, quando si accorse che Ermal aveva finito di leggere.

"E vuoi farlo con me?" chiese Ermal lusingato. Era una cosa importante e si sentiva sinceramente colpito dal fatto che Fabrizio avesse scelto proprio lui.

"In due siamo più forti" disse semplicemente Fabrizio.

Ermal riportò lo sguardo sui fogli che teneva ancora in mano. Sapeva cosa volesse dire avere paura e sapeva ancora meglio cosa volesse dire rialzarsi nonostante la paura.

Rialzò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio e disse: "Va bene, ci sto."

Fabrizio sorrise. Uno di quei sorrisi che non si limitano alle labbra, ma coinvolgono tutti i muscoli del viso e arrivano fino agli occhi, e Ermal per un attimo, solo per un attimo, pensò di non aver mai visto niente di più bello.

"Ok, qua entro in scena io" disse Andrea, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte.

Ermal lo ringraziò mentalmente per averlo distolto dai pensieri che stava facendo sul collega.

"Qualche anno fa, io e Fabrizio abbiamo scritto una canzone. Si chiama _Silenzio_ , doveva essere presentata a Sanremo ma è stata scartata e mai incisa. Penso che il ritornello potrebbe essere adatto a ciò che volete raccontare" disse Andrea porgendo a entrambi una copia del testo della canzone.

Ermal lo lesse con attenzione, mentre Fabrizio recuperava la chitarra e chiedeva ad Andrea di passargli lo spartito di _Silenzio_.

Quando Fabrizio iniziò a pizzicare le corde, per Ermal fu spontaneo canticchiare il ritornello della canzone e Fabrizio si unì subito a lui. Fu in quel momento che si rese davvero conto che qualcosa stava cambiando.

La chimica che aveva appena trovato con Fabrizio, non l'aveva mai trovata con nessuno. Non così in fretta, almeno.

"Che ne pensate?" chiese Andrea quando finirono di cantare.

"Ci sta. Insomma, è il messaggio che volevo. Fare capire che noi siamo più forti di tutto quello che ci sta accadendo. Tu che ne pensi, Ermal?" disse Fabrizio.

"Mi piace. Vorrei solo invertire queste due frasi" disse indicando un punto sul foglio. Poi guardò Andrea aspettando la sua approvazione.

"Sì, credo sia meglio" concordò Andrea.

Fabrizio sorrise. Aveva davvero un buon presentimento su quella collaborazione. Ma soprattutto, aveva un buon presentimento su Ermal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Voodoo love" di Ermal Meta.


	5. "Amare" quasi sempre è voce del verbo "morire"

 

 

 

**“Amare” quasi sempre è voce del verbo “morire”**

 

 

 

 

Ermal si rigirò tra le coperte, non ancora del tutto sveglio. Fece scivolare il braccio verso l'altra metà del letto, stupendosi di trovarla vuota. Solo in quel momento ricordò tutto.

Fabrizio se n'era andato. Ed era solo colpa sua.

Sollevò leggermente la testa dal cuscino e si stropicciò gli occhi. Una dolorosa fitta alla fronte gli ricordò quante lacrime aveva versato, prima di addormentarsi.

Sulla poltroncina accanto al letto, Silvia stava dedicando particolare attenzione al suo cellulare.

Quando si accorse che Ermal era sveglio, gli sorrise e disse: "Buonasera! Hai dormito quasi tutto il pomeriggio."

"Sei ancora qui" constatò lui.

"Non mi sembrava il caso di lasciarti solo."

"Grazie" rispose Ermal. Le era davvero grato per non averlo abbandonato.

"Aspetta a ringraziarmi" disse Silvia.

Ermal la fissò per qualche secondo. "Che hai fatto?"

"Ho chiamato tuo fratello."

"Ma sei completamente scema?"

Non poteva credere che Silvia avesse chiamato Rinald.

Non che Ermal volesse nascondere qualcosa a suo fratello, ma non voleva nemmeno farlo preoccupare per una cosa così stupida. Perché anche se stava male, anche se avrebbe voluto strapparsi il cuore dal petto per non sentire più nulla, razionalmente sapeva che la fine di una relazione non è poi una cosa così grave.

"So che avresti preferito che lui non sapesse niente, ma sono sicura che sa gestire questa situazione meglio di me" disse Silvia.

"Ah, sì? E cosa te lo fa pensare?" chiese Ermal stizzito.

"Il fatto che lui ha visto le cose fin dall'inizio, a differenza mia."

Ermal la guardò per un attimo, sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa.

Aveva iniziato a provare qualcosa per Fabrizio nel momento esatto in cui avevano iniziato a lavorare insieme, quando ancora stava con Silvia, anche se all'inizio non ci aveva dato troppo peso. Ma Rinald lo conosceva da sempre e se n'era accorto subito, e da lì era stata solo questione di tempo prima che se ne rendesse conto anche Silvia.

 

***

 

Ermal aveva salutato Andrea e Fabrizio con la promessa di risentirsi presto.

Andrea aveva cercato di convincerli entrambi a creare un gruppo su WhatsApp, ma Fabrizio gli aveva lanciato un'occhiataccia dicendo: "Non me complica' la vita, Andrea!"

Era strano come Ermal si fosse sentito subito a suo agio con due estranei, soprattutto con Fabrizio. Gli sembrava di conoscerlo da una vita.

Mentre entrava nella stazione di Roma Termini e cercava il binario giusto, compose velocemente il numero di telefono di sua madre.

Dall'altro lato rispose suo fratello.

"Rinald? Dov'è mamma?"

"A fare la spesa, ha dimenticato il cellulare a casa. Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?"

"No, volevo solo raccontarle com'è andata oggi."

"Ah, già! L'incontro con Fabrizio Moro! Allora?" chiese Rinald curioso.

"È andato bene. Scriveremo una canzone insieme. Credo verrà fuori qualcosa di bello" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

Lo credeva davvero e non vedeva l'ora di iniziare a lavorarci.

"E lui com'è?"

"Fabrizio? È simpatico."

"A Sanremo non la pensavi così" disse Rinald divertito. Si ricordava perfettamente che suo fratello aveva definito Fabrizio Moro _scontroso_ e _antipatico_.

"Non so che dirti, Rinald. Oggi è stato diverso. Era aperto, cordiale. Si è creato qualcosa tra noi, un legame che non pensavo potesse esserci."

"Sembri una ragazzina innamorata" scherzò Rinald.

Ermal scoppiò a ridere. "Ma piantala."

"Ora che fai? Torni a Milano?"

Ermal buttò uno sguardo sul tabellone delle partenze. Il treno per Milano era in ritardo.

"In teoria. Se il treno si dà una mossa."

"Va bene, chiamami quando arrivi."

"Lo farò. Saluta mamma" disse Ermal prima di interrompere la conversazione.

Mentre camminava verso il binario, Ermal non riuscì a smettere di pensare alla battuta di Rinald.

_Sembri una ragazzina innamorata._

Sapeva che era solo una battuta. In fondo, lui stava con Silvia da nove anni, la amava da morire e non aveva mai provato attrazione verso il suo stesso sesso.

Eppure con Fabrizio era scattato qualcosa. Qualcosa ben lontano dall'essere definito _colpo di fulmine_ (o almeno così pensava Ermal), ma pur sempre qualcosa.

Salì sul treno per Milano con un fastidioso peso sullo stomaco, come se stesse prevedendo che quello sarebbe stato il giorno in cui la sua vita sarebbe cambiata, ma lo ignorò e si infilò gli auricolari mentre si accasciava sul sedile.

In riproduzione casuale partì _Chariot_ di Gavin Degraw e Ermal si lasciò scappare un sorriso ripensando a quante volte Vigentini l'aveva suonata senza però riuscire a ricordare una sola parola del testo.

Era a metà del secondo ritornello quando il telefono gli vibrò tra le mani. Il mittente del messaggio era Fabrizio e Ermal sorrise immediatamente leggendo il suo nome.

Aprì il messaggio e il suo sorriso si allargò ancora di più.

 

 

_Mi sono divertito oggi. Credo che questo progetto sarà una cosa pazzesca, sono contento di condividerlo con te. Fammi sapere quando possiamo vederci per iniziare._

_Buon ritorno a casa._

 

 

Ermal digitò in fretta una risposta.

 

 

_Sarò a Roma tra un paio di settimane. Può andare bene?_

 

_Perfetto! Non vedo l'ora!_

 

 

Ermal bloccò lo schermo con il sorriso sulle labbra. Anche lui era convinto che avrebbero fatto qualcosa di pazzesco e non vedeva l'ora di iniziare.

Arrivò alla stazione di Milano con quasi un'ora di ritardo, ma per la prima volta non gli importava poi così tanto. Era troppo euforico per pensare a qualcosa che non fosse il nuovo progetto con Fabrizio.

Silvia lo stava aspettando appena fuori dalla stazione, appoggiata alla macchina. Appena lo vide, sorrise e gli corse incontro. Ermal abbandonò la valigia a terra e allargò le braccia, pronto ad accogliere la sua fidanzata.

"Bentornato" disse lei prima di baciarlo.

"Devo andarmene più spesso, se l'accoglienza è questa" scherzò Ermal, tenendo Silvia stretta a sé.

"Scemo! Dai, andiamo a casa" disse Silvia prendendolo per mano e camminando verso la macchina.

Ermal sorrise. Gli era mancata Silvia, eppure la sua mente continuava a pensare all'incontro con Fabrizio.

"Va tutto bene?" chiese Silvia, mentre guidava verso casa.

"Sì. Stavo ripensando a oggi."

"Che stupida! Non ti ho nemmeno chiesto com'è andata!" esclamò Silvia, mentre spostava la mano dal cambio al ginocchio di Ermal.

Lo faceva spesso. Che fosse lei o Ermal a guidare poco importava.

Ermal intrecciò le dita con le sue e disse: "È andata benissimo. Tra un paio di settimane inizieremo a scrivere. Sai, Fabrizio ha avuto quest'idea meravigliosa di scrivere una canzone sugli attentati terroristici. Una specie di inno contro la paura. Sono sicuro che faremo qualcosa di bello."

"Non ti ho mai visto così felice di collaborare con qualcuno" disse Silvia.

"Fabrizio è diverso. Credo di avere molto in comune con lui, anche se non lo conosco ancora bene."

Silvia gli sorrise, contenta di vederlo così sereno, e continuò a guidare per le vie di Milano.

 

***

 

Fabrizio strinse Anita e Libero in un abbraccio, prima di vederli correre lungo il vialetto di casa ed entrare nella macchina di Giada.

Qualche ora prima, sua sorella li aveva portati a Formello. Era entrata in casa con il suo solito sguardo inquisitore, cercando di capire il perché di quel cambio di programma improvviso, ma aveva evitato di fare domande quando aveva visto l'espressione di suo fratello.

Il suo sguardo era spento come mai prima.

Fabrizio aveva cenato in giardino insieme a Giada e ai bambini, godendosi finalmente un po' di caldo estivo e cercando di non pensare a Ermal. Per un po', mentre guardava i suoi figli giocare, ce l'aveva anche fatta.

"Sicuro che vuoi restare solo? Posso rimanere qui, se vuoi" disse Giada, sinceramente preoccupata all'idea di lasciarlo solo dopo tutto ciò che era successo.

"Non preoccuparti. Non ho bisogno della babysitter" disse Fabrizio, cercando di sorridere.

Giada sorrise a sua volta, poi si avviò alla macchina. "Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiama!"

Fabrizio annuì e, dopo aver visto la macchina allontanarsi, rientrò in casa.

In realtà, non era vero che voleva restare solo. Il fatto era che l'unica persona che avrebbe voluto al suo fianco era anche l'unica che non sarebbe mai corsa da lui.

Per un attimo pensò di chiamarlo. Di dirgli che lo amava ancora e che non voleva arrendersi, di supplicarlo se necessario. Ma sapeva che Ermal non avrebbe risposto. Non dopo quello che si erano detti.

_Se vomito parole poi pulisco tutto._

Così diceva una canzone di Ermal.

Ma non era andata così.

Ermal gli aveva vomitato addosso tutta la sua frustrazione, le sue paure celate dietro patetiche scuse, e poi non aveva pulito nulla. Aveva lasciato tutto lì, sospeso tra loro come un enorme macigno. E Fabrizio non aveva potuto fare altro se non voltarsi e andarsene, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il cuore a pezzi.

Sospirò mentre si lasciava cadere sul divano.

Non c'era cosa in quella casa che non gli ricordasse Ermal.

La prima volta che era stato lì, era stato quasi un anno prima ed erano rimasti quasi sempre in camera dei bambini a scrivere la loro canzone.  

Da quel giorno, ogni volta che Ermal andava lì, sembrava conquistarsi un pezzo in più di quel posto, una stanza in più. Fino a quando, una sera di maggio, aveva conquistato la camera da letto e Fabrizio non ci aveva pensato due volte a lasciargli metà armadio.

Ermal, però, quei cassetti non li aveva mai riempiti, quasi come se avesse previsto come sarebbero andate le cose.

Fabrizio buttò uno sguardo sulla foto incorniciata appesa al muro, provando nello stesso momento una gran voglia di distruggerla e di fissarla per il resto della sua vita. Era una foto di lui e Ermal dopo la vittoria a Sanremo, che Ermal aveva fatto stampare e incorniciare.

Fabrizio ricordava perfettamente il giorno in cui Ermal era arrivato a casa sua, con un enorme sorriso stampato in faccia e la foto tra le mani. Gli aveva detto di appenderla in un posto in cui fosse ben visibile, perché tutti avrebbero dovuto notarla appena entrati in casa, e Fabrizio l'aveva fatto.

E ora se ne stava lì, in mezzo al salotto, a fissare una foto che non faceva altro che ricordargli cosa aveva perso.

 

***

 

Ermal ricontrollò il messaggio per assicurarsi che l'indirizzo fosse giusto e suonò il campanello.

Si trovava a Formello, una cittadina in campagna appena fuori Roma, in cui a quanto pare abitava Fabrizio.

Non capiva come mai il cantautore romano gli avesse chiesto di vedersi a casa sua piuttosto che nello studio di Roma, ma non aveva fatto domande. Voleva solo iniziare a lavorare con lui, non gli importava dove.

Quando Fabrizio aprì la porta, Ermal si sfilò gli occhiali da sole e esibì uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.

"Ciao, Ermal. Vieni, entra" disse Fabrizio, spostandosi di lato per fare entrare il collega.

"Scusa il casino, mi sono trasferito da poco" si giustificò Fabrizio.

"Non ti preoccupare, casa mia è peggio e ci vivo da tre anni. Continuo a rimproverare Silvia perché non ha ancora messo a posto la sua roba, ma non mi dà retta" rispose Ermal sorridendo.

"Silvia?"

"Sì, la mia ragazza."

"Oh. State insieme da molto?" chiese Fabrizio abbassando lo sguardo.

Per un attimo, Ermal pensò che fosse dispiaciuto, ma si diede mentalmente dell'idiota. Perché mai Fabrizio Moro doveva essere dispiaciuto se lui aveva una fidanzata?

"Nove anni" rispose semplicemente.

"Praticamente una vita, eh? Vieni, ti faccio strada" disse Fabrizio avviandosi verso la cameretta dei suoi figli.

Ermal si guardò intorno curioso.

"Scusa, non ho ancora avuto tempo di mettere a posto lo studio. Ho sistemato tutto nella camera dei bambini" disse Fabrizio notando lo sguardo di Ermal.

"Nessun problema, ma potevamo vederci a Roma."

Fabrizio si grattò la nuca imbarazzato. "La mia ex ha avuto un imprevisto, sto aspettando che mi porti i bambini. Quindi proprio non potevo sta' lontano da casa. Mi spiace. Ma ti assicuro che sono tranquilli, non ce daranno fastidio."

Ermal sorrise. Gli piacevano i bambini e avrebbe davvero voluto conoscere i figli di Fabrizio.

Non capiva perché, ma voleva sapere tutto di lui.

"Non preoccuparti, Fabrizio. Posso sedermi?" chiese Ermal indicando il letto più vicino a lui che, a giudicare dalla coperta rosa, probabilmente era quello della figlia di Fabrizio.

"Certo. Anita sarà felicissima di sapere che ti sei seduto lì" disse Fabrizio ridendo.

"Perché?"

"Pare che mia figlia abbia una cotta per te."

"Beh, mi sembra evidente che tua figlia ha ottimi gusti in fatto di uomini" scherzò Ermal.

"Certo che ha ottimi gusti, è mia figlia!" rispose Fabrizio, rendendosi conto troppo tardi di cosa aveva detto.

Aveva davvero espresso un apprezzamento verso Ermal nascondendosi dietro la cotta di sua figlia? Ma che diavolo gli saltava in mente? Ma soprattutto, da quanto gli piaceva Ermal?

Beh, in realtà una risposta all'ultima domanda ce l'aveva.

Era iniziato tutto quando si erano incontrati nel suo studio a Roma. Quando i suoi occhi avevano incontrato quelli di Ermal, Fabrizio aveva sentito un brivido lungo la schiena e un peso sullo stomaco. Ricordava di aver pensato che era assurdo che la gente usasse l'espressione _farfalle nello stomaco_. Quelle non erano farfalle. Era un blocco di cemento che gli schiacciava lo stomaco, facendogli mancare il respiro.

E la cosa preoccupante era che Fabrizio era pienamente consapevole di avere già provato quella sensazione.

Era successo anni prima, con Giada, e Fabrizio sapeva perfettamente quanto aveva amato Giada.

Ermal, fortunatamente, non parve dare troppo peso alla battuta di Fabrizio. Prese la sua chitarra e fece scorrere le dita sulle corde, buttando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata sullo spartito che Fabrizio gli aveva passato. Voleva rendere sua quella musica prima di pensare alle parole.

Fabrizio lo osservò per un attimo mentre suonava. Era talmente bello che avrebbe potuto guardarlo per sempre.

E poi gli dava quel senso di pace che fino a quel momento aveva provato solo con i suoi figli.

Lo fissò per un po' prima di accorgersi che le sue labbra si stavano muovendo, ma la voce era talmente bassa che non riusciva a sentire cosa stesse dicendo.

"Ma che stai a di'?" chiese Fabrizio dopo un po'.

Ermal era talmente entrato in sintonia con la musica da non rendersi nemmeno conto che si trovava ancora a casa di Fabrizio, seduto sul letto della piccola Anita.

La voce del collega lo risvegliò improvvisamente.

"Cosa?" chiese sollevando lo sguardo.

"Che stai dicendo?" chiese di nuovo Fabrizio.

"Niente. Canticchiavo."

"Famme sentì" disse Fabrizio appoggiandosi alla scrivania.

Ermal riportò lo sguardo sulla chitarra e iniziò a cantare la frase che gli era venuta in mente poco prima: "Braccia senza mani, facce senza nomi. Scambiamoci la pelle, in fondo siamo umani."

Appena finì di cantare, sollevò lo sguardo verso Fabrizio e disse: "Come ti sembra?"

"Mi sembra perfetto. Sto pezzo lo teniamo."

 

 

Quando un'ora più tardi Giada entrò in casa con la chiave di riserva che Fabrizio le aveva dato, sentì subito le loro voci provenire dal piano superiore.

"Mamma, ma chi è che canta con papà?" chiese Libero, stupendosi di sentire una voce che non conosceva.

"Tesoro, te l'ho detto che oggi papà aveva un impegno di lavoro con un collega. Ora vado ad avvertirlo che siamo qui" disse Giada, ma Anita l'aveva preceduta e si era messa a correre per le scale.

Quando entrò nella sua stanza, la bambina corse subito verso suo padre. Fabrizio fece appena in tempo a posare la chitarra che Anita già gli era piombata addosso come un uragano, provocandogli un enorme sorriso che Ermal non poté non notare.

"Amore mio!" esclamò Fabrizio, mentre stringeva la bambina tra le braccia.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi di troppo in quel quadretto familiare bellissimo ma che per lui era totalmente estraneo.

Fabrizio, ancora stretto a sua figlia, notò l'espressione di Ermal, così si staccò leggermente dalla bambina e disse: "Guarda un po' chi ti fa conoscere papà oggi!"

Anita si voltò e, quando vide Ermal seduto sul suo letto, disse: "Ma papà! Mi hai portato un principe!"

Ermal sorrise leggermente imbarazzato e disse: "Ciao, principessa!"

Il volto di Anita si illuminò e corse tra le braccia dello sconosciuto.

Fabrizio osservò la scena rapito. Sua figlia tendeva a essere diffidente con gli estranei, eppure con Ermal non era così.

Ermal, d'altra parte, sembrava perfettamente a suo agio con la bambina tra le braccia. Anita giocherellava con una delle sue collane e Ermal le raccontava dove le aveva prese e che significato avevano per lui.

Fabrizio pensò che, se solo avesse potuto, avrebbe osservato quella scena per il resto della sua vita.

Fu Giada a fargli distogliere lo sguardo, entrando nella cameretta trafelata.

"Scusa, non sono riuscita a fermarla. Spero non ti abbia disturbato."

"Ma figurati!" disse Fabrizio riportando lo sguardo su Ermal e Anita. Giada seguì il suo sguardo e sorrise.

"Anita, papà deve lavorare. Perché non vai in giardino a giocare con Libero?" disse Giada dolcemente. Non voleva che Anita ci rimanesse male, ma sapeva che non poteva rimanere lì.

Anita, però, si aggrappò al collo di Ermal e disse: "Io voglio stare qui."

Ermal la strinse maggiormente a sé e disse: "Non mi disturba se rimane qui. Potrei solo avere qualche problema a suonare, ma non importa."

Giada sorrise. "Se vi dà fastidio, non fatevi problemi a dirlo."

Poi guardò Ermal e aggiunse: "Io sono Giada, comunque. La ex di Fabrizio."

Ermal alzò una mano, per quanto fosse possibile con Anita avvinghiata a lui, in segno di saluto e rispose: "Ermal, piacere."

Fabrizio non aveva smesso di guardare Ermal e Anita, tranne per un breve attimo quando era arrivata Giada, e questo non era sfuggito agli occhi della sua ex compagna che disse: "Bene, allora io vado. Fabrizio, mi accompagni alla porta?"

Fabrizio la guardò stupito. Giada aveva le chiavi di casa, entrava e usciva da lì come se fosse casa sua. Proprio non capiva perché ora volesse essere accompagnata, ma il suo sguardo non ammetteva repliche quindi annuì e la seguì al piano inferiore.

Quando arrivarono sulla porta, Fabrizio notò Libero che stava giocando a pallone in giardino.

"Ehi, campione! Dopo vengo a fare due tiri con te!" disse Fabrizio.

Libero sorrise entusiasta. "Va bene, papà."

Il rapporto tra loro non era mai stato semplice. Fabrizio aveva sempre passato poco tempo con i suoi figli per colpa del suo lavoro, e nelle poche occasioni in cui era a casa passava più tempo con Anita che con Libero.

Non perché preferisse sua figlia a suo foglio, ovviamente voleva bene a entrambi nello stesso modo. Ma con Anita si era creato un legame speciale, forse perché fin da adolescente si era sempre immaginato padre di una bambina.

Nonostante tutto, però, riusciva a ritagliarsi dei momenti con Libero, come le partitelle di pallone improvvisate nel giardino di casa.

"Allora, che succede?" chiese poi, voltandosi versi Giada. Era ovvio che stesse succedendo qualcosa, altrimenti non gli avrebbe chiesto di accompagnarla alla porta.

"Fai attenzione a quello che combini" rispose semplicemente Giada.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Il modo in cui guardi Ermal. Magari mi sbaglio, ma non lo guardi come se fosse un semplice collega."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio, colpito dalla veridicità delle parole di Giada.

Era vero, Ermal gli piaceva e non come collega. Non solo, almeno.

L'aveva negato anche a sé stesso all'inizio, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato un problema enorme prendersi una cotta per un collega con cui devi iniziare a collaborare, ma Giada aveva sempre saputo leggere le sue emozioni. Era ovvio che si fosse accorta che c'era qualcosa.

"Ti piace?" chiese lei.

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Non lo so, Giadì. Cioè, sì, mi piace... Ma che importa? Ha una fidanzata e dobbiamo lavorare insieme, non ce potrà mai essere niente tra noi."

"È per questo che ti dico di fare attenzione. Non voglio che tu rimanga bruciato" rispose Giada.

"Non succederà. È solo una sbandata."

Fabrizio non avrebbe mai immaginato che meno di un anno dopo si sarebbe davvero bruciato per colpa di quella che pensava fosse una sbandata passeggera, ma che alla fine si era rivelata molto di più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo della canzone è un riferimento alla canzone "Voce del verbo" di Ermal Meta.


	6. Sono solo lacrime

 

 

 

**Sono solo lacrime**

 

 

 

 

Scrivere una canzone con Fabrizio si era dimostrato più semplice del previsto.

Erano entrati in sintonia fin da subito e avevano scritto tutto il testo in un solo pomeriggio. Ovviamente andava ricontrollato e sicuramente prima di incidere avrebbero modificato qualcosa, ma la maggior parte del lavoro era fatta.

Preso dall'entusiasmo, Ermal chiamò Silvia per raccontarle com'era andata. Era felice di condividere con lei la sua gioia e Silvia era felice di ascoltarlo, ma quello che entrambi ancora non sapevano era che quella telefonata avrebbe scatenato una serie di eventi che, come una reazione a catena, lo avrebbero portato in quella maledetta camera d'albergo solo qualche mese più tardi.

 

 

"Possiamo parlare un attimo seriamente?" 

Era passata quasi una settimana dalla telefonata con Silvia, quando Rinald fece quella domanda a suo fratello.

Ermal, seduto comodamente sul divano mentre accordava la chitarra, sollevò lo sguardo verso suo fratello. "Certo. Che succede?"

"Ho parlato con Silvia ieri. Mi ha raccontato che la scorsa settimana sei andato a Roma, da Fabrizio. Ha detto che eri particolarmente entusiasta."

Ermal tornò a prestare attenzione alla sua chitarra e disse. "Sì, non ti ho detto niente perché sapevo che saresti venuto a Milano quindi te lo avrei detto di persona. Poi, alla fine, me ne sono dimenticato."

"Non è questo il punto. È che sono stupito che la collaborazione vada così bene."

"Perché?"

"Perché tu, di solito, ci metti mesi o addirittura anni a fidarti di qualcuno. Invece con Fabrizio sembra tutto diverso."

"È tutto diverso, infatti. Si è creato in legame con lui" disse Ermal posando la chitarra e guardando suo fratello. Proprio non capiva dove volesse arrivare con quel discorso.

"Che tipo di legame?" chiese Rinald.

"Ma che ne so, un legame! Mi sento a mio agio con lui, è un po' come se ci conoscessimo da sempre" rispose Ermal.

Rinald sospirò, cercando di trovare il coraggio per fargli la domanda che ronzava nella sua testa da quando aveva parlato con Silvia. Contò mentalmente fino a tre e poi disse: "Ermal, ti piace Fabrizio?"

Ermal spalancò gli occhi. "Ma che cazzo di domanda è?"

"Una semplicissima domanda. Basta rispondere sì o no."

"Ma sarà pure una semplicissima domanda, ma non capisco perché tu me la stia facendo!"

"E tu perché non stai rispondendo?"

Ermal si zittì.

Già, perché non stava rispondendo?

Continuava a ripetersi che no, Fabrizio non gli piaceva, non nel senso che intendeva Rinald almeno. Eppure non riusciva a dirlo ad alta voce.

"Ermal..." iniziò Rinald.

Voleva che sapesse che a lui poteva dire tutto, che non era un problema se provava attrazione per qualcun altro e non era nemmeno un problema se questo qualcuno era un uomo.

Ma Ermal lo interruppe dicendo: "Non mi piace. Non in quel senso. Siamo colleghi, amici forse, ma nient'altro. Io amo Silvia."

Poi si alzò dal divano e si chiuse nel suo studio.

Rinald aveva avuto una risposta alla domanda che si era posto più volte nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, eppure non era soddisfatto. Forse perché la risposta di Ermal aveva il suono di una bugia.

 

***

 

Rinald arrivò in albergo in piena notte, ma non fu un problema visto che Ermal era sveglio.

Quando entrò in camera insieme a Silvia, che era andata ad aspettarlo nel parcheggio, Ermal era in balcone. Stava fumando una sigaretta ed era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri da non rendersi conto del suo arrivo.

Rinald lo raggiunse e si appoggiò alla ringhiera. Solo in quel momento Ermal si accorse di lui.

"Ciao."

"Ehi" disse Rinald dandogli una leggera pacca sulla spalla.

"Mi dispiace che Silvia ti abbia fatto correre qui."

"Tu non mi avresti mai chiamato."

Ermal rimase in silenzio.

"Ermal, cos'è successo?"

"Non mi va di parlarne" rispose Ermal facendo un ultimo tiro e buttando il mozzicone nel posacenere.

"Se non mi dici che è successo, non posso aiutarti" disse Rinald.

"Magari non voglio essere aiutato" rispose Ermal prima di rientrare in camera.

Silvia non c'era, probabilmente era uscita per lasciare a Ermal e Rinald un po' di privacy. Questo voleva dire che, anche volendo, non avrebbe potuto scappare da quella situazione.

Rinald lo seguì e si sedette sulla poltroncina su cui si era seduta Silvia poche ore prima. Non disse nulla, sapeva che prima o poi Ermal si sarebbe deciso a parlare.

Passarono un paio di minuti in cui nessuno dei due disse niente, poi Ermal si sedette sul letto e, con la testa fra le mani, disse: "Sono un coglione."

"Quando c'è di mezzo l'amore, lo siamo un po' tutti" disse Rinald.

"Ricordi cosa è successo dopo Assago?"

Rinald lo guardò curioso, chiedendosi cosa c'entrasse. "La storia del messaggio? Sì, mi ricordo."

"Parlo del dopo. Di quello che è successo dopo il messaggio."

"Certo, è stato l'inizio di tutto. Almeno ufficialmente, in realtà sappiamo tutti che è iniziato tutto molto prima" disse Rinald.

"Ho detto delle cose a Fabrizio quella sera. Cose che pensavo lo avrebbero allontanato da me, ma invece non è successo. Il fatto è che quelle cose non sono passate. Sono rimaste in un angolino della mia testa ed è bastato un niente a tirare fuori tutti i miei dubbi."

"Quali cose? Quali dubbi? Quando mai hai avuto dubbi su Fabrizio?"

"Non su Fabrizio. Su di me. È su di me che ho dei dubbi."

"Ermal, di che stai parlando?"

"Forse non sono ancora riuscito ad accettare l'idea di essermi innamorato di un uomo."

 

***

 

Prima che Silvia riuscisse a rendersi conto che in Ermal c'era qualcosa di diverso, passarono un paio di settimane.

Inizialmente aveva pensato che fosse solo felice per il nuovo progetto, ma con il tempo la felicità avrebbe dovuto almeno affievolirsi leggermente. Invece non era stato così.

Una sera di fine settembre, mentre si trovavano in vacanza a Bari, a casa della famiglia di Ermal, Silvia era particolarmente pensierosa. Se ne stava seduta in salotto e guardare distrattamente la televisione, quando Rinald si sedette accanto a lei.

"Stai bene?" chiese incuriosito.

Negli giorni precedenti, Silvia era stata molto silenziosa e non era da lei non parlare.

"Sì. Ho un po' di cose per la testa" cercò di rassicurarlo lei.

"Vuoi parlarne? So che preferiresti parlarne con Ermal, ma per ora devi accontentarti di me" disse Rinald, alludendo a Ermal che continuava a camminare avanti e indietro sul balcone mentre era al telefono con Fabrizio.

Silvia lo guardò per un momento lasciandosi sfuggire un sorriso triste. Ermal era così felice in quel momento e faceva male sapere che non era lei la causa di quella felicità.

"Credimi, Ermal è l'unica persona con cui non posso affrontare questo argomento."

"Che succede, Silvia?" chiese Rinald, facendosi improvvisamente serio.

Silvia spense il televisore e si voltò verso di lui. "Ermal è cambiato da quando lavora con Fabrizio. Vorrei dire che è cambiato in peggio, perché così sarebbe tutto più facile, ma questa collaborazione gli ha fatto bene e non solo dal punto di vista lavorativo. Ha buttato giù un sacco di muri che fino a poco tempo fa non aveva fatto superare a nessuno."

"E qual è il problema?" chiese Rinald.

Lui era stato il primo a notare un cambiamento, prima con la telefonata di Ermal appena dopo il primo incontro con Fabrizio, poi con ciò che gli aveva raccontato Silvia qualche settimana prima. Ma Ermal gli aveva assicurato che non era cambiato nulla, che Fabrizio era solo un amico, quindi che problema c'era se questa amicizia lo stava migliorando?

"Il problema è che non sono più io la persona che lo fa stare bene. Guarda com'è felice!" esclamò Silvia indicando Ermal che continuava a passeggiare sul balcone.

Effettivamente, Rinald dovette ammettere di non avere mai visto un sorriso così grande sul volto di suo fratello.

"Ermal ha quel sorriso solo quando parla con Fabrizio" aggiunse Silvia.

"Ma che c'entra? Il fatto che Fabrizio lo faccia stare bene non significa nulla" disse Rinald, anche se con poca convinzione.

"Ermal gli permette di toccargli i capelli" disse Silvia, il tono di voce un po' più basso e un po' più triste.

Rinald spalancò gli occhi. Ermal non sopportava il contatto fisico e, ancora meno, sopportava che qualcuno gli toccasse i capelli.

"Rinald, non prendermi per pazza, ma penso che Ermal si sia preso una cotta senza nemmeno accorgersene" disse Silvia fissando il suo fidanzato ridere all'ennesima battuta sentita al telefono.

E, a quel punto, Rinald non poté mentirle.

Le raccontò della conversazione avuta con suo fratello qualche settimana prima, del fatto che fosse convinto che a Ermal piacesse Fabrizio e non solo come amico.

E Silvia, per quanto fosse emotivamente distrutta, prese l'unica decisione possibile: doveva mettere fine a quella storia.

 

 

Nei giorni seguenti, Silvia cercò di comportarsi normalmente. Non voleva creare problemi mentre erano a casa della mamma di Ermal, ma appena arrivarono a Milano capì che era arrivato il momento.

Ermal abbandonò la sua valigia accanto alla porta e si stiracchiò, mentre Silvia cercava di capire da dove iniziare il discorso.

Alla fine si rese conto che in qualunque modo avrebbe iniziato, non sarebbe stato semplice. Quindi doveva solo buttarsi.

"Ermal, ti devo parlare."

Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lei. "Che succede?"

"Ho pensato molto in questi giorni e sono giunta a una conclusione. Credo che dovremmo finirla qui."

Silvia abbassò lo sguardo per impedire a Ermal di vedere gli occhi lucidi.

Se fosse stata un po' più egoista, forse avrebbe continuato a stare con lui senza dire nulla. Ma lei non era così.

"Silvia, che cazzo stai dicendo?"

"Dico che tu non ci sei mai. Sei sempre via per il tour, per le ospitate in radio, i concerti di beneficenza... Non possiamo costruire un futuro con queste basi."

"Basi? Stiamo insieme da nove anni, siamo un po' oltre le basi."

"Ermal, io non posso continuare a stare con una persona che per me non c'è" disse Silvia. E in effetti era la verità, anche se quella che provava Silvia era più una mancanza emotiva che fisica.

Ermal aveva un sacco di impegni, questo era vero, ma era molto più doloroso sapere che anche mentre era a casa con lei, probabilmente pensava a qualcun altro.

"Ci stiamo lasciando? Così, senza nemmeno un motivo?" chiese Ermal con gli occhi lucidi.

"Il motivo c'è, solo che tu ancora non lo vedi. Fidati, un giorno mi ringrazierai" disse Silvia. Poi, senza dire altro, andò in camera e iniziò a impacchettare le sue cose.

Ermal la osservava distrattamente muoversi per casa, senza avere la forza di fare niente.

"Starò da mia madre per un po'. Nei prossimi giorni verrò a riprendere tutto" disse Silvia mentre si avvicinava all'ingresso con uno scatolone tra le mani. Accanto alla porta c'era ancora la valigia con cui era tornata da Bari.

"Silvia, non deve per forza andare così" disse Ermal, in un ultimo disperato tentativo di fermarla.

"Sì, invece. Te ne renderai conto anche tu."

Un attimo dopo, Ermal si ritrovò nel suo appartamento a Milano, solo insieme alle sue lacrime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "9 primavere" di Ermal Meta.


	7. Se fossi davvero coraggioso in questo momento te lo direi

 

 

 

**Se fossi davvero coraggioso in questo momento te lo direi**

 

 

 

 

Nelle settimane successive, Ermal era diventato sempre più scostante con tutti.

L'unica persona che continuava a trattare come sempre era Fabrizio.

Ermal si giustificava dicendo che la sua vita privata non doveva influenzare il suo lavoro e Rinald, che si era stabilito a Milano per stargli vicino dopo la rottura con Silvia, lo lasciava parlare perché sapeva che Ermal aveva bisogno almeno di convincere sé stesso.

In realtà, ormai era più che palese che Fabrizio avesse toccato dei punti del suo cuore e della sua anima che nessuno aveva mai toccato e che per questo si meritava un trattamento speciale.

Ermal, d'altra parte, aveva trovato nel suo rapporto con Fabrizio una sorta di scappatoia. Era l'unica persona con cui era in contatto a non sapere della sua rottura con Silvia e quindi era anche l'unico con cui era riuscito a mantenere un rapporto normale.

Tutti gli altri non facevano altro che chiedere come stesse e se si sentisse meglio, come se fosse facile sentirsi meglio dopo che una storia di nove anni naufraga senza nessun motivo apparente.

Ovviamente Ermal sapeva che i suoi amici erano semplicemente preoccupati per lui, ma ogni tanto sentiva il bisogno di parlare con qualcuno che non gli chiedesse ogni dieci minuti come si sentiva. E quel qualcuno era Fabrizio.

Nelle settimane precedenti si erano sentiti praticamente ogni giorno per parlare del pezzo, anche se poi si finiva a sempre a chiacchierare del più e del meno. Fabrizio gli aveva parlato spesso dei suoi figli, soprattutto di Anita.

Un giorno aveva detto a Ermal che Anita continuava a chiedergli quando sarebbe andato di nuovo a trovarla.

Ermal aveva risposto: "Se ci tiene così tanto, cercherò di programmare una gita da quelle parti."

E Fabrizio, preso dall'entusiasmo, si era lasciato sfuggire un: "Certo che ci tengo!"

Si era corretto subito dopo, dicendo che ci teneva perché voleva vedere felice sua figlia, ma Ermal non poteva negare di essersi sentito improvvisamente bene all'idea che Fabrizio avesse voglia di vederlo.

Era stata proprio quella sensazione di benessere, arrivata come un fulmine a ciel sereno in un periodo in cui erano poche le cose che lo facevano stare bene, a convincerlo a chiedere a Fabrizio di andare a Milano a registrare la canzone.

Fabrizio aveva accettato senza nemmeno pensarci. Ormai sentire Ermal al telefono non gli bastava più, doveva vederlo. E se per vederlo doveva andare fino a Milano, lo avrebbe fatto senza problemi.

Quando arrivò davanti alla sede della Mescal, Ermal lo stava aspettando fuori. Indossava una maglietta bianca e un giubbotto di pelle, aveva gli occhiali da sole e una sigaretta tra le labbra.

Fabrizio lo guardò per un istante. Era completamente rapito da lui e la cosa non andava affetto bene, perché una fastidiosa vocina nella sua testa continuava a dirgli che non avrebbe mai potuto starci insieme. Non come avrebbe voluto, almeno.

Ermal lo salutò sorridendo e, dopo aver buttato il mozzicone, entrò nello studio seguito dal collega.

Appena entrarono ed Ermal si sfilò gli occhiali, Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di notare le profonde occhiaie sotto i suoi occhi.

"Ma ti senti bene?" chiese sinceramente preoccupato.

"Dormo poco ultimamente" rispose Ermal.

"Silvia ti tiene sveglio, eh?" disse Fabrizio cercando di fare un ghigno malizioso. Gli costava più di quanto immaginasse fare battute del genere, ma doveva arrendersi alla dura realtà: Ermal era solo un suo amico.

"Sì, ma non in quel senso."

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal sospirò. "Ci siamo lasciati."

Fabrizio si fece improvvisamente serio. "Mi dispiace. Quando è successo?"

"Un paio di settimane fa."

"Ci siamo sentiti tutti i giorni nelle ultime settimane, non m'hai detto niente" disse Fabrizio, un po' deluso che Ermal non lo considerasse abbastanza importante da condividere quel dettaglio della sua vita con lui.

Ermal sospirò. "Eri l'unica persona con cui potevo parlare senza sentirmi chiedere come stavo ogni due secondi. Credo sia per questo che non te l'ho detto."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio mentre entravano nella sala di incisione.

Si sistemò dietro a uno dei microfoni presenti in sala e poi, mentre osservava Ermal prendere i testi e gli spartiti, disse: "Quindi non posso chiederti come stai?"

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia ma scoppiò a ridere appena vide che anche Fabrizio stava scherzando. "Finché me lo chiedi una volta al giorno va bene."

 

 

Quella sera Fabrizio tornò a casa esausto, ma felice come non lo era mai stato.

Avevano lavorato poco in realtà perché si erano persi a chiacchierare, cosa che ormai succedeva abitualmente. Ermal gli aveva parlato di Silvia, di come si erano conosciuti, di come si era innamorato di lei e di come la loro storia era finita.

Fabrizio non poteva negare che una parte di lui fosse felice che Ermal e Silvia si fossero lasciati, ma dall'altra parte sapeva che Ermal stava male e questo faceva soffrire anche lui.

Mentre viaggiava verso casa telefonò a Giada, l'unica persona che sapeva cosa Fabrizio provasse davvero per Ermal.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao, Giadì!"

"Ciao! Dove sei?" chiese Giada, sentendo il rumore della macchina.

"In macchina. Sto tornando da Milano."

"Che sei andato a fare a Milano?"

"Ero in studio con Ermal. Sai, per la canzone..."

"Certo, la canzone..." disse Giada ridacchiando. Le piaceva prenderlo un po' in giro.

Fabrizio sembrava un duro, ma in realtà non era così. Si imbarazzava spesso e Giada si divertiva a metterlo a disagio ogni volta che poteva.

Ma Fabrizio era troppo preso a pensare alla giornata trascorsa con Ermal per farsi mettere in imbarazzo da Giada, così disse semplicemente: "Sai, lui e Silvia si sono lasciati."

"Ah. Beh, è una buona notizia, giusto?" disse Giada.

"Non lo so. Ermal sta male e io non vorrei vederlo così."

"Passerà. Passa sempre. Ma il vero problema ora è un altro: tu che hai intenzione di fare?"

Fabrizio sospirò. "Niente."

"Che vuol dire _niente_?"

"Vuol dire niente, Giadì! Non è che se s'è lasciato allora ce devo per forza provà" rispose Fabrizio nervoso.

Non ce l'aveva con Giada e si era sentito subito in colpa per averle risposto in quel modo, ma il punto era che lui davvero non sapeva come comportarsi.

Non poteva negare che la fiamma della speranza si fosse riaccesa quando aveva saputo che Ermal e Silvia si erano lasciati, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva frenato.

Giada, dall'altra parte, rimase in silenzio. Sapeva che Fabrizio era nervoso e non voleva peggiorare le cose.

"Non so manco se gli piacciono gli uomini, Giada" disse Fabrizio dopo qualche secondo.

"Non devono piacergli gli uomini. Basta che gli piaci tu."

Fabrizio rimase un attimo in silenzio, indeciso se condividere con Giada quel piccolo segreto che ormai si portava dentro da mesi. Poi si decise a parlare.

"La sera che ci siamo conosciuti, a Sanremo, è stato strano. L'ho sentito cantare e ho capito che in lui c'era qualcosa che mi attirava. Quando ci siamo incontrati alla festa, l'ho trattato con diffidenza ma solo perché non capivo cosa ci fosse di diverso in lui. Sono tornato in albergo, dopo aver parlato con i bambini, e ho scritto tutto quello che pensavo di lui sul cellulare. Sono venute fuori solo cose belle."

"E a lui le hai dette queste cose belle?"

"No. E penso che non lo farò mai. Rimarranno lì, tra le note del mio telefono."

"Fabrì, io non dico che tu debba buttarti ora. Ermal esce da una relazione importante e ha bisogno di riprendersi, ma magari tra un po'..." disse Giada.

Aveva visto come Fabrizio guardava Ermal e, anche se lui si era ostinato a dire che fosse solo una sbandata, lei sapeva che non era così.

All'inizio aveva cercato di tenerlo con i piedi saldi a terra, non perché non volesse che lui stesse con Ermal, ma perché non voleva vederlo soffrire per una cotta. Ma quando si era resa conto che non era solo una cotta, aveva iniziato a pensare che forse valeva la pena buttarsi.

Fabrizio era sempre così felice quando parlava di Ermal. Aveva una luce nello sguardo che Giada aveva visto poche volte da quando si conoscevano. E per quella luce, valeva la pena rischiare.

"Non lo so, vedremo" rispose Fabrizio.

"Quando vi rivedete?"

"La prossima settimana. Oggi non abbiamo fatto molto, dobbiamo recuperare."

"Magari, mentre recuperate, potresti chiedergli di uscire" disse Giada.

In effetti, poteva essere una buona idea.

Dopo l'incisione del brano, la loro collaborazione probabilmente sarebbe finita quindi se per caso Ermal l'avesse rifiutato non sarebbe stato un grosso problema. Certo, Fabrizio ci sarebbe rimasto male e Ermal probabilmente si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo, ma le loro carriere non ne avrebbero risentito.

"Magari" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo.

Sì, magari lo avrebbe fatto davvero.

 

***

 

Fabrizio si svegliò con un mal di testa tremendo. Nemmeno nei peggiori dopo sbornia era stato così male.

La sera precedente, dopo che Giada e i bambini erano andati via, si era buttato sul letto con l'intenzione di dormire e smettere per un po' di pensare a Ermal. Peccato che il cuscino sul lato sinistro, dove di solito dormiva il riccio, aveva ancora il suo profumo.

Fabrizio aveva iniziato a piangere senza nemmeno rendersene conto e aveva smesso solo quando, ormai esausto, si era addormentato.

Dopo una notte di sonno, la situazione era addirittura peggiorata. Mal di testa, occhi gonfi e quel fastidioso peso sullo stomaco continuavano a tormentarlo.

Si alzò dal letto controvoglia, ma consapevole di non potere fare altro. Mancavano pochi giorni al concerto e lui doveva assolutamente provare, anche se l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare era chiudersi in camera e non uscire mai più.

Appena si rimise in piedi e uscì dalla stanza, il fastidioso peso sullo stomaco che lo tormentava ormai da quasi ventiquattro ore lo costrinse a correre in bagno, in preda a un improvviso conato di vomito. Ma Fabrizio era talmente vuoto dentro da non riuscire nemmeno a vomitare. E così il peso sullo stomaco, un misto di tristezza e rabbia che gli scorrevano nelle vene, continuava a restare lì in agguato, pronto a consumarlo lentamente.

Ancora accovacciato accanto al water, scoppiò nuovamente a piangere maledicendosi per essere così fragile. Proprio lui, che all'apparenza sembrava un duro.

Il fatto era che Ermal gli era entrato dentro così tanto che ora era impossibile farlo uscire. Ogni cosa gli ricordava lui, e ogni ricordo ne innescava un altro.

Avevano condiviso talmente tante cose, talmente tante situazioni diverse, che ogni cosa gli ricordava qualcosa di Ermal.

Si asciugò le lacrime con il dorso della mano e si alzò dal pavimento.

Mentre usciva dal bagno, lanciò un'occhiata fugace allo specchio. Sembrava non dormisse né mangiasse da giorni, ma in realtà fino al giorno precedente andava tutto bene.

Buffo come lo scorrere del tempo può variare in base alle emozioni e i sentimenti di una persona. Un giorno può durare anni, mentre anni possono volare via in un secondo.

Si trascinò al piano inferiore senza preoccuparsi del cellulare che continuava a squillare in camera da letto. Come minimo, avrebbe trovato decine di chiamate di Giada e di sua sorella. Ma l'unico nome che avrebbe voluto leggere sul display del suo cellulare, non ci sarebbe stato.

"Buongiorno!"

Fabrizio si portò una mano al petto spaventato, sentendo la voce di suo fratello. Doveva decisamente smettere di dare una copia delle chiavi di casa a chiunque.

"Filippo. Ciao" rispose.

Filippo se ne stava comodamente seduto su una poltrona del salotto, con una tazza tra le mani.

"Mi sono permesso di prepararmi la colazione" disse Filippo sollevando la tazza.

"Ho notato. Che ci fai qui?"

"Romina m'ha chiamato ieri sera. Era preoccupata. Dice che non t'ha visto bene" disse Filippo.

"Romina se preoccupa sempre troppo" disse Fabrizio, sedendosi di fronte al fratello.

"Mi sa di no, sta volta. Che succede, Fabrì?"

Fabrizio si prese la testa tra le mani.

La sua famiglia non sapeva nulla della sua storia con Ermal. L'aveva raccontato solo a Giada.

Non che avesse qualcosa da nascondere. Suo fratello e sua sorella sapevano che aveva sempre provato interesse sia per gli uomini che per le donne e Fabrizio non si era mai fatto problemi a parlare con loro delle sue storie.

Ma Ermal era diverso. La loro non era solo una relazione, era qualcosa di molto più profondo che nemmeno lui riusciva a spiegare.

Senza contare che, visti tutti i dubbi che Ermal aveva avuto all'inizio della loro relazione, Fabrizio aveva preferito non rendere troppo pubblica la loro storia.

"Non è niente" disse semplicemente, sperando che suo fratello lasciasse perdere.

Ma in fondo sapeva che Filippo non si sarebbe arreso, infatti poco dopo lo sentì dire: "Fabrizio, per favore. Non trattarmi come se non ti conoscessi."

Fabrizio sospirò, indeciso su cosa dire. Ma d'altra parte, se non si fosse sfogato con suo fratello, con chi altro avrebbe potuto farlo?

Certo, c'era sempre Giada. Ma Giada era già stata abbastanza paziente, non poteva continuare ad assillarla.

"Non c'è molto da dire. Me so' innamorato e ora la storia è finita" disse Fabrizio, optando per una mezza confessione.

"Certo che doveva essere una gran bella storia per ridurti così" disse Filippo.

"Non ho mai amato nessuno così tanto. Nemmeno Giada" confessò Fabrizio.

Filippo lo guardò per un attimo, incerto su come proseguire. Sapeva che suo fratello stava parlando di Ermal. Aveva visto il suo sguardo quando parlava di lui, gli abbracci dopo la vittoria a Sanremo, le sue mani che si posavano casualmente tra i capelli del riccio ogni volta che si vedevano. Aveva capito subito che Fabrizio era innamorato di lui. Ma all'inizio era un amore segreto, qualcosa che Fabrizio cercava di nascondere, anche se non ci riusciva poi molto.

Ad un certo punto, dopo il concerto di Ermal a Milano, le cose erano cambiate. Erano entrambi più sorridenti, Fabrizio aveva ritrovato la voglia di scrivere e continuava a dire che fosse solo merito di Ermal. Così, anche se Fabrizio non aveva detto nulla, Filippo aveva capito che c'era stata una svolta.

E ora a quanto pare, ce n'era stata un'altra anche se Filippo proprio non ne capiva il motivo.

Aveva visto come Ermal guardava Fabrizio. Lo amava, su questo non c'erano dubbi. Ma allora perché la loro storia era finita?

"Senti, io non so cosa sia successo, ma sono sicuro che potete risolvere le cose perché ho visto quanto vi amate."

"Che ne sai? Non sai nemmeno di chi parlo" disse Fabrizio.

"Stavi parlando di Ermal."

Fabrizio lo guardò stupito. "Come lo sai?"

"Bisognerebbe essere ciechi per non accorgersi di quello che c'è tra voi" replicò Filippo.

"È complicato, Fili" disse Fabrizio portandosi una mano tra i capelli.

"Le storie d'amore sono sempre complicate."

"Questa lo è di più, fidati" rispose Fabrizio.

In fondo, i segnali che non sarebbe finita bene c'erano stati fin da subito. La reazione di Ermal al suo messaggio dopo il concerto al Forum, ciò che gli aveva detto la mattina seguente, le sue risposte quando qualcuno alludeva a una storia d'amore tra loro... C'erano state mille cose che avrebbero dovuto farlo riflettere su quanto fosse incasinata quella storia e su quante probabilità aveva di finire male.

Ma Fabrizio ormai c'era troppo dentro e non si era soffermato a soppesare tutti quei dettagli. 

"Tu lo ami, vero?" chiese Filippo dopo un po'.

"Certo che lo amo. Ti pare che starei così se non lo amassi?"

"E allora alzati da quel divano del cazzo e vai da lui! Diglielo che lo ami e risolvete questa storia!"

"Non lo posso fare."

"Perché no?"

"Perché, per quanto Ermal sia innamorato di me, credo che ora preferisca dare la priorità ai suoi dubbi. E io posso solo lasciarglielo fare."

Filippo aggrottò la fronte. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Niente. Lascia stare."

Filippo non proseguì il discorso, consapevole che con quel _lascia stare_ Fabrizio voleva chiudere la questione.

Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per farlo stare meglio, per mettere le cose a posto tra lui e Ermal, ma sapeva di non potere fare nulla.

Era la loro storia, la loro vita, e solo loro avrebbero potuto rimetterla a posto.

 

***

 

Quel giorno, Fabrizio era arrivato a Milano con una fastidiosa sensazione di ansia che continuava a pesargli sul petto.

Dall'ultima volta che aveva visto Ermal era passata una settimana e in quei giorni aveva pensato continuamente alla conversazione avvenuta con Giada.

Continuava a chiedersi se valesse la pena rischiare di rovinare l'amicizia con Ermal per chiedergli di uscire, se sarebbero comunque rimasti amici nel caso in cui l'avesse rifiutato. Aveva passato notti insonni a porsi quelle domande, senza riuscire a trovare risposta.

Poi era giunto alla conclusione che il rapporto che aveva con Ermal era qualcosa di troppo bello per finire solo a causa di un po' di imbarazzo e che, se anche lo avesse rifiutato (cosa di cui Fabrizio era certo perché era convinto che Ermal fosse fuori dalla sua portata) sarebbero comunque rimasti amici. Così si era fatto coraggio ed era partito per Milano con la convinzione che a fine giornata avrebbe chiesto a Ermal un appuntamento.

L'ansia però non l'aveva abbandonato nemmeno un attimo, costringendoli più volte a fermarsi durante la registrazione perché Fabrizio steccava o si dimenticava le parole.

Alla fine della giornata, il risultato era deludente e Fabrizio si accasciò sul piccolo divano dello studio prendendosi la testa tra le mani e dandosi del cretino, perché in fondo sapeva che era solo colpa sua.

"Fabrizio, che ti prende oggi?" chiese Ermal sedendosi accanto a lui.

Era seriamente preoccupato. Non aveva mai visto Fabrizio così distratto e così agitato come quel giorno.

"Ho delle cose per la testa" rispose semplicemente Fabrizio.

"Quali cose?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo. Ermal lo fissava con espressione corrucciata e Fabrizio si perse a pensare che era talmente vicino che sarebbe bastato poco per baciarlo, evitando così l'imbarazzo del chiedergli un appuntamento. Ma se Ermal lo avesse rifiutato, sarebbe stato molto più doloroso e più imbarazzante.

Così si fece coraggio e disse: "Ecco, stavo a pensa' una cosa..."

Ma non riuscì mai a finire quella frase perché Paolo entrò nello studio come un uragano.

Ermal si voltò verso il nuovo arrivato guardandolo perplesso. Paolo aveva un'espressione che era un misto tra il felice e lo spaventato.

"Che succede?" chiese Ermal.

Paolo prese fiato e disse: "Sto per dirvi una cosa e potreste amarmi e odiarmi allo stesso tempo, ma vi prego fate prevalere la parte di voi che mi ama."

"Cos'hai combinato?" chiese di nuovo Ermal, questa volta con tono più serio.

"Ho mandato un demo a Baglioni."

"Che demo?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Uno di quelli che avete registrato quando avete iniziato a scrivere _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_. Era solo una bozza, lo so, ma ho pensato che valesse la pena tentare e avevo ragione" spiegò Paolo.

"Paolo, che stai dicendo?" chiese Ermal, mentre Fabrizio stava iniziando a capire cosa stesse succedendo e il panico iniziava a impossessarsi di lui.

"Baglioni vi vuole per Sanremo 2018."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Bob Marley" di Ermal Meta.


	8. Non importa dove stiamo andando, io sarò al tuo fianco

 

 

 

**Non importa dove stiamo andando, io sarò al tuo fianco**

 

 

 

 

"Sanremo?"

Giada continuava a fissare Fabrizio con uno sguardo perplesso ma felice.

Si erano incontrati al parco dietro casa di Giada per passare un po' di tempo insieme con i bambini.

Fabrizio le aveva raccontato cos'era successo pochi giorni prima, quando era andato a Milano per registrare la canzone.

"Sanremo" confermò lui.

"Ma voi non avete scritto quella canzone per Sanremo."

"Credi che non lo sappia? Però potrebbe essere un buon modo per diffondere il messaggio."

"Sicuramente. Quindi che fate? Accettate?"

Fabrizio sospirò. "Ci stiamo pensando. Però insomma, la scelta è abbastanza ovvia. Non è che possiamo dire di no a Claudio Baglioni."

Giada annuì e riportò lo sguardo su Libero e Anita, che giocavano nel parco.

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio a guardare i bambini per qualche minuto, poi Giada disse: "Quindi non hai parlato con Ermal?"

"No. E non credo che lo farò."

"Perché?" chiese Giada voltandosi verso Fabrizio.

"Perché quasi sicuramente andremo a Sanremo. Non posso rischiare di rovinare tutto. E poi boh, magari se aspetto un po' mi passerà" rispose lui.

"Meno male che siamo all'aperto, almeno le cazzate volano via" disse Giada riportando lo sguardo sui bambini.

"Pensi che non mi passerà?"

"Tu pensi che ti passerà?"

Fabrizio rimase un attimo in silenzio prima di trovare il coraggio di rispondere: "No."

"Ecco, appunto" rispose Giada sorridendo.

"Sai che ho pensato la prima volta che t'ho vista?"

"Cosa?" chiese Giada curiosa. Erano stati insieme dieci anni ma non avevano mai parlato delle prime impressioni che avevano avuto l'uno dell'altra.

"Che c'era qualcosa in te che mi attirava, anche se non sapevo cosa."

"È la stessa cosa che hai pensato di Ermal."

"Eh già."

"Speriamo che la vostra storia abbia un epilogo diverso dalla nostra" rispose lei.

Fabrizio la guardò triste. "Sai che mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose, vero?"

Lei annuì con un cenno. "Comunque non devi scusarti. Sono cose che capitano. Ci si ama tanto e poi a un certo punto non ci si ama più. Non è colpa di nessuno."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio.

Si sentiva ancora in colpa per aver lasciato Giada. Sapeva che lei era stata male per la fine della loro storia, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere.

"Com'è andata poi con quel tipo?" chiese Fabrizio per cercare di cambiare discorso. Sapere che Giada aveva ripreso a uscire con qualcuno lo faceva stare un po' meglio, lo faceva sentire un po' meno stronzo.

Giada sbuffò. "Bene, fino a quando ha detto che non gli piacciono i bambini."

"Idiota" disse Fabrizio con una smorfia.

"Già. Beh, tu non hai questo problema. Ermal li adora" disse Giada buttando uno sguardo verso Libero e Anita.

Fabrizio sorrise ripensando a quando aveva visto Ermal e Anita insieme, a come Anita si era attaccata a lui e a come Ermal l'aveva stretta a sé.

"Credi che, se in futuro ci fosse qualcosa tra me e Ermal, i bambini la prenderebbero bene?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Sono bambini, Fabrì. Loro mica se li fanno questi problemi."

Fabrizio annuì.

Giada aveva ragione. Non erano i bambini il problema. Di solito sono gli adulti che inspiegabilmente hanno difficoltà ad accettare queste cose. Come se l'amore fosse una questione di parti anatomiche piuttosto che di sentimenti.

"E poi non sarà mai peggio della volta in cui Libero, dopo aver ascoltato _Pace_ , mi ha chiesto cosa volesse dire _farsi una sega_ " disse Giada dopo un po'.

Sì, probabilmente l'eventualità che Fabrizio stesse con un uomo sarebbe stato l'ultimo dei problemi.

 

***

 

Quando Ermal si svegliò, si stupì di essere solo.

Che fine avevano fatto Rinald e Silvia?

Era altamente improbabile che lo avessero lasciato solo senza avvertirlo.

Nemmeno il tempo di pensarlo e Rinald uscì dal bagno, avvolto nell'accappatoio dell'albergo.

"Scusa, ho approfittato della doccia" disse quando si accorse che Ermal era sveglio.

Ermal annuì con un cenno, ancora troppo addormentato per parlare.

"Silvia è scesa a fare colazione" aggiunse Rinald.

Quella notte erano rimasti svegli fino all'alba. Non avevano parlato di niente, erano semplicemente rimasti svegli a guardare la televisione e a commentare un vecchio film.

Nessuno di loro aveva nominato Fabrizio e Ermal gliene era profondamente grato.

La prima ad addormentarsi era stata Silvia. Era crollata con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Rinald proprio mentre quest'ultimo le faceva una domanda.

"Che bello quando la gente ti ascolta" aveva ironizzato lui, facendo ridere anche Ermal.

Un'ora più tardi, anche Rinald e Ermal si erano addormentati accanto a Silvia sull'enorme letto matrimoniale che poche ore prima aveva accolto le lacrime di Ermal.

Era stato stranamente confortante non dormire solo. L'aveva fatto sentire meglio anche se, al suo risveglio, il pensiero di Fabrizio era tornato a tormentarlo.

"Vuoi parlare di quello che mi hai detto ieri sera?" chiese Rinald.

"No" rispose Ermal con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

"Posso farti una domanda?"

"Riguarda quello che ho detto ieri sera?"

"In parte."

"Allora no."

"Non importa, te la faccio lo stesso" disse Rinald.

Ermal roteò gli occhi scocciato prima di fargli cenno di continuare.

"Tu ami Fabrizio?" chiese Rinald.

Ermal rispose di getto, senza nemmeno pensarci. "Sì. Certo che lo amo."

"E allora che problemi ti fai? Voglio dire, capisco che per te sia complicato accettare di essere innamorato di un uomo, dopo che per trentasette anni sei stato convinto di essere etero, ma non focalizzarti sul tuo orientamento sessuale. Cioè, chi se ne frega di cosa ti piace! Pensa solo a come ti senti quando sei con Fabrizio, a cosa provi quando lui ti bacia o ti abbraccia o semplicemente ti manda un messaggio. Sono queste le cose importanti, Ermal" disse Rinald, parlando a cuore aperto.

"Non è così semplice."

"Sì che lo è. Cos'hai provato la prima volta che l'hai baciato?"

Ermal ci mise meno di un secondo a ricordare quel momento. Non perché fosse accaduto poco tempo prima, ma perché era impresso nella sua memoria e sapeva che sarebbe rimasto lì per sempre.

"È stato tutto e niente allo stesso tempo. Non saprei che parole usare per spiegartelo" rispose Ermal.

Rinald sorrise come se avesse appena avuto la risposta che voleva. Poi afferrò il telefono e digitò velocemente qualcosa. Dopo qualche attimo passò il telefono a Ermal e gli disse di premere play.

Ermal rimase stupito di vedere sé stesso durante un'intervista di qualche settimana prima. E poi capì.

Un bambino gli aveva chiesto a cosa si ispirava per scrivere le sue canzoni e lui a un certo punto aveva detto: "Se tu riesci a spiegare perché sei innamorato o perché quella ragazza ti piace, allora vuol dire che non ti piace abbastanza."

"Ogni volta che abbiamo parlato di Fabrizio, e non parlo solo di oggi ma intendo proprio ogni volta da quando lo conosci, hai sempre avuto difficoltà a trovare le parole. Dovrà pur voler dire qualcosa" disse Rinald.

Certo che voleva dire qualcosa, Ermal lo sapeva. Voleva dire che amava Fabrizio così tanto da non riuscire a descrivere i suoi sentimenti, ed era stato così fin da subito.

Quando lui ancora non se n'era accorto, il suo cuore si era già legato a quello di Fabrizio.

"Per favore, Ermal, chiamalo e digli che lo ami. Per l'amor del cielo, chiaritevi e tornate insieme! Non ne posso più di vederti così, e sono qua solo da poche ore" sbottò Rinald.

"Probabilmente mi odia in questo momento" disse Ermal.

"E avrebbe ragione. Ma non puoi farti frenare da quello."

Già, non poteva.

Fabrizio, una volta, gli aveva detto che per le cose belle bisogna essere pronti a rischiare.

Fabrizio non era solo una cosa bella. Era la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata.

Si sarebbe fatto coraggio, avrebbe accantonato i suoi dubbi e si sarebbe ripreso la sua cosa bella.

 

***

 

Le settimane seguenti alla loro decisione di partecipare a Sanremo furono a dir poco frenetiche.

Fabrizio aveva accantonato i suoi sentimenti, mettendo al primo posto la loro canzone.

Non volevano vincere. Certo, se avessero vinto non gli avrebbe fatto schifo, ma l'unica cosa che voleva era salire su quel palco e cantare con Ermal quel messaggio che per loro era così importante.

Per un attimo pensò ai suoi fan, quelli che gli avevano scritto le e-mail, e si domandò se quella canzone li avrebbe aiutati a superare la paura, se in qualche modo si sarebbero sentiti orgogliosi di lui.

Lavorarono sodo, provando la canzone fino allo sfinimento e Fabrizio, per un po', quasi si dimenticò di ciò che provava per Ermal.

Ma poi capitavano le sere in cui mangiavano una pizza insieme oppure finivano di lavorare tardi e si addormentavano sul divano dello studio, e allora tutto tornava a galla.

Bastava vedere le labbra di Ermal sporche di sugo per pensare che sarebbe stata un'ottima scusa per baciarlo. Bastava svegliarsi su quel vecchio divano con la testa sulla sua spalla e la schiena indolenzita per pensare che avrebbe voluto svegliarsi così ogni mattina.

Ma Sanremo era dietro l'angolo ogni volta, a spiarli con fare minaccioso, a rimettere nella testa di Fabrizio il dubbio che sarebbe stato meglio non dire nulla, perché altrimenti avrebbe rovinato tutto.

Arrivare al 6 febbraio, il giorno dell'inizio del Festival, per Fabrizio fu quasi una liberazione. Non ne poteva più di stare vicino a Ermal e fingere di considerarlo solo un amico.

Ormai aveva preso la sua decisione. Al termine del Festival, avrebbe deciso se confessare tutto a Ermal, oppure rimanere in silenzio e allontanarsi definitivamente da lui. Qualunque fosse la sua decisione, avrebbe messo un punto a quella storia.

Ma ovviamente, allontanarsi da una persona che ti piace, anzi che ami (perché ormai Fabrizio aveva capito di essersi inevitabilmente innamorato) non è poi così semplice. Fabrizio se ne rese conto la prima sera del Festival, quando al termine della canzone non riuscì a trattenersi dall'abbracciare Ermal.

Non aveva potuto farne a meno. Quella voglia di contatto fisico con lui se la teneva dentro da troppo tempo e Ermal, con le continue pacche rassicuranti sulla spalla, non aveva migliorato la situazione.

Stavano tornando in albergo dopo la fine della prima serata, quando Ermal disse: "Non me lo aspettavo quell'abbraccio alla fine."

"T'ha dato fastidio?" chiese Fabrizio, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto in attesa della risposta.

"Stranamente no."

"Stranamente?"

"Di solito non mi piace il contatto fisico, credo che sia un po' per colpa di mio padre. Ma con te è diverso. Con te non mi dà fastidio" disse Ermal, voltandosi verso di lui e sorridendo.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio sentendosi contemporaneamente male e bene.

Si sentiva un idiota per non aver pensato che il passato di Ermal avrebbe potuto influenzare il suo presente, per averlo toccato in un modo così intimo senza pensare che avrebbe potuto dargli fastidio. E allo stesso tempo si sentiva incredibilmente felice perché Ermal aveva detto che quell'abbraccio non era stato fastidioso.

Quando arrivarono davanti alla stanza di Fabrizio, Ermal lo salutò sorridendo ed entrò nella stanza di fronte, lasciandolo in mezzo al corridoio con gli occhi lucidi di felicità.

Quella notte Fabrizio, che aveva sempre avuto difficoltà a dormire, si addormentò all'istante con il pensiero del corpo di Ermal stretto al suo.

Fu lo squillo del suo cellulare in piena notte a svegliarlo.

Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, afferrò il telefono e lo sotterrò sotto il cuscino, sperando che avrebbe attutito la suoneria. Il telefono, però, continuava a suonare. Dopo un paio di chiamate, Fabrizio ormai era abbastanza sveglio da rispondere e quando il cellulare squillò di nuovo, il romano esordì con uno scocciato: "Che c'è?"

"Abbiamo un problema. Bello grosso, aggiungerei" disse il suo manager dall'altra parte.

"Che problema?" rispose Fabrizio, ora un po' preoccupato.

"Vogliono squalificare la canzone. Pare che ci sia qualcosa contro il regolamento, che..."

Fabrizio non lo fece nemmeno finire di parlare. Chiuse la telefonata e si fiondò dall'altro lato del corridoio.

L'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era Ermal.

Bussò per almeno cinque minuti, prima che il riccio aprisse la porta.

Aveva le occhiaie più profonde del solito e gli occhi lucidi.

"Te l'hanno detto?" chiese Fabrizio.

Ermal annuì e si fece da parte per farlo entrare.

"Come stai?" chiese ancora Fabrizio.

Ermal si passò una mano sulla faccia. "Ho appena vomitato tutto quello che avevo nello stomaco e ho una rabbia addosso che non ti immagini, ma a parte questo sto bene. Tu?"

Fabrizio realizzò in quel momento che tutto ciò che sapeva era che volevano squalificare la canzone. Non sapeva nemmeno il perché. Quando aveva saputo la notizia, l'unica cosa che contava per lui era stare vicino a Ermal e affrontare quella cosa insieme. Ma quale cosa? Lui nemmeno aveva capito cosa fosse successo.

"Io... Beh, in realtà non so nemmeno che è successo. M'hanno chiamato e il mio primo pensiero è stato venire qua."

Ermal sospirò e si sedette sul bordo del letto. Fabrizio prese una sedia e si posizionò di fronte a lui.

"Dicono che abbiamo violato il regolamento. Parlano di plagio" disse Ermal.

"Plagio? Ma plagio di cosa?"

"Hanno fatto un confronto con _Silenzio_ e hanno notato la somiglianza."

"Sì, peccato che _Silenzio_ , così come il nostro ritornello, sia stata scritta da me e Andrea. E Andrea è citato tra gli autori della canzone. Quindi di che stiamo parlando? Di un plagio di noi stessi?" disse Fabrizio arrabbiato.

"Che cazzo ne so. Ho recuperato su internet una copia del regolamento, magari c'è qualcosa che c'è sfuggito. Ma non ho ancora avuto il coraggio di leggerlo. Fabrì, se davvero abbiamo sbagliato qualcosa..."

Fabrizio lo bloccò posandogli una mano sul ginocchio. "Andrà tutto bene. Non abbiamo sbagliato niente."

Ermal chiuse gli occhi sentendosi leggermente più calmo, un po' per le parole di Fabrizio e un po' per la sua mano appoggiata alla sua gamba.

Era febbraio, faceva un freddo tremendo, eppure la sua pelle in quel punto, appena sotto le dita di Fabrizio, bruciava come se fosse sotto il sole. E in una notte fredda, in cui tutto sembra cadere a pezzi, non c'era niente di più rassicurante.

 

 

La mattina seguente, Ermal fu il primo a svegliarsi.

Per un attimo si stupì di essere riuscito a chiudere occhio, poi si ricordò della presenza di Fabrizio accanto a lui. Quella notte, dopo che Fabrizio aveva cercato di tranquillizzarlo, gli aveva chiesto di restare a fargli compagnia per un po' e alla fine si erano addormentati entrambi.

Un sorriso spontaneo nacque sulle labbra di Ermal. Era strano come una persona conosciuta poco tempo prima avesse il potere di farlo stare meglio, di tranquillizzarlo così tanto.

Si voltò quel tanto che bastava a guardare l'uomo accanto a lui.

Fabrizio dormiva ancora, con i capelli davanti agli occhi chiusi e le labbra leggermente aperte.

Era bello, talmente bello che per un attimo Ermal sentì l'impulso di posargli una mano sulla guancia e svegliarlo con un bacio.

Appena si accorse di ciò che aveva pensato, spalancò gli occhi.

Ma che diavolo gli saltava in mente? Fabrizio era un suo collega, un suo amico, nulla di più.

E poi, da quando faceva certi pensieri sugli uomini? A lui erano sempre piaciute le donne. O almeno, così pensava. Una parte del suo corpo, a quanto pare, non era d'accordo.

"È solo il mattino" sussurrò Ermal, sperando che dirlo lo avrebbe convinto un po' di più.

"Cosa?" mormorò Fabrizio contro il cuscino.

Ermal si alzò di scatto e si diresse verso il bagno. "Niente! Vado a farmi una doccia!"

Fabrizio disse qualcos'altro che suonava vagamente come un: "Va bene" e si voltò dall'altra parte continuando a dormire.

Quando Ermal uscì dal bagno, dopo una doccia gelata durata talmente tanto da fargli arrossare la pelle, Fabrizio non era più nel suo letto. Al suo posto c'era solo un biglietto in cui lo avvertiva che si sarebbero visti alla conferenza stampa.

Ermal sospirò. Doveva smettere di preoccuparsi di Fabrizio. C'erano problemi più gravi da risolvere.

Eppure, nonostante la polemica scoppiata la sera precedente occupasse il 90% dei suoi pensieri, Ermal continuava a pensare a quel 10%. E in quel 10% c'era tutto ciò che lo faceva stare bene.

C'era il sorriso di sua madre, le partite a calcio improvvisate con suo fratello, le serate passate a chiacchierare con sua sorella. C'era il mare, la sua Bari, i suoi lupi.

Ma più di tutto, c'era Fabrizio. C'era il modo in cui si copriva la bocca mentre rideva, come se fosse imbarazzato. C'erano le sue pacche sulla spalla, il suo abbraccio dopo l'esibizione della sera precedente, il suo sguardo rassicurante mentre andavano alla conferenza stampa.

Così, in uno slancio di assurdo sentimentalismo che Ermal proprio non sapeva da dove fosse uscito, appena prima di entrare nella sala in cui avrebbero affrontato i giornalisti, prese Fabrizio per il polso fermandolo in mezzo al corridoio e disse: "Sai, se questa cosa andasse male, dovremmo fare i conti con un casino più grande di noi. Ma ti posso giurare che non c'è nessun altro con cui vorrei affrontare questo casino."

Fabrizio sorrise. "Non ci sarà nessun casino. Ma se ci fosse, per me vale lo stesso."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Find my way back" di Eric Arjes.


	9. Ad un secondo di distanza da un errore

 

 

 

**Ad un secondo di distanza da un errore**

 

 

 

 

Erano passate sei ore dalla conferenza stampa e continuavano a non esserci novità.

Fabrizio sbuffò per l'ennesima volta, mentre Ermal, seduto sul bordo del letto, si limitava a fissare il vuoto.

"Ma quanto ci mettono a decidere? Non è poi così difficile, cazzo!" sbottò Fabrizio, parlando per la prima volta dopo ore.

"Tu non eri quello che diceva che sarebbe andato tutto bene?" disse Ermal.

"So' comunque agitato."

Ermal si lasciò cadere all'indietro, sdraiandosi completamente sul letto di Fabrizio.

"Il tuo letto è più comodo" disse, un po' per cambiare discorso e un po' perché era davvero più comodo del suo.

Fabrizio gli lanciò un'occhiata. "Eh va beh, vuol dire che 'sta notte dormiamo qua."

Ermal non rispose, come se fosse normale che Fabrizio avesse implicitamente proposto di dormire di nuovo insieme. La sua parte razionale avrebbe voluto dire: "Grazie, ma anche no. Me ne torno in camera mia."

Ma gli aveva fatto così bene dormire accanto a Fabrizio la notte precedente, che proprio non se la sentiva di rifiutare.

Fabrizio, d'altra parte, nemmeno si era accorto di quello che stava dicendo fino a quando aveva notato il silenzio di Ermal e si era messo a pensare a cosa era appena uscito dalle sue labbra. Ma ormai era troppo tardi per ritrattare. E in realtà, lui non voleva ritrattare.

Stava bene accanto a Ermal e sapeva di non poter pretendere nulla di più di un'amicizia, ma che male c'era se godeva di quei piccoli momenti? In fondo, era tutto ciò che poteva avere.

"Dico davvero, Ermal. Puoi dormire qui, se vuoi" disse ancora Fabrizio.

Ermal sollevò la testa dal letto quel tanto che bastava per guardare il collega e disse: "Non ti dà fastidio?"

Non sapeva perché lo stava chiedendo. Avrebbe semplicemente potuto declinare l'offerta, fingere che la frase di Fabrizio fosse solo una battuta. Ma una parte di lui voleva avere qualcosa di bello in quella giornata di merda e passare del tempo accanto a Fabrizio era l'unica cosa bella che gli veniva in mente.

"No. Se mi desse fastidio non te l'avrei chiesto" disse Fabrizio. Poi aggiunse: "Basta che non mi freghi le coperte."

 

 

Quando quella sera, dopo aver cenato ed essere passato in camera sua per cambiarsi, Ermal bussò alla porta di Fabrizio, l'aria attorno a loro sapeva di imbarazzo e felicità.

Ermal fissò il letto per un attimo, indeciso sul da farsi, quando Fabrizio disse: "Scegli il lato che preferisci, a me non fa differenza."

Il riccio si sistemò sul lato sinistro, mentre osservava il collega infilarsi una maglietta stropicciata che evidentemente usava da pigiama.

Quando Fabrizio lo raggiunse, Ermal si sporse verso il comodino per spegnere la lampada.

Nell'oscurità della stanza era un po' più semplice ignorare le sensazioni che provava a contatto con Fabrizio. Almeno sapeva che l'amico non avrebbe notato il rossore sulle sue guance.

C'erano almeno trenta centimetri a separarli, ma Ermal sentiva chiaramente il calore del corpo accanto al suo. Per un attimo si domandò cosa avrebbe provato a sentirlo più vicino, a contatto con la sua pelle.

"Ermal."

"Mh?" rispose semplicemente, preoccupato di essere stato colto in flagrante mentre tentava di avvicinarsi a Fabrizio.

"Ho un buon presentimento."

"Su cosa?"

"Sul Festival."

"Ci hanno sospesi, Bizio."

Fabrizio sorrise sentendo il soprannome che Ermal gli aveva appena dato. "Sospesi non vuol dire squalificati. Carino il soprannome, comunque."

Ermal si rese conto solo in quell'istante di non averlo chiamato come faceva di solito. "Non so da dove mi sia uscito."

"Mi piace. Nessun altro mi chiama così."

Ermal sorrise. "Buonanotte, Bizio."

"Buonanotte, Ermal."

 

 

La mattina seguente si svegliarono entrambi di scatto. Il telefono di Fabrizio continuava a suonare e Ermal giurò a sé stesso di non aver mai sentito una suoneria tanto fastidiosa.

"Bizio, rispondi a quel maledetto telefono o te lo faccio volare dalla finestra" disse Ermal mettendo la testa sotto il cuscino.

Fabrizio afferrò il cellulare e rispose con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. "Pronto?"

Dall'altra parte, Claudio Baglioni si schiarì la voce prima di dire: "Ciao, Fabrizio. Sono Claudio. Ti ho svegliato?"

Sentendo la sua voce, Fabrizio si sentì improvvisamente più sveglio. Se Claudio lo stava chiamando, probabilmente aveva delle novità.

"No, Claudio, figurati. Che succede?"

Ermal si tolse il cuscino dalla testa sentendo nominare Claudio e guardò attentamente Fabrizio mentre si alzava nervoso dal letto. Lo vide camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza mentre annuiva di tanto in tanto e poi sorridere mentre diceva: "Va bene, grazie. Sì, lo dico io a Ermal. Ciao."

Ermal si alzò dal letto mentre Fabrizio finiva la chiamata e appoggiava il telefono sul comodino.

"Allora?" chiese impaziente.

Fabrizio stava sorridendo, quindi Ermal immaginò fossero buone notizie ma non poteva esserne certo.

"Siamo in gara. Ci esibiamo stasera" disse Fabrizio sorridendo e buttando le braccia al collo di Ermal.

Ermal ricambiò l'abbraccio stringendogli i fianchi.

Erano in gara. Nessuno scandalo, nessuna squalifica. Andava tutto bene.

 

 

La sera arrivò velocemente, troppo velocemente se si considera quanto erano stati lenti gli ultimi due giorni.

Ermal sbadigliò per l'ennesima volta, come faceva sempre quando era nervoso, e si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Fabrizio. L'aveva perso di vista qualche minuto prima e non aveva minimamente idea di dove fosse finito.

Ad un tratto, sentì la sua voce urlare: "Non mi avete fatto niente!"

Si voltò e lo vide. Aveva lo sguardo fisso davanti al muro di fronte a sé e stava scaldando la voce. Peccato solo che lo stesse facendo nel posto con più rimbombo di tutto l'Ariston.

Si avvicinò a lui cercando di nascondere una risata.

"Bizio, che stai facendo?"

"Mi scaldo" disse solo lui, continuando a tenere la faccia rivolta verso il muro.

"No, stai urlando. È un po' diverso" rispose Ermal.

Fabrizio di voltò verso di lui. "M'avete sentito?"

"Eh, sì."

"Cazzo, che figura de merda."

"Ma non dire cazzate. Lo sanno tutti che siamo agitati per quello che è successo. Nessuno farà caso a qualche frase urlata" disse Ermal, cercando di rincuorarlo.

Fabrizio fece una smorfia. "Io non so' agitato. So' tranquillissimo. Sono gli altri che mi mettono ansia."

"Va bene, Bizio" lo assecondò Ermal sorridendo.

Ormai lo conosceva abbastanza bene da capire che stava mentendo.

Era agitato, così come lo sarebbe stato chiunque, ma voleva dimostrare che nulla poteva scalfirlo. 

"Quando tocca a noi?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Tra poco. Dai, andiamo."

 

 

Quella sera, a Sanremo, nell'aria doveva esserci qualcosa di strano. Ermal non sapeva che altra spiegazione darsi.

In una situazione normale, non avrebbe mai abbracciato Fabrizio alla fine della loro esibizione. Non avrebbe mai bussato alla sua porta alle 3 di notte, con una bottiglia in mano, dicendogli che dovevano festeggiare.

Eppure, era ciò che era successo.

La loro esibizione era stata fenomenale. Molto più intensa ed emozionante di quella della prima sera.

Avevano cantato con una grinta che non pensavano nemmeno di avere e a ogni _non mi avete fatto niente_ , pensavano a chi li aveva accusati di plagio, a chi li aveva fatti stare male nelle ore precedenti.

Proprio alla fine della canzone, Ermal si era avvicinato a Fabrizio e gli aveva circondato le spalle con un braccio. Non sapeva perché lo aveva fatto, sapeva solo che sentiva che era la cosa giusta da fare.

Fabrizio era stato al suo fianco e lui non voleva smettere di sentirlo vicino solo perché la polemica si era sgonfiata.

Quando erano tornati in albergo, Ermal aveva pensato per un attimo di chiedere scherzosamente in quale camera avrebbero dormito quella notte, solo perché voleva passare ancora un po' di tempo con Fabrizio ma non sapeva come fare a dirglielo. Invece, tutto ciò che uscì dalla sua bocca fu: "Beh, allora ci vediamo domani."

Fabrizio annuì sorridendo ed entrò nella sua stanza, mentre Ermal si dava mentalmente del cretino.

E così, nemmeno un'ora più tardi, bussò alla porta di Fabrizio con una bottiglia di vino in mano.

"Che ci fai qua? Quella dove l'hai presa?" chiese Fabrizio indicando la bottiglia.

"Dobbiamo festeggiare. Per questa, ho fatto gli occhi dolci a una ragazza della reception. Ho scoperto che è una mia fan" disse Ermal, entrando in camera.

In effetti, era andata proprio così. Le aveva offerto una foto e un autografo in cambio di una bottiglia di vino rubata dalla cucina e lei aveva accettato.

"E bravo Ermal che fa il marpione con le ragazzine" ridacchiò Fabrizio.

"Avrà avuto trent'anni. Non era poi così piccola" si difese Ermal mentre apriva la bottiglia.

Fabrizio lo fissava sempre più rapito. Non c'era cosa di Ermal che non lo affascinasse.

Il riccio si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e bevve un sorso, mentre Fabrizio continuava a fissarlo e a cercare di non pensare a quanto potesse essere maledettamente bello anche mentre faceva una cosa banale come bere.

"Allora, che festeggiamo?" chiese Fabrizio prendendo la bottiglia dalle mani di Ermal e bevendo un sorso di vino.

"Il fatto che, pure se ci hanno provato, alla fine non ci hanno fatto niente" disse Ermal mentre cercava di riprendersi la bottiglia.

Nel farlo, le sue dita sfiorarono quelle di Fabrizio. Si sentì come se si fosse scottato, ma allo stesso tempo era attratto da quel contatto e guardando Fabrizio capì che anche per lui era lo stesso.

Ne voleva ancora, ne voleva di più. E allo stesso tempo si sentiva sbagliato per desiderare un suo amico così tanto e in modo tutt'altro che amichevole.

Fabrizio, invece, non sembrava farsi tutti questi problemi. Appoggiò la bottiglia sulla cassettiera a fianco a lui e si avvicinò ulteriormente a Ermal, appoggiandogli una mano sul collo.

La mano di Fabrizio era piacevolmente calda e Ermal non poté fare a meno di sospirare a quel contatto.

Fabrizio, al contrario, trattenne il fiato. Nemmeno lui sapeva quante volte aveva immaginato di trovarsi in quella situazione, ormai aveva perso il conto.

Ermal era lì, di fronte a lui, e non si era spostato nonostante le sue intenzioni fossero più che chiare.

Forse non era così fuori dalla sua portata come aveva sempre creduto.

Sorrise senza nemmeno accorgersene mentre avvicinava al suo viso a quello di Ermal.

Stava per baciarlo. Lo avrebbe fatto, se solo non avessero bussato alla porta.

Ermal fece un passo indietro, come se si fosse svegliato all'improvviso, lasciando Fabrizio immobile con la mano a mezz'aria.

"Fabrizio? Ermal è qui?"

Fabrizio sbuffò sentendo la voce di Marco, mentre Ermal lo superava e si avviava verso la porta dicendo: "Sì, Marco. Arrivo."

Rimase immobile dov'era, mettendosi in tasca la mano che fino a un attimo prima era stata a contatto con la pelle di Ermal, mentre l’altro parlava con Marco in corridoio.

Appena lo sentì rientrare si voltò verso di lui, consapevole che ormai il momento era passato e che a quel punto potevano esserci solo due soluzioni: uno dei due poteva buttarsi e riprendere da dove erano stati interrotti, oppure potevano lasciarsi divorare dall'imbarazzo e fare finta che non fosse successo nulla.

"Senti, per quanto riguarda prima..." iniziò Ermal, in realtà senza sapere come finire la frase.

"Dimentichiamoci tutto, ok? Siamo solo un po' euforici per la serata. Non rischiamo di rovinare tutto" disse Fabrizio.

Non era quello che pensava. Non lo era nemmeno lontanamente, ma all'improvviso aveva avuto paura.

Si era reso conto che nella sua vita avrebbe potuto fare a meno di molte cose, ma non di Ermal. Preferiva mantenere un rapporto di amicizia piuttosto che rischiare di buttare via tutto perché aveva iniziato a ragionare come un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale.

"Sì, sono d'accordo. Sarebbe stato un errore" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio abbozzò un sorriso per cercare di nascondere quando in realtà gli avesse fatto male quella frase.

"Già" disse semplicemente afferrando la bottiglia e bevendone ben più di un sorso.

Ermal si voltò per andarsene. Poi, con una mano già sulla maniglia della porta, disse: "È tutto a posto tra noi?"

Fabrizio annuì.

Ma era davvero così? Era davvero tutto a posto?

 

***

 

"A che pensi?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo su Giada, che lo stava fissando curiosa. "Come, scusa?"

"Sei pensieroso. A che stai pensando?" chiese di nuovo lei.

"Alla prima volta che ho cercato di baciare Ermal."

"Credevo che fosse stato lui a baciarti per primo" disse Giada.

"Infatti è così. Ma prima di quella volta, c'è stato un momento in cui stavo per baciarlo io."

"E poi che è successo?"

"Montanari ci ha interrotti" disse Fabrizio con una smorfia.

"E scommetto che lo odi a morte per questo" disse Giada ridendo.

"Lo odio sì! Io e Ermal abbiamo perso un sacco di tempo per colpa di quel bacio mancato."

"Io non credo."

Fabrizio la guardò confuso. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Non avete perso tempo. Anzi, quel tempo vi è servito per fare chiarezza. Avete capito davvero cosa provate l'uno per l'altro, cosa volete l'uno dall'altro. È stato un bene non affrettare le cose" disse Giada.

"Io non avevo bisogno di fare chiarezza, sapevo già quello che provavo. E Ermal invece, nemmeno con quel mese e mezzo in più è riuscito a fare chiarezza, visto com'è finita" disse Fabrizio, senza accorgersi che gli occhi gli erano diventati lucidi.

Giada lo ascoltò pazientemente, poi lo strinse a sé come faceva spesso con Anita e Libero quando erano tristi.

"Mi manca da morire, Giadì. Ci sono dei momenti in cui mi sembra di non riuscire nemmeno a respirare."

"Chiamalo."

"Cosa?" chiese Fabrizio con gli occhi sgranati, come se Giada avesse appena detto un'assurdità.

"Non ne posso più di vederti così. Prendi quel cazzo di cellulare e chiamalo. Altrimenti lo faccio io."

"Non saprei cosa dirgli. Lui probabilmente nemmeno mi vuole parlare."

"Allora chiedigli semplicemente se verrà all'Olimpico. È una domanda sensata, visto quello che è successo" disse Giada.

Fabrizio si lasciò convincere e digitò in fretta il messaggio, prima di cambiare idea.

 

 

_Ciao Ermal. Scusa se ti disturbo, voglio solo chiederti se sabato verrai all'Olimpico._

_Spero che tu stia bene. Mi manchi._

 

 

Si pentì quasi subito dell'ultima frase, ma ormai aveva premuto invio.

La risposta non si fece attendere e leggendola, Fabrizio ritrovò il sorriso per la prima volta da quando era uscito da quella camera d'albergo pochi giorni prima.  

 

 

_Non me lo perderei per niente al mondo._

_Mi manchi anche tu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Un'altra vita" di Fabrizio Moro.


	10. Sei nelle mie vene e non posso tirarti fuori

 

 

 

**Sei nelle mie vene e non posso tirarti fuori**

 

 

 

 

"Allora? È stato così terribile?" chiese Rinald, anche se sapeva già la risposta.

Ermal continuava a fissare lo schermo del cellulare e a sorridere come un bambino la mattina di Natale.

Quella mattina, Rinald gli aveva detto di chiamare Fabrizio almeno una ventina di volte. Ogni volta, Ermal rispondeva di no. Diceva che Fabrizio probabilmente lo odiava e che non avrebbe avuto senso chiamarlo.

E poi, poche ore dopo, era stato Fabrizio a scrivere a lui.

"Non ho mai detto che sarebbe stato terribile. Ho detto che probabilmente mi avrebbe insultato" disse Ermal.

"Eh, sì, è proprio quello che ha fatto" rispose ironicamente Rinald.

Ermal sorrise di nuovo. Non poteva negare che quel _mi manchi_ gli avesse scaldato il cuore e che fosse estremamente sollevato di sapere che, nonostante tutto, Fabrizio non lo odiava.

Ma i dubbi erano ancora lì, in un angolo della sua testa, pronti a divorarlo.

"Manca poco al concerto" disse Silvia.

Ermal annuì. "Già. Quindi non ho molto tempo per capire cosa fare."

Silvia e Rinald si scambiarono un'occhiata, poi la ragazza disse: "Cosa c'è da capire? Tu lo ami, lui ti ama..."

"Silvia, sai che è più complicato di così."

Silvia sbuffò. Lo sapeva, in effetti.

Ricordava bene la sera del concerto a Milano, quando era andata a salutare Ermal. E ricordava quando l'aveva chiamata il giorno seguente, per raccontarle le novità. Sapeva meglio di chiunque altro quali fossero i suoi dubbi, ma allo stesso tempo non le sembrava qualcosa di insuperabile. Non se di mezzo c'era un amore come quello di Ermal e Fabrizio.

"Sei tu che lo stai rendendo complicato, Ermal" rispose lei.

E forse aveva ragione, dovette ammettere Ermal. Razionalmente, sapeva che era così.

Ma negli ultimi tempi, Ermal la razionalità l'aveva usata poco.

 

***

 

Gli ultimi giorni a Sanremo erano passati in un attimo.

Erano successe così tante cose che sia Ermal che Fabrizio avevano iniziato a vivere in una sorta di bolla che li distaccava dal mondo esterno. Era come se non stessero vivendo quell'esperienza, ma la vedessero semplicemente accadere davanti ai loro occhi come un film.

Nessuno dei due aveva più parlato di ciò che era successo (o non successo) tra loro. Erano andati avanti con la loro vita e con i loro impegni, senza considerare che le cose tra loro erano inevitabilmente cambiate. Cercavano di ignorarlo, ma il cambiamento nel loro rapporto ormai era ovunque.

Lo si vedeva nelle piccole cose. Nelle pacche amichevoli sulle spalle, che più che pacche erano diventare carezze. Negli sguardi che si lanciavano di sfuggita, pensando di non essere visti. Negli abbracci, un po' più imbarazzati e allo stesso tempo un po' più intimi.

E poi c'erano anche i gesti più palesi. Come l'intervista, il giorno dopo il quasi-bacio, in cui Ermal aveva spiegato l'abbraccio della sera precedente dicendo: "Lui è mio fratello, io lo difendo. E quindi lo abbraccio" e Fabrizio lo aveva guardato sorridendo e passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, consapevole che di fraterno tra loro non c'era proprio nulla.

Poi c'era stato il prendersi per mano alla fine della loro esibizione durante la finale. Un gesto spontaneo da parte di Ermal che Fabrizio proprio non si sarebbe mai aspettato, ma che l'aveva fatto sorridere e tremare, come tremava ogni volta che Ermal era accanto a lui.

E poi c'era stata la vittoria. L'abbraccio dentro cui entrambi avevano chiuso i loro sentimenti, Ermal che sollevava Fabrizio in uno slancio di gioia, Fabrizio che gli scompigliava i capelli e gli sussurrava: "Ce l'abbiamo fatta", le mani di entrambi che scorrevano sulla schiena dell'altro provocando quei brividi di cui si sente tanto parlare nei film ma che mai penseresti di provare nella vita reale.

E, alla fine, la loro esibizione da vincitori. La gioia negli occhi, Fabrizio che si avvicinava alla fine della canzone e baciava Ermal sulla guancia, Ermal che sorrideva e lo stringeva a sé.

Ripensando a quelle cose, accadute solo pochi giorni prima, Fabrizio non poteva fare a meno di sorridere mentre saliva in macchina dopo l'ennesimo firmacopie.

Gli piaceva incontrare i fan. Se avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto con loro per ore. Ma non poteva negare che quella lontananza da Ermal lo facesse stare male ogni giorno di più.

Avevano passato la settimana di Sanremo e quella seguente praticamente sempre insieme, tra Festival e interviste varie, e trovarsi improvvisamente da solo non era semplice.

Ogni tanto parlavano al telefono, ma Fabrizio aspettava sempre che fosse Ermal a chiamarlo perché non sapeva come comportarsi dopo che lo aveva quasi baciato. E così erano finiti per parlarsi un paio di volte e mandarsi qualche messaggio, ma nulla di più.

Quella sera, quando Fabrizio guardò il cellulare dopo la giornata trascorsa a firmare autografi, si rese conto che erano passati quasi cinque giorni dall'ultima volta che si erano sentiti.

Senza riflettere troppo a quello che stava facendo, aprì la sua conversazione e scrisse velocemente un messaggio.

 

 

 

_Pomeriggio infinito._

_Non vedo l'ora di andare in albergo e dormire._

_Tu come stai?_

 

La risposta non si fece attendere.

 

 

 

_Idem. Sono arrivato ora in albergo._

_Doccia e poi vado a dormire._

 

Fabrizio rilesse il messaggio un paio di volte, indeciso su come rispondere. Ermal non sembrava avere voglia di parlare, cosa che Fabrizio capiva totalmente, ma non poteva negare di essere un po' deluso.

Stava ancora pensando a cosa scrivere, quando il telefono vibrò di nuovo annunciando un nuovo messaggio.

 

 

 

_Quando arrivi in albergo chiamami._

 

 

_Credevo fossi stanco._

 

 

_È così, ma voglio parlare con te prima di andare a dormire._

 

Fabrizio sorrise, sperando di arrivare in albergo il più in fretta possibile. Aveva bisogno di sentire la sua voce, anche se a dividerli c'erano un telefono e un sacco di chilometri.

Poi rilesse il messaggio che gli aveva scritto Ermal. Era stanco, lo aveva ammesso apertamente, e non poteva di certo obbligarlo ad aspettare che lui arrivasse in albergo. In fondo, che differenza avrebbe fatto chiamarlo subito?

Avviò la chiamata e si portò il telefono all'orecchio, mentre aspettava che l'altro rispondesse.

"Ehi. Sei già in albergo?"

Sentendo la voce di Ermal dall'altro lato del telefono, il cuore di Fabrizio perse un battito. Non si era reso davvero conto di quanto gli mancasse la sua voce fino a quando l'aveva sentito rispondere al telefono.

"No, sono in macchina" rispose Fabrizio, con la voce un po' più bassa del solito, come se quello che si stavano dicendo dovesse restare un segreto.

"Potevo aspettare, lo sai."

"Sì, lo so. Ero io che non potevo aspettare."

Ermal rimase in silenzio, sinceramente colpito dalla confessione di Fabrizio, mentre sentiva lo stomaco attorcigliarsi in una morsa che in realtà non era poi così fastidiosa.

"Fabrizio..." disse solo Ermal, con la voce ridotta a un sussurro.

Le cose tra loro erano diventare strane dopo Sanremo ed entrambi ne erano consapevoli, anche se facevano finta di nulla. Ma c'erano momenti, come quella telefonata, in cui uno dei due (solitamente Fabrizio) si lasciava andare e diceva qualcosa di terribilmente dolce, riportando a galla quel ricordo che entrambi avevano cercato di sotterrare senza successo.

Fabrizio premette ulteriormente il cellulare contro l'orecchio, come se servisse ad avvicinarlo a Ermal. "Scusa, ma è la verità. Avevo bisogno di sentirti."

"Anch'io" rispose semplicemente Ermal. Non che avesse molto da dirgli in realtà, ma stare al telefono con lui lo faceva stare bene.

"Come vanno i firmacopie?" chiese Fabrizio, cercando di cambiare discorso. Se non lo avesse fatto, probabilmente sarebbe finito col dire a Ermal che gli mancava, che era innamorato di lui e che la lontananza stava diventando insopportabile. E, per quanto una parte di lui volesse disperatamente dirlo, sapeva che dopo quello che era successo a Sanremo non sarebbe stata una buona idea.

"Vanno bene. C'è sempre un sacco di gente. È un po' strano sapere di essere amato così tanto da gente che in realtà nemmeno conosco, ma mi fa sentire bene" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio poté giurare di averlo sentito sorridere. Perché anche se il sorriso non fa rumore e Fabrizio non poteva vedere l'espressione di Ermal, ormai lo conosceva talmente bene da percepire ogni sua azione.

"Te lo meriti tutto questo amore, lo sai vero?" disse Fabrizio.

"Te lo meriti anche tu, Bizio."

Fabrizio sospirò. C'erano tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire, ma nessuna sembrava quella giusta. Sembravano tutte troppo ridicole, troppo romantiche, e vista la loro situazione Fabrizio non era certo di dove fosse il limite oltre il quale non poteva spingersi.

Così disse la cosa più banale, ma anche la più vera, tra tutte quelle che erano passate nella sua testa. "Riusciamo a vederci prima di Lisbona?"

"Mi sa di no, Bizio. Ho già confrontato i nostri impegni, è un casino."

"Hai confrontato i nostri impegni?" chiese Fabrizio stupito che Ermal avesse voglia di vederlo quanta ne aveva lui.

"Certo. Non sei l'unico che sente la mancanza dell'altro" rispose Ermal.

"Non ho mai detto che mi manchi."

"Non ce n'è stato bisogno."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio. Era colpito dal fatto che Ermal lo capisse così bene anche quando non parlava e tra loro c'erano centinaia di chilometri di distanza, ma soprattutto era colpito dal fatto che Ermal sentisse la sua mancanza e che lo ammettesse senza farsi troppi problemi.

"Bizio, ci sei?" chiese Ermal dopo qualche secondo.

"Sì, scusa. Allora ci vediamo a Lisbona?"

"Ci vediamo a Lisbona. Cerca di imparare quella frase in portoghese, così magari evitiamo le figure di merda" replicò Ermal prendendolo in giro.

"Non ti prometto niente. Buonanotte, Ermal."

"Buonanotte, Bizio."

Appena Ermal terminò la chiamata, Rinald sollevò lo sguardo dal libro che fino a quel momento aveva fatto finta di leggere e disse: "Ma tu ti rendi conto di quanto siete smielati?"

"Non siamo smielati!" cercò di difendersi Ermal.

" _Non sei l'unico che sente la mancanza dell'altro_ " disse Rinald cercando di imitare la voce di Ermal.

L'altro gli lanciò un cuscino, sperando che così avrebbe smesso, ma Rinald riuscì a schivarlo e aggiunse: "E quando hai detto _anch'io_ , a cosa stavi rispondendo? A un suo _ti amo_? Perché il tono era esattamente quello. Senza contare il modo in cui hai detto il suo nome all'inizio della telefonata. Sembrava di guardare un film vietato ai minori."

"Smettila, lo sai che siamo solo amici. È come se fosse mio fratello."

"Fratello. Si dice così adesso?" disse Rinald divertito.

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiataccia ma non rispose. Non poteva negare che dopo Sanremo il suo rapporto con Fabrizio fosse diventato ambiguo.

Lui per primo era confuso su ciò che provava.

Era suo amico? Sì.

Gli voleva bene? Certo.

Sentiva il bisogno di averlo costantemente accanto? Sì, soprattutto dopo Sanremo.

Si stava innamorando di lui? Non ne aveva idea. Sapeva solo che Fabrizio lo faceva stare meglio di chiunque altro.

"Parliamo un attimo seriamente, Ermal. Tu e Fabrizio non siete più solo amici da un po' ormai. Anzi, forse non lo siete mai stati" disse Rinald.

"È complicato."

"Va bene, dimmi solo una cosa: se ti chiedessi se sei innamorato di Fabrizio, riusciresti a rispondermi con assoluta certezza di no?"

Ermal rimase in silenzio. Rispondere a quella domanda voleva dire ammettere ad alta voce qualcosa che lui aveva paura ad ammettere persino a sé stesso.

"Rinald..."

"Ermal, ti sto solo chiedendo di rispondermi onestamente."

"No, non potrei dirti con certezza che non sono innamorato di lui. Ma non posso nemmeno dirti che lo sono. Io non lo so cosa provo per lui!" sbottò Ermal.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli, come se servisse a scuotere anche i pensieri. Ma i suoi dubbi restavano sempre lì, ancorati, e non volevano saperne di andare via.

"Non so cosa pensare, Rinald."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"So che provo qualcosa di forte per lui, forse mi sto innamorando, e non riesco a esserne felice. Mi sento... non lo so, sbagliato."

Rinald aggrottò la fronte mostrandosi perplesso. "Tu non eri quello che diceva che l'omosessualità non è una cosa da cui difendersi?"

"Quando passi la tua vita a pensare di essere etero e poi scopri che ti piace un uomo, la cosa diventa un po' diversa" disse Ermal abbassando lo sguardo.

Si vergognava anche solo di pensare quelle cose. Lui, che si era sempre vantato di avere una mentalità aperta, ora si stava facendo mille problemi perché provava qualcosa per un uomo piuttosto che per una donna.

"Ermal, non devi mica darti un'etichetta. Onestamente, non gliene frega a nessuno se ti piacciono gli uomini, le donne o entrambi. L'importante è che tu stia bene con te stesso" disse Rinald dandogli una pacca affettuosa sulla spalla.

In fondo, Ermal sapeva che suo fratello aveva ragione.

Il problema era che lui stava bene con sé stesso solo quando era insieme a Fabrizio.

 

 

Ermal buttò uno sguardo alla zona arrivi dell'aeroporto di Lisbona. L'aereo proveniente da Roma era arrivato ormai, ma di Fabrizio nessuna traccia.

Sbuffò mentre prendeva il cellulare dalla tasca e controllava i messaggi. Fabrizio gliene aveva mandato uno circa due minuti prima.

 

 

 

_Girati._

 

Ermal si voltò trovando Fabrizio di fronte a lui che rideva così forte da far voltare un paio di signore che passavano vicino a lui.

"Da quanto sei lì?" chiese Ermal.

"Da un paio di minuti" rispose Fabrizio avvicinandosi e buttandogli le braccia al collo.

Ermal ricambiò la stretta sorridendo. "Non ti ho visto passare."

"Me so' mimetizzato nella folla" disse Fabrizio scostandosi. "Allora, che si fa?"

"Dobbiamo registrare la cartolina. L'hai imparata la frase?" disse Ermal mentre uscivano dall'aeroporto.

"Certo."

Ermal gli lanciò un'occhiata, a cui Fabrizio rispose: "T'ho detto che ce l'ho!"

"Va bene, mi fido."

Salirono in macchina sorridendo, sentendosi veramente felici per la prima volta dopo la fine del Festival. Entrambi sapevano che non era merito di Lisbona o dell'esperienza dell'Eurovision che stava per iniziare. Erano solo felici di essere di nuovo insieme.

Ermal prese il cellulare dalla tasca e avviò la fotocamera frontale, sistemando il telefono davanti a sé.

"Che stai a fa'?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Facciamo un selfie."

"Ma perché? Di solito sono io quello che fa i selfie scemi" rispose Fabrizio sistemandosi meglio sul sedile.

"Perché sono felice. E credo sia giusto immortalare i momenti felici."

"Ma se dici sempre che i momenti migliori non stanno dentro a un cellulare!"

"Quello lo dico ai miei fan perché non mi piace che guardino lo schermo di un cellulare piuttosto che me, durante un mio concerto" disse Ermal. Poi si avvicinò a Fabrizio e scattò la foto.

"Siamo belli, eh!" disse Fabrizio guardando la foto appena scattata.

Ermal sorrise. "Tu sei bello. Io sono sempre il solito nerd magrolino."

"A me piaci comunque" si lasciò sfuggire Fabrizio mentre passava una mano tra i capelli di Ermal.

L'altro sorrise ma non disse nulla.

 

 

Quel giorno a Porto, faceva particolarmente freddo per essere aprile. Ermal e Fabrizio avevano passato il pomeriggio avvolti nelle loro giacche di pelle mentre registravano alcune scene della loro cartolina, pregando di finire al più presto per andare in albergo e farsi una doccia bollente.

Fortunatamente, parte della loro cartolina era stata registrata all'interno di un teatro. Almeno lì faceva caldo!

Terminate le riprese, Ermal e Fabrizio si erano accasciati contro il muro, entrambi con la chitarra in mano, mentre aspettavano che chi di dovere gli dicesse che potevano andare.

Erano stanchi e nessuno dei due aveva voglia di parlare, ma andava bene così. Il silenzio tra loro non era imbarazzante, anzi sembrava avere un effetto rilassante sui entrambi.

Erano in silenzio da almeno un quarto d'ora quando Fabrizio, ormai completamente sdraiato a terra, si voltò leggermente verso Ermal e disse: "Dove hai preso quella giacca?"

Ermal osservo il giubbotto di pelle che indossava e si strinse nelle spalle. "Non me lo ricordo. Ne vuoi una anche tu?"

"Magari."

Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, ognuno a suonare note a caso sulla propria chitarra, fino a quando senza rendersene conto iniziarono a suonare entrambi la loro canzone.

La canticchiarono a bassa voce, come se nessuno a parte loro dovesse sentirli, come se quel momento dovesse restare privato.

"Alla fine non l'hai imparata la frase" disse Ermal appena finirono di cantare.

Fabrizio si passò una mano sulla faccia ricordandosi la scena di poche ore prima.

Dovevano girare un breve video in cui si presentavano in portoghese. Niente di troppo strano o elaborato, giusto tre parole a testa, ma Fabrizio era riuscito a sbagliarle e soprattutto l'aveva fatto dopo tutte le raccomandazioni di Ermal.

Appena se n'era reso conto si era buttato su Ermal stringendolo in un abbraccio e nascondendo la faccia nell'incavo del suo collo, mentre Ermal gli posava le mani sui fianchi e rideva.

E in quel momento a Fabrizio non era importato molto della figuraccia appena fatta o che Ermal lo stesse prendendo in giro, l'unica cosa di cui gli importava era sentire il calore del suo corpo, il suo profumo, il suo torace che vibrava mentre rideva.

Tutti ciò di cui aveva bisogno per essere felice, era racchiuso in Ermal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "In my veins" di Andrew Belle.


	11. Ho superato il punto di non ritorno

 

 

 

**Ho superato il punto di non ritorno**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio odiava gli arrivederci, forse anche più degli addii.

Gli addii sono definitivi, sai che sarà l'ultima volta che vedi una persona e prima o poi ti metti il cuore in pace. Gli arrivederci invece ti fanno restare con il fiato sospeso fino al nuovo incontro.

Con i suoi figli capitava continuamente. Ogni _ci vediamo presto_ sussurrato mentre si salutavano, gli trafiggeva il cuore come una lama. E quel dolore lo accompagnava ogni giorno, fino al momento in cui li avrebbe rivisti.

Sapeva che avrebbe provato lo stesso dolore salutando Ermal, all'aeroporto di Lisbona.

"Allora, quand'è che ci vediamo?" chiese Fabrizio, sapendo che il suo compare conosceva bene gli impegni di entrambi.

"Il 28 aprile, al Forum" rispose Ermal.

Non mancava molto, nemmeno tre settimane in realtà, ma faceva comunque male salutarsi sapendo che sarebbe passato un po' prima del loro prossimo incontro.

"Sei agitato?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Per il concerto? Un po'. Ma so che ci sarai anche tu, quindi mi sento un po' meglio" rispose Ermal, senza vergognarsi di ammettere quanto lo facesse sentire più sicuro avere Fabrizio al suo fianco.

Fabrizio sorrise. "Andrà tutto bene."

Un attimo dopo, una voce metallica annunciò l'imbarco dei passeggeri per l'aereo diretto a Roma e Fabrizio capì che era arrivato il momento di salutarsi.

"Ci vediamo al Forum, allora" disse sporgendosi verso Ermal e abbracciandolo.

"Certo, Bizio" rispose Ermal stringendolo a sé.

Appena si separarono, Ermal si sfilò la giacca di pelle e la porse a Fabrizio.

"Che stai facendo?" chiese l'altro.

"Ti regalo la mia giacca."

"Ma perché?"

"Hai detto che ti piaceva. Così avrai almeno qualcosa di decente addosso" disse Ermal ridendo.

"Ermal, non puoi regalarmi la tua giacca."

"È mia, faccio quello che mi pare. Ora puoi prenderla, per favore, così la smetto di sentirmi un idiota?"

Fabrizio afferrò la giacca e abbassò lo sguardo nascondendo gli occhi lucidi. Era sinceramente commosso dal gesto di Ermal.

"Non puoi andare in giro senza giacca" disse Fabrizio dopo qualche secondo, gli occhi ancora luci e la voce più roca del solito. Poi si sfilò il suo giubbotto e lo passò a Ermal.

Il riccio sorrise e prese la giacca di Fabrizio. "Questa però te la restituisco appena ci vediamo."

"Eh, direi. Io non so' mica come te, la giaccia mia non te la regalo. È solo un prestito" rispose Fabrizio.

"Buon viaggio, Bizio" disse Ermal infilandosi la giacca di Fabrizio.

Stava diventando doloroso salutarsi, anche se entrambi sapevano che si sarebbero visti poche settimane dopo.

"Ciao, Ermal" rispose Fabrizio allontanandosi.

Se fosse dipeso da lui, sarebbe rimasto lì con Ermal. Avrebbe cercato di prendere un biglietto per Milano e sarebbe tornato a casa con lui perché, come diceva proprio una canzone dell'ultimo CD del suo compare, _la nostra casa è dove siamo insieme_.

Ma in quella situazione, Fabrizio non poteva tenere conto solo di sé stesso.

Per prima cosa, lui aveva una famiglia e degli impegni da rispettare. Non poteva permettersi di agire d'istinto e non considerare le conseguenze.

Ma più di tutto, doveva tenere conto di Ermal.

Per quanto il loro rapporto fosse mutato in qualcosa che andava ben oltre l'amicizia, non era mai successo nulla di concreto. Fabrizio non aveva la minima idea di cosa Ermal provasse per lui e non poteva agire come un pazzo innamorato solo perché aveva voglia di farlo.

Si sedette al suo posto sull'aereo e strinse a sé la giacca di Ermal. Aveva ancora il suo profumo.

Inspirò a fondo, ricordando ogni volta che era stato abbastanza vicino a Ermal da sentirlo. Ogni abbraccio, ogni volta che si erano seduti vicini durante le interviste, le volte in cui avevano dormito insieme a Sanremo, la volta in cui Fabrizio era stato così vicino a lui da sentire il suo respiro infrangersi sulle labbra.

Lo amava così tanto che sentiva il cuore scoppiare solo a pensarci. E amava stargli vicino, anche se non come avrebbe voluto.

Amava tutto di lui e già sentiva la sua mancanza. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma era felice che Ermal gli avesse dato la sua giacca. Avere qualcosa di suo lo faceva stare meglio e magari sarebbe stato più facile stare senza di lui.

 

***

 

"Stavo pensando una cosa."

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo verso suo fratello. "Cosa?"

"Non mi hai mai raccontato cos'è successo la sera del Forum. Cioè, mi hai raccontato del messaggio, mi hai detto che sei andato da Fabrizio e che da lì è iniziata la vostra storia, ma non mi hai mai raccontato i dettagli" disse Rinald.

Ermal si voltò verso Silvia. "Gli racconti tutti i cazzi miei, questo invece no?"

"Scusa, mi stai dicendo che hai raccontato questa storia alla tua ex fidanzata e non a tuo fratello?" chiese Rinald.

"È stata una cosa casuale, in realtà. Eravamo insieme quando ha ricevuto il messaggio" disse Silvia, cercando di difendere Ermal.

Rinald le lanciò un'occhiataccia, poi si voltò di nuovo verso Ermal e fingendosi addolorato disse: "L'hai detto a lei e non a me. Mi sento molto ferito."

"Rinald..." disse Ermal, ammonendolo con lo sguardo.

Ma suo fratello lo ignorò. Si sedette di fronte a Ermal e disse: "Puoi raccontarmelo ora."

 

***

 

La mattina del 28 aprile, Ermal si svegliò con una strana sensazione. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa avesse di preciso, ma si sentiva strano, come se stesse per succedere qualcosa di serio.

Ne aveva parlato con Marco e lui gli aveva risposto che probabilmente era solo un po' di panico pre-concerto. Come se fosse una cosa da niente!

Ma no, Ermal sapeva cosa volesse dire avere il panico pre-concerto e la sensazione era ben diversa. E il fatto di non saperla classificare lo rendeva ancora più nervoso.

Continuava a ripetersi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, come se il problema fosse il concerto di quella sera. Ma in fondo, Ermal sapeva che c'era dell'altro.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli pensieroso mentre controllava il cellulare. C'erano un paio di messaggi di sua sorella, un messaggio di sua madre e alcune notifiche sui social, ma nessuna traccia di Fabrizio.

Da quando erano tornati da Lisbona, si erano sentiti ogni giorno e questo non aveva fatto altro che accentuare il senso di mancanza che entrambi sentivano.

Ermal non vedeva l'ora che Fabrizio lo raggiungesse per le prove. Aveva bisogno di vederlo, di sentirlo.

Si sedette sul piccolo divano del camerino e cercò il numero di Fabrizio in rubrica. Un sorriso spontaneo gli illuminò il viso leggendo il nome con cui Fabrizio si era salvato.

Già, si era salvato da solo dopo che aveva scoperto che sul cellulare di Ermal era ancora rinominato come _Fabrizio Moro_.

Era successo a Lisbona, dopo le riprese della cartolina. Ermal stava scorrendo la rubrica e Fabrizio aveva letto il suo nome.

Senza dire nulla, gli aveva strappato il cellulare di mano ignorando le sue proteste e aveva cambiato _Fabrizio Moro_ in _Bizio_ , aggiungendoci un cuoricino blu alla fine.

Ermal aveva finto che gli desse fastidio che Fabrizio avesse modificato qualcosa sul suo cellulare, invadendo uno spazio che doveva essere privato, ma in realtà vedere la scritta _Bizio_ con quel cuore a fianco lo faceva sorridere.

Premette sul suo nome e avviò la chiamata.

Fabrizio rispose dopo un paio di squilli. "Sto arrivando."

"Sei in ritardo" rispose semplicemente Ermal, buttando un'occhiata all'orologio appeso al muro.

"Lo so. Anita faceva i capricci, non potevo lasciarla. Così alla fine ho perso il treno. Ma sto arrivando, giuro!" si giustificò Fabrizio.

"Se è per Anita, allora va bene. Ma sbrigati."

"Che c'è, senti la mia mancanza?" disse Fabrizio sorridendo divertito.

Quello che non si aspettava, però, era la risposta brutalmente sincera che arrivò da parte di Ermal.

Un semplice: "Sì" detto con fermezza che ebbe il potere di farlo ammutolire per qualche secondo.

Appena riuscì a riprendersi, disse: "Anch'io sento la tua mancanza. Ogni giorno."

Poi si passò una mano sulle labbra, come se servisse a mettere un filtro alle parole che sarebbero uscite da lì a poco se non si fosse controllato. Decisamente non era quello il momento per dirgli che era innamorato di lui.

Ermal sospirò. Faceva così male e allo stesso tempo così bene.

Sentiva lo stomaco chiudersi ogni volta che erano lontani, ma era così bello sapere che Fabrizio sentiva la sua mancanza tanto quanto lui.

"Muoviti ad arrivare" disse Ermal, questa volta con la voce ridotta a un sussurro e carica di aspettativa. Non era più scocciato come un attimo prima, non gli interessava che Fabrizio fosse in ritardo. Voleva solo averlo vicino a sé.

Voleva vedere il suo sorriso, voleva abbracciarlo, cantare con lui, ridere con lui, vivere con lui.

Quando Fabrizio arrivò al Forum, Ermal avrebbe voluto gettarsi su di lui in un abbraccio senza fine, ma si sentì frenato dallo sguardo di Andrea e Marco, che ridacchiavano come due adolescenti ogni volta che vedevano Ermal e Fabrizio insieme. Ermal aveva il sospetto che Rinald avesse parlato con loro, insinuando nella loro testa il dubbio che tra lui e Fabrizio ci fosse qualcosa più di un'amicizia.

In realtà, nemmeno Ermal capiva cosa ci fosse tra lui e Fabrizio. Avevano dormito insieme, si erano quasi baciati, avevano passato il periodo dopo Sanremo a scambiarsi messaggi e telefonate come una coppia di innamorati costretti a stare lontani. In ogni telefonata c'erano frasi sussurrate, come se fosse un segreto dirsi a vicenda che si mancavano. E poi c'erano quei silenzi tra una frase e l'altra. Silenzi che, lo sapevano entrambi, erano carichi di parole che forse non avrebbero mai avuto il coraggio di dirsi.

Non era un rapporto amichevole, su questo non c'era dubbio.

Fabrizio si avvicinò a Ermal e lo abbracciò gettandogli le braccia al collo, come faceva sempre, fregandosene di Marco e Andrea che continuavano a ridacchiare.

Per Ermal bastò sentire il corpo di Fabrizio premuto contro il suo per dimenticarsi di tutto il resto. Ricambiò la stretta tenendo le mani premute sulla sua schiena, riempiendosi i polmoni del suo profumo.

Tra le sue braccia si sentiva finalmente a casa.

 

 

Fabrizio non aveva parole per descrivere quella serata.

Rivedere Ermal, cantare con lui, vederlo sorridere... Non c'era nulla di più bello.

Era così orgoglioso di lui che non aveva potuto fare a meno di sorridere per tutta la durata del concerto.

Quando alla fine Ermal si era avvicinato a lui nel backstage, il suo sorriso si era allargato ulteriormente.

Ermal era visibilmente stanco e sudato, ma così felice che Fabrizio poteva giurare a sé stesso di non averlo mai visto così bello.

"Allora?" aveva chiesto Ermal, aspettando che il collega gli desse il suo parere sul concerto appena concluso.

"Ci credi se ti dico che non ho parole?" aveva risposto Fabrizio sorridendo.

"Spero in senso buono!"

"Ma sicuro! Ermal, sei stato pazzesco!"

Ermal era arrossito per il complimento di Fabrizio. "Beh, grazie. Senti, ti va di andare a bere qualcosa?"

"In realtà, sono davvero esausto. Magari domani? Non sarà un problema se resto a Milano un giorno in più" aveva risposto Fabrizio.

Non era del tutto vero. Fabrizio non era poi così stanco, ma sapeva che stare accanto a Ermal con addosso ancora l'euforia della serata lo avrebbe messo in una brutta posizione.

Dopo quello che era successo tra loro, non capiva fino a che punto poteva spingersi con lui. Non capiva nemmeno se Ermal fosse interessato a lui o no, in realtà. E quella sera, preso dall'entusiasmo, avrebbe sicuramente rischiato di dire o fare delle cose da cui non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro. 

Ermal aveva cercato di nascondere la delusione dietro un sorriso di circostanza e aveva detto: "Certo, nessun problema."

E così Fabrizio se n'era tornato in albergo, sentendosi un po' in colpa per non essere rimasto con Ermal ma convinto che fosse la cosa migliore.

 

 

"La cosa migliore?" chiese Giada scettica.

Fabrizio l'aveva chiamata appena tornato in albergo per avere notizie dei bambini.

Quel giorno, appena prima di partire, Anita si era messa a fare i capricci dicendo che voleva restare con lui. Fabrizio si era sentito tremendamente in colpa ad andarsene. Ma al telefono Giada l'aveva rassicurato dicendogli che era bastato un po' di gelato a farla sorridere di nuovo.

Poi avevano iniziato a chiacchierare, come facevano spesso, e ovviamente avevano parlato di Ermal. Fabrizio le aveva parlato del concerto e le aveva detto che aveva preferito tornare in albergo, che pensava fosse la cosa migliore, ma Giada non sembrava pensarla così.

"Se fossi rimasto con lui, probabilmente avrei rovinato tutto."

"Non puoi saperlo. Magari anche lui prova qualcosa per te."

"Forse. Ma se non fosse così?"

Giada sospirò. "Senti, potresti almeno mandargli quel messaggio! Ce l'hai ancora vero?"

"Quale messaggio?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Quello che hai scritto la sera che vi siete conosciuti e non hai mai avuto il coraggio di mandare."

"Dici che dovrei mandarglielo?"

Giada annuì.

"Non lo so, Giadì..."

"Fabrì, in quel messaggio mica c'è scritto che lo ami! Però magari potrebbe essere un inizio."

Fabrizio sospirò mentre allontanava il telefono dall'orecchio e metteva il vivavoce. Cercò il messaggio tra le note del cellulare e rimase a fissarlo per un attimo.

"Glielo mando?" chiese Fabrizio, non ancora del tutto convinto.

"Mandaglielo."

Prima di rendersi davvero conto di cosa stesse facendo, Fabrizio copiò il testo della nota in un messaggio e schiacciò invio. 

 

 

Tra tutte le persone che Ermal si sarebbe aspettato di vedere al suo concerto, non aveva minimamente considerato Silvia.

Da quando si erano lasciati, si erano sentiti solo per gli auguri di Natale.

Eppure, lei era lì. Era andata a sentirlo, a supportarlo.

Quando Ermal la vide, mentre si faceva largo tra le decine di persone che occupavano il backstage, quasi credette di avere le allucinazioni.

"Silvia?"

Lei sorrise vedendolo così incredulo. "Non ti aspettavi di vedermi?"

"In effetti no" disse Ermal avvicinandosi a lei e abbracciandola un po' imbarazzato.

"Non mi sarei persa il tuo concerto, lo sai" disse lei sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

"Come stai?" chiese Ermal. Era felice di vederla, ma c'era qualcosa che stonava.

Per quanto era stato male dopo che lei lo aveva lasciato, si aspettava che rivederla le avrebbe fatto tutt'altro effetto. Si aspettava di provare una di quelle cose che vengono descritte nei romanzi rosa, quelle sensazioni così forti da spezzarti il fiato. E invece non era successo niente di tutto questo.

In fondo, Ermal sapeva perché. Sapeva che i suoi sentimenti per Silvia erano cambiati, sapeva di non amarla più e soprattutto sapeva che tutto era dovuto a Fabrizio. Ma ammetterlo faceva paura. Era più semplice non pensarci.

"Sto bene. E tu?"

Ermal allargò le braccia. "Guardati attorno. Non potrei stare meglio."

Silvia sorrise, prima di fare la domanda che continuava a ronzarle per la testa. "E Fabrizio?"

"È tornato in albergo poco fa. Perché?" chiese Ermal.

"No, ecco... Io mi stavo chiedendo come vanno le cose con lui."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Vi ho visti molto uniti a Sanremo. Pensavo che finalmente fosse successo qualcosa tra voi" disse Silvia, leggermente in imbarazzo. Non era semplice immaginare l'uomo che aveva amato per nove anni insieme a qualcun altro.

"Cosa? No, non c'è niente più di un'amicizia tra noi! Ma aspetta, in che senso _finalmente_?" chiese Ermal, sempre più perplesso.

Silvia si guardò intorno per un attimo poi trascinò Ermal nel suo camerino e chiuse la porta dietro di sé. Non poteva affrontare quell'argomento davanti a tutti.

"Silvia, che ti prende?"

"Quando ci siamo lasciati, non sono stata del tutto sincera. Pensavo che non ce ne fosse bisogno, che con il tempo avresti capito, ma a quanto pare non è così."

Ermal aggrottò la fronte. "Che vuoi dire?"

"Il motivo principale per cui ti ho lasciato è che mi ero resa conto che provavi qualcosa per Fabrizio. Non provare a dirmi che mi sbaglio!" disse Silvia, interrompendo Ermal che sembrava volerla contraddire. Poi aggiunse: "Sei innamorato di lui, solo che non vuoi ammetterlo."

"Non è così, Silvia."

"Sì, invece. Avresti dovuto vedere il tuo sguardo quando Fabrizio è salito sul palco. Non ti ho mai visto così felice."

Ermal scosse la testa. "È solo un amico."

"Oddio, Ermal! Smettila di negare. Se ne sono accorti anche i muri che non siete solo amici" sbottò Silvia.

Lo aveva lasciato perché si era accorta che lui era innamorato di Fabrizio e sapere che il suo farsi da parte non era servito a niente la innervosiva.

Ermal fece per rispondere, ma la suoneria del suo cellulare che lo avvisava di un nuovo messaggio lo bloccò.

Prese il cellulare dalla tasca e sorrise spontaneamente leggendo il nome _Bizio_. Si dimenticò totalmente di avere una discussione in corso con Silvia e aprì la conversazione, stupendosi subito della lunghezza del messaggio.

"È successo qualcosa?" chiese Silvia, notando la sua espressione sorpresa.

"È un messaggio di Fabrizio insolitamente lungo. Ti spiace se lo leggo un attimo? Magari è qualcosa di urgente."

Ma non sentì nemmeno la risposta di Silvia, la sua mente era già proiettata verso il messaggio.

 

_Ciao Ermal. So che ci siamo salutati tipo un’ora fa e quindi ti sembrerà strano che io ti stia già rompendo le palle con un messaggio._

_È solo che avevo 'sto messaggio salvato sul telefono da una vita e ora mi sembrava un buon momento per mandartelo._

_Non so perché sto scrivendo questo messaggio. È ovvio che non te lo manderò mai, io nemmeno ce l'ho il tuo numero._

_È solo che a me non capita spesso di rimanere colpito da qualcuno appena lo conosco, ma sta volta è successo e dovevo scriverlo da qualche parte perché chissà quando mi ricapiterà._

_Che poi sicuramente tu penserai che non sono normale perché stasera con te non sono stato proprio tra i più simpatici, diciamo. Ma ero un po' stupito, sai. Quando ti ho sentito cantare, è come se si fosse mosso qualcosa, come se in un certo senso avessi trovato la mia pace. E quando ci siamo visti, una parte di me avrebbe voluto dirti l'effetto che mi avevi fatto ma sarei sembrato un cretino quindi ho lasciato perdere._

_Però davvero Ermal, sentirti cantare fa bene all'anima e io spero che un giorno avrò la fortuna di parlarti di nuovo, perché se mi fa bene sentire le tue canzoni chissà quanto bene può farmi starti vicino._

 

Fabrizio osservò le spunte di WhatsApp diventare blu. Ermal rimase online per un paio di minuti, poi sotto il suo nome Fabrizio lesse _ultimo accesso 01:36_.

Aveva letto il messaggio e non aveva risposto.

Giada, ancora al telefono con lui, parlò riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. "Allora? Inviato?"

"Sì. L'ha letto."

"Ora ti risponderà" rispose lei.

"Non credo. È uscito dalla conversazione."

Giada rimase in silenzio senza sapere cosa dire. La delusione di Fabrizio era palpabile e lei non sapeva proprio cosa fare per farlo sentire meglio.

Cercò di cambiare discorso parlando dei bambini, ma Fabrizio continuava a rispondere a monosillabi così, dopo una decina di minuti, si convinse a finire la conversazione lasciando Fabrizio solo con i suoi pensieri.

Forse aveva esagerato. Forse quel messaggio era troppo.

Forse, semplicemente, il loro rapporto era diventato troppo strano per sopportare anche una dichiarazione risalente a più di un anno prima. Questo Fabrizio non lo sapeva, ma continuava a entrare nella conversazione di Ermal sperando di trovare una risposta e invece ogni volta vedeva soltanto il suo messaggio.

Erano passate da poco le 2, quando Fabrizio sentì bussare alla porta della sua stanza.

Si alzò svogliatamente dal letto, convinto che i suoi vicini di camera volessero lamentarsi per il volume troppo alto della televisione, ma quando aprì la porta davanti a lui c'era una faccia conosciuta.

Ermal lo fissava con gli occhi lucidi, il fiato corto e con ancora i vestiti del concerto addosso.

Fabrizio lo guardò stupito. Non aveva risposto al suo messaggio, ma ora era lì e lui proprio non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. Ma quando lo sentì parlare, una fastidiosa sensazione di panico si impadronì di lui.

"Bizio, dobbiamo parlare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "On my way" di Lea Michele.


	12. Vieni da me così come sei, non c'è bisogno di scuse

 

 

 

**Vieni da me così come sei, non c’è bisogno di scuse**

 

 

 

 

"Bizio, dobbiamo parlare."

Fabrizio si spostò di lato per fare entrare Ermal nella stanza, ancorandosi alla maniglia della porta.

Le mani gli tremavano e continuava a darsi mentalmente dell'idiota per aver inviato quel messaggio.

Ermal si sfilò la giacca e la appoggiò su una sedia. "Fa un caldo infernale qua dentro."

"Di che dobbiamo parlare?" chiese Fabrizio riacquistando un minimo di sicurezza.

Ermal sospirò mentre sbloccava la schermata del telefono e girava lo schermo verso Fabrizio, mostrandogli il messaggio che gli aveva inviato poco prima. "Di questo."

"Non credo ci sia molto da dire, Ermal."

"Ah, davvero? Ti sei tenuto questo messaggio in memoria per tanto di quel tempo che una persona normale se ne sarebbe dimenticata. E me lo mandi ora? Lavoriamo insieme da mesi e queste cose non me le hai mai dette. Perché adesso?" chiese Ermal.

Non era arrabbiato. Era solo confuso.

Il rapporto con Fabrizio era tutt'altro che limpido. Non si capiva mai cosa si celasse davvero dietro le loro parole, dietro i loro gesti. E quel messaggio, bellissimo ma piombato su di lui come un temporale improvviso, non migliorava le cose.

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli. "Non lo so. Ero felice per te e ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello dirti che ho sempre avuto stima di te, anche quando eravamo ancora estranei."

Ermal rimase in silenzio, come se quella spiegazione non fosse abbastanza.

"Non so che dirti, Ermal" continuò Fabrizio. "Questa sera sono uscito dal Forum che manco io capivo bene come me sentivo. Ero euforico, orgoglioso, avevo ancora i brividi da quando mi hai stretto la mano durante la nostra canzone e..."

"In che senso avevi ancora i brividi?" lo interruppe Ermal.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio rendendosi conto di aver parlato troppo. Quella cosa decisamente non avrebbe dovuto uscire dalla sua bocca.

"Bizio, che vuol dire che avevi i brividi?" disse Ermal avvicinandosi a lui.

Fabrizio indietreggiò fino a sbattere con la schiena contro il muro dietro di lui. Ermal lo stava mettendo in una posizione difficile. Di quel passo avrebbe dovuto dirgli tutto e Fabrizio proprio non se la sentiva di confessare i suoi sentimenti.

Ma Ermal continuò a camminare verso di lui, bloccandogli ogni via d'uscita e impedendogli di scappare.

"Fabrizio, ti prego, rispondimi" disse Ermal, la voce ridotta a un sussurro e il tono di una supplica.

Con Ermal così vicino e sentendo quel tono di voce, Fabrizio crollò e disse: "Sento i brividi ogni volta che mi tocchi. Ogni volta che ci abbracciamo, ogni volta che siamo vicini, ogni volta che sento la tua voce. E non sono emozioni che si dovrebbero provare con un amico, questo lo so bene, ma le provo e non posso farci niente. E se devo essere sincero, mi piace provare tutto questo. Mi fa sentire vivo averti vicino."

"Questo è un gran casino, Bizio. Perché io sento le stesse cose" disse Ermal con un filo di voce.

Fabrizio cercò di rispondere, ma Ermal glielo impedì posando le labbra sulle sue.

Improvvisamente, tutto sparì.

Quel bacio era contemporaneamente tutto e niente. Era come se tutte le loro emozioni e i loro sentimenti fossero esplosi, come se ogni singola cosa che avevano provato l'uno accanto all'altro in quei mesi scorresse nel loro sangue tutto insieme. Allo stesso tempo, era come se non esistesse nient'altro che le loro labbra unite insieme e il corpo di Ermal che premeva quello di Fabrizio contro il muro.

Fabrizio ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere al bacio, troppo sorpreso per reagire subito. Si sarebbe aspettato tutto da Ermal, tranne quello.

Lo prese per i fianchi premendoselo addosso e sospirò mentre sentiva la lingua di Ermal cercare la sua.

Se solo avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto fermo a quel momento per tutta la vita.

Sentire le labbra di Ermal muoversi sulle sue non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a immaginarselo. E l'aveva immaginato tante volte! Oh, se l'aveva fatto!

La mano di Ermal posata sulla sua guancia era fredda, ma inspiegabilmente Fabrizio sentiva la pelle bruciare. Non che la cosa lo stupisse poi molto, in realtà.

Ermal era diventato la sua casa, la sua vita. Non era poi così strano che gli desse anche calore.

Le dita di Fabrizio scivolarono sotto la camicia di Ermal, accarezzando una porzione di pelle scoperta, quando il riccio si separò da lui.

"Aspetta..." sussurrò con il fiato corto.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" chiese Fabrizio, spostando le labbra sul collo diafano del collega.

Ermal dovette ricorrere a tutto il suo autocontrollo per allontanarsi da lui.

"Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio, questa volta guardandolo negli occhi.

"Devo dirti una cosa" disse Ermal, con uno sguardo serio che Fabrizio aveva visto poche volte.

"D'accordo" rispose il romano allontanandosi.

Ermal prese un respiro profondo prima di parlare. Era terrorizzato dalla reazione che avrebbe potuto avere Fabrizio.

"Non mi sono mai piaciuti gli uomini. Intendo, proprio mai. Nemmeno una sbandata da ragazzino. Poi sei arrivato tu e hai sconvolto tutte le mie certezze e io non so più chi sono. Tu mi piaci, Fabrizio, e tanto! Ma non lo so se me la sento di stare con te. Starci davvero, dico."

"Va bene" disse semplicemente Fabrizio, suscitando lo stupore di Ermal.

"Va bene?"

"Sì. Voglio dire, mi sembra ovvio che tu non ti senti pronto a stare con qualcuno, a stare con me, e io non ho intenzione di farti fare qualcosa che non vuoi. Quindi va bene. Non stiamo insieme, non nel vero senso del termine. Ma, ti prego, dimmi che posso continuare a baciarti" disse Fabrizio posandogli una mano sul collo, nello stesso punto in cui l'aveva posata qualche mese prima, in una camera d'albergo di Sanremo.

"Non posso costringerti a sopportare i miei problemi, Bizio" disse Ermal chiudendo gli occhi al contatto con la mano di Fabrizio.

"Sta' zitto" rispose Fabrizio, prima di chiudergli la bocca con un bacio.

Ermal si lasciò scappare un gemito sentendo la lingua di Fabrizio accarezzargli le labbra. Lo lasciò fare, anche se sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo. Non era stato nemmeno corretto baciarlo la prima volta, pochi minuti prima.

Fabrizio meritava qualcuno che stesse con lui completamente. Non meritava di avere al suo fianco qualcuno che prima lo baciava e poi gli diceva di non essere pronto a stare con lui.

Ma in quel momento si sentiva egoista e ciò che meritava Fabrizio veniva in secondo piano. Volevo solo sentire la sua bocca, le sue mani, il suo cuore.

Avrebbe avuto tempo di pensare al resto.

 

***

 

Giada schioccò le dita davanti agli occhi di Fabrizio, che si era incantato a fissare il vuoto.

"Eh? Che c'è?" chiese Fabrizio.

"Ti eri incantato. A che pensavi?"

Fabrizio si lasciò scappare un sorriso, ma non rispose.

"Cose belle, immagino" disse Giada, vedendo la sua espressione.

"Pensavo alla prima volta che Ermal m'ha baciato. Quella sera m'ha detto delle cose che m'avevano convinto che tra noi non ci sarebbe mai stato nulla di serio, e io ero pure disposto a farmelo andare bene. Ma poi è cambiato tutto e per come stavano le cose tra noi non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe finita."

"Ti ha scritto che gli manchi. Non è finita."

"Sì beh... Vedremo" disse Fabrizio cercando di abbozzare un sorriso.

Aveva paura di ciò che sarebbe successo quando avrebbe rivisto Ermal, questo era ovvio.

Giada lo capiva e non potere fare niente la distruggeva.

Aveva amato Fabrizio per tanto tempo e continuava ad amarlo, anche se in modo del tutto diverso. L'unica cosa che desiderava era vederlo sereno e felice e sperava che il concerto all'Olimpico e rivedere Ermal gli avrebbero ridato un po' della serenità di cui aveva bisogno.

Osservò Fabrizio salutare i bambini e poi uscire dalla casa in cui aveva abitato con lei fino a un paio di anni prima, mentre Anita lo osservava con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Sembrava quasi che lo stesse studiando e Giada sorrise spontaneamente vedendo su sua figlia quell'espressione che tante volte aveva visto su Fabrizio.

Appena Fabrizio chiuse la porta dietro di sé, Anita corse da sua madre.

"Che succede, piccola?" chiese Giada, intuendo che sua figlia volesse chiederle qualcosa.

"Perché papà è triste?"

Giada si accovacciò davanti alla bambina, ritrovandosi alla sua altezza. "È complicato, amore. Ma vedrai che gli passerà."

"È colpa di Ermal?" chiese Libero, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in disparte fingendo di non ascoltare la conversazione.

"Perché dici così, Libero?" chiese Giada.

Fabrizio aveva cercato di essere quello di sempre con i bambini. Poteva essere normale che loro si fossero accorti di un cambiamento, ma che addirittura capissero da cosa era dato era un po' troppo strano.

"Perché di solito ci parla sempre di lui, ma è da qualche giorno che non lo nomina più. Hanno litigato?" disse Libero, avvicinandosi alla madre e alla sorella.

"Più o meno" rispose Giada.

"E non possono fare pace?" chiese Anita.

"È una situazione complicata, amore."

"Perché? Non si vogliono più bene?" chiese ancora la bambina.

"Certo che si vogliono bene. Papà vuole molto bene a Ermal e sono sicura che anche Ermal vuole bene a papà" la rassicurò Giada accarezzandole una guancia.

Giada credeva davvero in quello che aveva detto. Sapeva che entrambi provavano ancora dei sentimenti molto forti.

Dovevano solo avere il coraggio di mettere da parte tutto il resto.

 

***

 

Fu un raggio di sole che gli puntava sul viso a svegliare Fabrizio, quella mattina.

Si rigirò tra le coperte, ancora troppo assonnato per capire dove si trovasse. Poi iniziò a ricordare.

Il concerto al Forum, la gioia sul viso di Ermal, il messaggio, il bacio...

Aprì gli occhi e lo vide.

Ermal era in balcone, appoggiato alla ringhiera e stava fumando una sigaretta. Era maledettamente bello con addosso una vecchia tuta, che Fabrizio gli aveva prestato per dormire, e il sole che gli illuminava la faccia.

Fabrizio si alzò dal letto e si trascinò pigramente fino al balcone.

"Buongiorno" disse dopo avergli lasciato un bacio sul collo e essersi appoggiato alla ringhiera accanto a lui.

Ermal sorrise mentre gettava il mozzicone nel posacenere. "Buongiorno a te. Ti ho svegliato?"

Fabrizio scosse la testa. "No. Ma non mi sarei lamentato se fossi stato tu a svegliarmi."

Rimasero in silenzio per un po' a fissare il sole che iniziava a colorare Milano, poi Ermal disse: "Riguardo a quello che ho detto ieri sera..."

"No, riguardo a quello devo dire qualcosa io" lo interruppe Fabrizio.

Ermal si zittì immediatamente, aspettando che l'altro continuasse.

"La prima volta che mi sono preso una cotta per un ragazzo avevo 17 anni. Questo vuol dire che sono più di vent'anni che convivo con questo lato di me stesso. Ho imparato ad accettare chi sono. Ma per te è tutto nuovo e capisco che magari hai bisogno di tempo per sentirti pronto a stare con me. Non ti sto chiedendo di essere una coppia. A me basta averti vicino, poter passare del tempo con te, magari baciarti ogni tanto" disse Fabrizio voltandosi verso Ermal.

"Hai appena descritto quello che fanno le coppie" disse Ermal divertito.

"Magari se non ci diamo una definizione è più facile."

Ermal sospirò. "Sei sicuro che per te vada bene?"

"Io voglio solo stare con te, Ermal. Non mi interessa se ti sto accanto come amico o come qualcos'altro."

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio mentre il cellulare di Ermal squillava indicando l'arrivo di un messaggio.

Ermal buttò un'occhiata sullo schermo, ma poi tornò a guardare Fabrizio.

"Non rispondi?" chiese il romano.

"È solo Silvia, può aspettare."

"Silvia?" chiese Fabrizio irrigidendosi.

Lei ed Ermal si erano lasciati circa sei mesi prima e in tutto quel tempo non si erano più visti né sentiti.

Per quale motivo gli aveva scritto?

Fabrizio non poté negare la fastidiosa sensazione di gelosia che si era diffusa in tutto il suo corpo sentendo il nome della ragazza.

"Ieri sera era al concerto. È venuta a salutarmi alla fine e abbiamo parlato un po'. Quando mi hai scritto ero con lei. L'ho mollata lì da sola dicendole semplicemente che dovevo correre da te, quindi ora mi ha scritto per sapere se ho avuto le palle di baciarti o se sto ancora aspettando che lo faccia tu" disse Ermal sorridendo.

Fabrizio si rilassò leggermente, capendo che tra Ermal e Silvia non c'era davvero più nulla e che anzi, lei sembrava fare il tifo per loro.

"Lo sai che se non fosse stato per Montanari, ti avrei baciato mesi fa" rispose Fabrizio.

Ermal sorrise ricordando quella sera a Sanremo.

Per un po' era stato convinto che ciò che aveva provato con Fabrizio in quei giorni, fosse dovuto alla polemica affrontata insieme e all'eccitazione del Festival. Ma poi il Festival era finito e quelle cose Ermal aveva continuato a provarle, sempre di più e sempre più forti. Finché quella sera, leggendo quel messaggio, non aveva più retto.

Sapere che Fabrizio si teneva dentro quelle cose da quando si erano conosciuti, l'aveva fatto sbloccare dandogli il coraggio di fare qualcosa che probabilmente in un momento di razionalità non avrebbe mai fatto.

Poi si era trovato a fare i conti con la sua parte razionale, quella che ancora non aveva accettato il fatto che potesse essere interessato a un uomo. A quel punto, si era sentito davanti a un bivio: poteva negare tutto e fare un passo indietro, oppure affrontare quella novità. Ermal non si sentiva pronto a fare nessuna delle due cose.

E anche in quella situazione, Fabrizio lo aveva salvato, trovando una terza soluzione che comprendesse tutto ciò che Ermal voleva ma che allo stesso tempo non ignorasse i suoi dubbi e le sue paure.

Ermal lo guardò, domandandosi come fosse possibile che un uomo del genere avesse scelto proprio lui.

Fabrizio era bello, questo non lo si poteva negare. Ma non era solo un fattore estetico. Era la sua anima a essere bella, il suo carattere, il suo modo di ridere, di rapportarsi con gli altri, di dire le cose in modo schietto.

In quel momento, Ermal si rese conto che forse un po' era sempre stato innamorato di lui. Quelle qualità che lo rendevano perfetto ai suoi occhi, lui le aveva sempre notate.

"A che pensi?" chiese Fabrizio dopo un po'.

Ermal si strinse nelle spalle. "In realtà, a niente. Pensavo solo che in questo momento sono felice di essere qui con te."

E lo era davvero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Unconditionally" di Katy Perry.


	13. Ti trovo ancora lì, accanto a me

 

 

 

**Ti trovo ancora lì, accanto a me**

 

 

 

 

"Tu hai idea di quanto sei fortunato?" chiese Rinald.

Aveva ascoltato con attenzione il racconto di Ermal, poi era rimasto in silenzio per qualche minuto prima di porgli quella domanda.

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Ermal.

"Voglio dire che se una persona per cui provo qualcosa fosse venuta da me, mi avesse baciato e poi mi avesse detto che non vuole stare con me, un po' me la sarei presa. Fabrizio invece non te l'ha mai fatto pesare."

"Beh, diciamo che quella situazione di stallo non è andata avanti per molto. A Lisbona sono cambiate un sacco di cose" disse Ermal arrossendo leggermente al ricordo della loro prima notte insieme, dopo la finale dell'Eurovision.

"Ecco, in questo caso i dettagli non sono richiesti" disse Rinald, intuendo cosa fosse successo tra suo fratello e Fabrizio a Lisbona.

"Concordo. Siamo amici, ti voglio bene, ma non sono ancora pronta a sentire questa storia" aggiunse Silvia.

"Però una cosa voglio saperla" disse Rinald.

"Cosa?" chiese Ermal.

"Chi è il passivo?"

Silvia si alzò in piedi di scatto e si coprì le orecchie. "No, io non voglio sapere nemmeno questo. Vado a farmi un giro, ci vediamo dopo."

Poi uscì dalla stanza lasciando i due ragazzi da soli.

"Seriamente, io lo voglio sapere!" disse Rinald appena Silvia uscì dalla camera.

Ermal non disse nulla, ma la cuscinata che arrivò a suo fratello fu una risposta abbastanza eloquente.

 

***

 

Ermal sbuffò per l'ennesima volta mentre entravano nell'ascensore.

La giornata era stata lunga e terribilmente stressante. Proprio non capiva che bisogno ci fosse di provare la stessa cosa quattro volte al giorno.

E poi, c'era stata la diretta Facebook di Rai Uno.

Ermal strinse i pugni ripensando alla breve intervista fatta sul divano del loro camerino, quel pomeriggio. Fabrizio proprio non si rendeva conto delle conseguenze che potevano avere le parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca.

"Tutto ok? Sei silenzioso" chiese Fabrizio, mentre le porte dell'ascensore si chiudevano.

"Tutto ok" rispose semplicemente Ermal.

Fabrizio si avvicinò a lui, cercando di prendergli la mano. Era il primo momento della giornata in cui erano soli e Fabrizio proprio non ne poteva più di accontentarsi di toccatine fugaci e pacche sulle spalle amichevoli.

Ermal però si scostò e appena le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono sgusciò fuori.

Fabrizio lo seguì lungo il corridoio fino ad arrivare davanti alla stanza di Ermal, quella in cui avevano dormito entrambi da quando erano lì, sempre cercando di non destare troppi sospetti nel loro staff.

Si svegliavano sempre prima degli altri, in modo che Fabrizio potesse tornare in camera sua senza essere visto e, l'unica volta in cui erano stati beccati, Fabrizio si era inventato una scusa patetica che giustificasse la sua presenza in quella stanza alle sette del mattino.

"Allora, io vado a fare una doccia. Ci vediamo a cena. Ricordati che questa sera si mangia prima, che poi abbiamo la diretta" disse Ermal entrando in camera e chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.

Fabrizio riuscì a infilare un piede in mezzo alla porta prima che si chiudesse, seguendo il riccio nella stanza.

"Posso sapere che ti prende?" chiese.

"Niente, Fabrizio. Sono solo stanco."

"No, sei nervoso. Solo che non capisco perché."

Ermal si voltò verso di lui. Non poteva comportarsi da bambino in quel modo. Fabrizio meritava di sapere cosa avesse.

Così disse semplicemente: "La slovena? Sul serio?"

"Ah, è questo il problema" rispose Fabrizio sogghignando.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Sei geloso!"

"Non sono geloso. Non sei mica il mio ragazzo, puoi farti chi ti pare" rispose Ermal sfilandosi la giacca e abbandonandola poco delicatamente sul letto.

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo, colpito dalle parole di Ermal.

Sapeva benissimo di non essere il suo ragazzo, era stato lui stesso a dire che non dovevano stare insieme se Ermal non se la sentiva. Ma dopo il concerto al Forum c'erano stati baci, carezze, serate a guardare la televisione abbracciati sul divano, le notti trascorse nello stesso letto da quando erano a Lisbona.

Fabrizio si era illuso che il loro rapporto stesse andando nella direzione che sperava.

Non avrebbe mai messo fretta a Ermal e lo avrebbe aspettato anche per tutta la vita, ma sentire che per lui non era un problema se usciva con altre persone lo feriva più di quanto volesse ammettere.

"Giusto. Posso farmi chi mi pare" disse Fabrizio risollevando lo sguardo. Aveva la mascella contratta e gli occhi ridotti a una fessura.

"E sai, la slovena è proprio una di quelle che vorrei farmi. Non ti immagini le fantasie che ho su di lei" aggiunse poco dopo.

Ermal lo lasciò parlare, consapevole di essere la causa di tutto.

In fondo, se lui avesse avuto il coraggio di mettersi in gioco e di stare davvero con Fabrizio, non avrebbe dovuto affrontare i suoi commenti spinti sulla cantante slovena.

"Bene, allora ci vediamo più tardi? Vado a vedere se la slovena ha finito le prove" disse Fabrizio avviandosi alla porta.

"Non sai una parola di inglese. Come pensi di farti capire?" disse Ermal scocciato, sperando che almeno con l'ostacolo della lingua Fabrizio cambiasse idea.

"Per certe cose non serve parlare" rispose Fabrizio mentre usciva.

Non era sua intenzione fare apprezzamenti sulla cantante slovena o insinuare che se la sarebbe volentieri portata a letto. Aveva semplicemente fatto una battuta durante un'intervista, battuta che tra l'altro era stato Ermal a offrire su un piatto d'argento.

Che poi, a lui la slovena nemmeno piaceva davvero. Da quando conosceva Ermal, nessuno suscitava più il suo interesse.

Ma sentire Ermal parlare così, come se davvero non gli importasse della sua vita sentimentale, aveva fatto scattare qualcosa in lui. Se Ermal era davvero convinto che lui potesse farsi chi voleva, allora Fabrizio sarebbe stato al gioco.

 

 

Quando un'ora più tardi Ermal scese al piano terra dell'hotel per la cena, Fabrizio era già seduto a tavola.

Accanto a lui, Andrea parlava animatamente con Roberto mentre gli altri del loro staff avevano preso d'assalto il buffet degli antipasti.

Ermal si sedette accanto a Fabrizio e disse con tono scocciato: "Allora, hai parlato con la slovena?"

Fabrizio gli lanciò un'occhiata prima di riportare li sguardo sul suo piatto e dire: "Sì. Ci vediamo più tardi in camera mia. Se vinciamo posso festeggiare, se perdiamo sono sicuro che lei saprà consolarmi."

Ovviamente, non era vero. Fabrizio non l'aveva nemmeno vista la slovena quella sera, ma era ancora ferito dal comportamento di Ermal.

Non capiva perché non volesse semplicemente ammettere di essere geloso. Insomma, andava bene non volere una relazione, tenere i loro affari nascosti, ma perché nascondere anche la gelosia? Proprio con lui, poi. Come se fosse qualcosa di cui vergognarsi.

Ermal guardò di sfuggita Andrea e Roberto e, vedendo che non stavano minimamente calcolando lui e Fabrizio, disse: "Quindi stasera dormirai lì."

"Beh, onestamente spero di non dormire. Però sì, resterò in camera mia" rispose Fabrizio, continuano quell'assurda recita.

Ermal abbassò lo sguardo, poi borbottò qualcosa sul fatto che si sentiva poco bene e si alzò da tavola senza avere toccato cibo.

Andrea osservò la scena senza dire una parola, ma appena Ermal uscì dalla sala da pranzo e Roberto si alzò per andare verso il buffet, si sedette nella sedia vuota accanto a Fabrizio e disse: "Che succede tra te e Ermal?"

"Niente, Vige" rispose Fabrizio, con lo sguardo fisso sul suo piatto.

"Vorrei ricordarti che un po' è merito mio se siete amici" disse Andrea, cercando di convincere Fabrizio a parlare.

"E io vorrei ricordarti che non tutto ciò che succede tra me e Ermal deve essere di dominio pubblico" rispose Fabrizio scocciato.

In realtà, non ce l'aveva con Andrea. Sapeva che lui voleva solo aiutarlo.

Era più che altro arrabbiato con Ermal perché continuava a negare che quella storia gli desse fastidio. Ed era arrabbiato con sé stesso perché gli aveva fatto credere qualcosa che non era vero, solo per ripicca.

"Se succede qualcosa tra voi, ne risentirà la vostra esibizione" disse Andrea.

"Fanculo l'esibizione."

"Fabrì, si può sapere che succede?" chiese ancora Vigentini. Non aveva mai visto Fabrizio così scosso dopo una discussione con Ermal. Anzi, in realtà non li aveva nemmeno mai visti discutere.

"Niente. Sono un coglione, ma me ne rendo sempre conto troppo tardi."

"Se davvero pensi di essere un coglione, perché non vai a chiedere scusa a Ermal?"

"Perché è un po' coglione anche lui. È il caso che se ne renda conto" replicò Fabrizio prima di alzarsi e tornare in camera.

Ormai l'appetito era passato anche a lui e di certo non gli sarebbe tornato, tanto più che mancava meno di un'ora all'inizio della finale.

Rientrò in camera sbattendo la porta e accasciandosi sul letto un attimo dopo.

Se avesse ascoltato il cuore, sarebbe andato a bussare alla camera a fianco, avrebbe baciato Ermal, gli avrebbe detto che gli dispiaceva e che non aveva mai avuto intenzione di farsi la slovena. Ma Fabrizio non era mai stato bravo ad ascoltare il cuore se di mezzo c'era la rabbia.

Razionalmente sapeva anche di non doversi arrabbiare. Ermal era stato chiaro fin da subito e lui sapeva che la loro relazione (ammesso che si potesse chiamare così) sarebbe stata tutt'altro che semplice.

Dall'altra parte, lui non aveva mai desiderato così tanto stare con qualcuno quanto desiderava stare con Ermal. E andava bene prendere la cosa alla leggera e non stare insieme davvero, ma quando ci sono di mezzo i sentimenti non si può prendere tutto alla leggera.

Vista la situazione con Ermal, non aveva nessuna voglia di andare all'Altice Arena ed esibirsi in eurovisione, ma sapeva di non potere fare diversamente quindi si alzò svogliatamente dal letto e, dopo aver recuperato la giacca che avrebbe indossato quella sera, uscì dalla sua stanza.

Il viaggio verso l'arena fu silenzioso. Ma non era il solito silenzio che spesso si creava tra Fabrizio e Ermal, quel silenzio rilassante e senza imbarazzo. Questa volta, il silenzio era carico di parole non dette, di rabbia e frustrazione e tutti i membri dello staff sembravano a disagio.

Ogni tanto Ermal lanciava qualche occhiata a Fabrizio, ma ogni volta che il romano cercava di incontrare il suo sguardo, lui si voltava dall'altra parte e iniziava a fissare la città fuori dal finestrino.

Appena scesi dall'auto, tutti si affrettarono a entrare, un po' per lasciare a Ermal e Fabrizio la possibilità di chiarire qualsiasi problema avessero, ma soprattutto perché il viaggio appena fatto era stato il più pesante di tutta la loro vita e non vedevano l'ora di smettere di sentirsi a disagio.

Ermal e Fabrizio erano gli ultimi del gruppo. Ermal camminava qualche passo più avanti, probabilmente per evitare di guardare l’altro.

Quando arrivarono al corridoio dei camerini, l'atmosfera era diventata insopportabile.

"Ermal, possiamo parlare un attimo?" chiese Fabrizio, un paio di passi dietro di lui.

Ermal affrettò il passo, cercando di raggiungere gli altri che erano appena entrati nel camerino dell'Italia.

"Ermal!" lo chiamò di nuovo Fabrizio, afferrandogli il polso e facendolo voltare verso di lui.

"Di cosa vuoi parlare?" chiese Ermal cercando di mostrarsi indifferente.

Fabrizio si guardò intorno per un attimo. Il corridoio era completamente deserto.

Osservò il polso di Ermal ancora stretto nella sua mano, notando con piacere che non aveva fatto nulla per scostarsi o per evitare il contatto. Lasciò scorrere la mano fino a intrecciare le dita con quelle del riccio, che subito si guardò intorno con la paura che qualcuno potesse vederli.

"Quella della slovena era solo una battuta. Tu hai detto _abbiamo sotto la Slovenia_ e io ho detto _magari_ perché mi sembrava una cosa divertente da dire. Ma non ho mai pensato di farmela davvero."

"Fabrizio, ti ho già detto che non mi importa chi ti fai" replicò Ermal, senza però allontanarsi da lui.

"E io invece dico che dovrebbe importarti perché io voglio solo te, Ermal. Solo te" rispose Fabrizio. Poi aggiunse: "E non mi interessa se tu non mi vuoi in quel senso, se non ti senti pronto per stare con me o se semplicemente ti sei reso conto che hai fatto una cazzata a baciarmi qualche settimana fa. Io continuerò a volere solo te e non me ne frega niente di nessun altro."

Poi lasciò la mano di Ermal e lo superò entrando nel loro camerino.

Ermal rimase per un attimo in mezzo al corridoio, ancora impietrito dalle parole di Fabrizio.

Dopo il concerto, aveva pensato molto alla loro situazione. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto fregarsene dei giudizi della gente, o più semplicemente del giudizio di sé stesso, e stare seriamente con Fabrizio. Ma c'era sempre anche una parte di lui che remava in direzione opposta.

Ciò che era successo quel giorno, però, l'aveva fatto riflettere.

Fabrizio aveva ragione a dire che era geloso. L'idea che potesse frequentare qualcun altro oltre a lui, lo faceva impazzire. Non voleva dividere Fabrizio con nessuno, voleva che fosse suo e basta, e forse quella discussione era stata un bene perché finalmente Ermal si era reso conto che, per quanto avesse ancora difficoltà ad accettare sé stesso, voleva stare con Fabrizio. Starci sul serio.

Entrò nel camerino cercando Fabrizio con lo sguardo. Stava parlando con Andrea in un angolo della stanza, mentre gli altri chiacchieravano tra loro.

Appena Vigentini vide Ermal guardare nella loro direzione si allontanò con una scusa, probabilmente capendo che Ermal e Fabrizio avevano ancora qualcosa da chiarire.

Ermal si avvicinò a Fabrizio e gli sistemò il colletto della giacca, anche se in realtà non c'era nulla da sistemare. Era solo un modo patetico per tenersi impegnato e non guardarlo negli occhi.

"Avevi ragione oggi."

"Quando?" chiese Fabrizio, anche se aveva già intuito di cosa stesse parlando.

"Quando hai detto che sono geloso. È solo che ammetterlo avrebbe significato ammettere anche un sacco di altre cose."

"Tipo?"

Ermal sospirò mentre sollevava lo sguardo e smetteva di concentrarsi sulla giacca di Fabrizio. "Tipo che ti voglio esattamente come mi vuoi tu. Tipo che mi sento meglio ogni volta che sei vicino a me. Tipo che, anche se non mi sento pronto a stare con te, vorrei comunque provarci."

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Fabrizio a bassa voce, sperando che così Ermal non capisse quanto era nervoso e allo stesso tempo emozionato.

Ermal annuì. "Magari andrà male comunque, ma almeno potrò dire di averci provato."

 

 

Il quinto posto non era poi così male, se si considerava che i Paesi in gara erano ventisei. Ma se poi si stava a guardare chi aveva vinto, almeno per Ermal il quinto posto sembrava una presa in giro.

L'unica cosa che lo rendeva soddisfatto era che per quel quinto posto dovevano ringraziare il televoto, e questo significava che il loro messaggio era arrivato alla gente. Poco importava che le giurie di esperti (che forse tanto esperti non erano) avessero dato pochi punti, o addirittura nessuno. Loro facevano musica per la gente comune e la gente comune li aveva premiati.

Il ritorno in albergo fu stranamente silenzioso. Per quanto fossero felici, erano tutti molto stanchi e avevano concordato per rimandare i festeggiamenti a un'altra occasione. Almeno avrebbero avuto una scusa per rivedersi.

Fabrizio guardò Andrea e Roberto chiacchierare a bassa voce e sorrise compiaciuto. Era felice che lo staff di Ermal e il suo si fossero amalgamati così bene, fino a formare un unico gruppo.

Arrivati in albergo, Ermal non si preoccupò nemmeno di abbassare la voce mentre chiedeva a Fabrizio: "Dormi da me?"

Ermal ormai considerava tutti quei ragazzi una seconda famiglia e il legame che aveva con loro andava oltre la sfera professionale. Prima o poi avrebbero comunque capito che tra lui e Fabrizio c'era qualcosa, tanto valeva essere trasparente fin da subito.

Andrea si voltò verso di loro e Fabrizio giurò di avere visto l'ombra di un sorriso sulla sua faccia. Sorrise a sua volta, sentendosi più leggero all'idea che gli amici di Ermal sarebbero stati contenti per la loro relazione.

Poi si voltò verso Ermal e disse: "Sì, se ti va."

Ermal si limitò a sorridere e continuò a camminare lungo il corridoio.

Quando arrivarono davanti alla stanza, Fabrizio si sentì stranamente nervoso.

Non era la prima volta che dormivano insieme. Era successo a Sanremo e avevano dormito nello stesso letto ogni sera da quando erano a Lisbona. Ma quella sera c'era qualcosa di diverso. Loro erano diversi.

Ermal tenne aperta la porta per fare entrare Fabrizio, poi lo seguì all'interno della stanza e chiuse la porta dietro di sé.

L'unica luce che rischiarava la camera era quella dei lampioni che illuminavano la strada, ma era sufficiente a illuminare il profilo di Fabrizio.

Era bello, questo Ermal già lo sapeva. Ma il suo continuo imbarazzarsi quando qualcuno glielo faceva notare, lo rendeva ancora più bello.

Fabrizio si voltò verso di lui, rendendosi conto che lo stava osservando.

"Che c'è?" chiese curioso.

"Ti ho mai detto che sei bello?"

Fabrizio sorrise portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca. Eccolo lì, l'imbarazzo che piaceva tanto a Ermal.

Senza pensarci due volte, il riccio lo raggiunse e lo tirò a sé posando le labbra sulle sue.

Fabrizio allacciò le braccia dietro al collo di Ermal e sospirò mentre faceva scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca. I baci, ora che stavano insieme sul serio, avevano un altro sapore.

Sapevano di casa, di quotidianità, di vita.

"Bizio..." sussurrò Ermal scostandosi da lui per riprendere fiato.

"Dimmi" rispose l'altro, con la fronte appoggiata sulla sua spalla e il fiato corto.

"Voglio fare l'amore con te."

Fabrizio sollevò la testa e lo guardò. La stanza era buia, ma quel poco di luce proveniente dalla strada bastava a illuminare il volto di Ermal.

"Sei sicuro? Dopo non si torna più indietro" disse Fabrizio. Non voleva dissuaderlo, voleva solo essere certo che lo volesse davvero e che non fosse una frase dettata dall'euforia del momento. 

"Da quando ti conosco non sono più sicuro di niente, ma so che ormai non potrei tornare indietro comunque. Ci sono troppo dentro" disse Ermal, prima di riprendere a baciare Fabrizio.

Tutto ciò che stava succedendo tra loro, per Ermal era un salto nel vuoto.

Ma i salti nel vuoto, se fatti insieme alla persona giusta, fanno un po' meno paura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Next to me" degli Imagine Dragons.


	14. All'altezza del cuore, nel lato sinistro del letto

 

 

 

**All’altezza del cuore, nel lato sinistro del letto**

 

 

 

 

La mattina seguente, Ermal sentì la presenza di Fabrizio al suo fianco prima ancora di svegliarsi del tutto.

Sentì il suo profumo, il suo braccio che gli circondava un fianco, il suo respiro sul collo.

Era bello svegliarsi così, con la consapevolezza di non essere soli, di avere qualcuno al tuo fianco che accetta ogni cosa di te e che ti ama incondizionatamente.

Non se lo erano mai detto, in realtà.

Nemmeno quella notte, quando Fabrizio gli aveva sfilato la camicia e gli aveva baciato il petto ripetendo ad ogni bacio quanto fosse bello; o quando Ermal gli aveva sbottonato i pantaloni con mani tremanti. Non se lo erano detti nemmeno quando Fabrizio l'aveva spinto sul letto provocandogli una risata di pura gioia. E nemmeno quando Ermal era entrato dentro di lui strappando a entrambi un gemito più forte dei precedenti. Nemmeno quando entrambi erano venuti dicendo il nome dell'altro.

Non se lo erano detto, eppure Ermal sapeva che era così. Sapeva che Fabrizio lo amava. E anche lui amava Fabrizio.

Provava così tante cose insieme quando si trattava di lui, che iniziò a pensare di avere bisogno di un nuovo termine per descrivere qualcosa più grande dell'amore.

Fabrizio nascose il volto nell'incavo del collo di Ermal, cercando di riparare gli occhi dal sole che iniziava a illuminare la stanza e avvicinandosi ulteriormente a lui.

Ermal sorrise e si voltò a lasciargli un bacio sulla fronte. Poi tornò a fissare il soffitto.

Si sentiva in pace, felice per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo.

Sapere che ciò che provocava quella felicità era tutto racchiuso nell'uomo accanto a sé, un po' lo spaventava.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se lo avesse perso? Si sarebbe ritrovato inevitabilmente solo e infelice.

Si irrigidì all'idea e Fabrizio, accanto a lui, se ne accorse.

"Che succede?" mormorò con la bocca ancora impastata dal sonno.

"Buongiorno" disse Ermal sorridendo, dimenticando improvvisamente i pensieri di un attimo prima.

Fabrizio, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, gli lasciò un bacio sul collo e disse: "Buongiorno. Dormito bene?"

"Dormo sempre bene vicino a te."

"Quanto sei romantico" disse Fabrizio prendendolo in giro.

Ermal gli pizzicò un fianco con fare dispettoso, mentre Fabrizio scoppiava a ridere.

"Se ti dà fastidio il mio essere romantico, basta dirlo" disse Ermal continuando a pizzicarlo.

Fabrizio cercò di bloccargli le mani. Quando ci riuscì, ormai era con la schiena schiacciata contro il materasso e Ermal a cavalcioni su di lui.

"Non ho mai detto che mi dà fastidio, ma di solito sono io quello romantico" disse Fabrizio con il fiato corto dopo avere riso.

Ermal si soffermò a pensare alla notte appena trascorsa. Ripensò a ogni volta che Fabrizio si era fermato chiedendogli se era sicuro, se quello che stava facendo andava bene. Ripensò a ogni bacio che Fabrizio gli aveva dato mentre gli sbottonava la camicia, con un'attenzione quasi reverenziale.

Era stato davvero romantico e lo aveva guidato in ogni momento, fino poi a concedersi completamente a lui.

"Già, hai ragione" disse Ermal abbassandosi su di lui e stampandogli un bacio sulle labbra.

Fabrizio sorrise sulle sue labbra, per poi voltarsi di lato e dire: "Non mi sono ancora lavato i denti."

"Non mi interessa" mormorò Ermal baciandogli il collo.

Fabrizio sospirò quando Ermal baciò un punto particolarmente sensibile sotto l'orecchio sinistro.

"Ermal, non abbiamo tempo..." disse capendo che piega stava prendendo la situazione.

"È una sfida?" chiese Ermal continuando la sua scia di baci, questa volta scendendo verso il petto di Fabrizio.

Il romano portò una mano tra i capelli di Ermal, godendosi quelle piccole attenzioni.

La sua sicurezza lo stupiva e allo stesso tempo gli piaceva. La sera precedente, Ermal era stato impacciato. Era comprensibile, essendo la sua prima volta con un uomo, ma Fabrizio non glielo aveva fatto pesare. Lo aveva guidato in ogni gesto, in ogni movimento, fino a quando Ermal aveva capito esattamente cosa fare.

Era bastato quello a renderlo sicuro di sé. Conosceva bene Fabrizio e la notte precedente aveva conosciuto bene anche il suo corpo e le sue reazioni.

"Ermal, davvero, dovremmo alzarci" disse Fabrizio, anche se in realtà avrebbe preferito rimanere dov'era.

"Qualcuno che si sta alzando, in effetti, c'è" replicò Ermal, facendo scivolare una mano sull'erezione di Fabrizio.

"Prima o poi mi farai morire" sussurrò Fabrizio.

"Stavo pensando a un altro verbo, in realtà."

Fabrizio fece per rispondere, ma le parole rimasero bloccate nella sua gola quando sentì la bocca di Ermal su di lui.

Forse, non sarebbe poi stato così male se avessero tardato un po'.

 

 

"Siamo ancora d'accordo per questa sera?"

Fabrizio sollevò lo sguardo verso Ermal. "Certo. Te l'ho chiesto io di stare da me, visto che domani devi girare il videoclip a Roma."

"Lo so, ma quando me l'hai chiesto la situazione era diversa" disse Ermal.

"Quando te l'ho chiesto non stavamo insieme. Ora sì, quindi a maggior ragione voglio che dormi a casa mia. Non ti faccio prendere una camera in albergo, non esiste proprio."

Ermal sorrise. Con tutti i loro impegni e l'inizio del tour ormai alle porte, Ermal era terrorizzato dall'idea di non potere vedere Fabrizio tanto quanto avrebbe voluto, quindi doveva approfittare di quelle piccole opportunità.

"C'è solo un problema" disse Fabrizio mordendosi il labbro, preoccupato per la reazione di Ermal.

"Cosa?"

"Giada e i bambini vengono a cena da me stasera."

"E perché sarebbe un problema?"

"Non so, magari non ti va di cenare insieme ai miei figli e alla mia ex." 

Ermal si avvicinò a Fabrizio e gli circondò il viso con le mani. "I tuoi figli sono adorabili e la tua ex mi sta simpatica. Sono felice di vederli."

"Davvero?"

"Bizio, smettila di essere così insicuro. Fanno parte della tua vita, quindi ora fanno parte anche della mia" disse Ermal prima di baciarlo.

Fabrizio si rilassò mentre Ermal premeva le labbra sulle sue. Era sorprendente come Ermal riuscisse a mettere a tacere tutti i suoi dubbi e le sue insicurezze.

"Ora però andiamo. Altrimenti perdiamo l'aereo" rispose Ermal staccandosi da lui.

Fabrizio annuì e lo seguì fuori dalla stanza.

Per un attimo Fabrizio pensò che non si sarebbe mai abituato a quella situazione. Allo stare vicino a Ermal sapendo che i suoi sentimenti erano ricambiati, al poterlo baciare senza preoccuparsi che lui potesse rifiutarlo, al dirgli che era bello senza vergognarsi di sembrare fuori luogo.

Ma in fondo, andava bene così. Lui non voleva abituarsi.

Fabrizio voleva continuare a provare le stesse cose che provava in quell'istante e se si fosse abituato alcune di quelle sensazioni sarebbero diventare normali, fino al non accorgersi nemmeno di provarle.

Voleva svegliarsi ogni mattina stupendosi di trovare Ermal accanto a lui. Voleva sospirare ad ogni bacio, ad ogni carezza.

Una parte di lui era ancora convinta di non meritarlo. Ermal, almeno secondo Fabrizio, era troppo perfetto per stare con lui.

Si meravigliava che fossero diventati amici, figurarsi qualcosa di più.

Eppure era successo.

Ermal l'aveva studiato, l'aveva capito e soprattutto aveva lasciato che Fabrizio entrasse nella sua vita. Alla fine, si erano intrecciati così tanto che, anche se non si fossero messi insieme, sarebbero comunque rimasti uniti per sempre da un legame unico che Fabrizio non riusciva nemmeno spiegare.

Un legame che in realtà non voleva spiegare. Le cose belle, di solito, sono quelle che lasciano senza parole.

 

***

 

Fabrizio si lasciò cadere sul letto esausto.

Il concerto all'Olimpico era sempre più vicino e le prove sempre più estenuanti. Di quel passo, gli sarebbe venuto un infarto.

Sorrise un po' malinconico pensando che se Ermal fosse stato con lui in quel momento, sicuramente avrebbe detto che era colpa della vecchiaia se stava così.

Si allungò per afferrare il cuscino del lato sinistro, quello di Ermal, e se lo strinse al petto. Il tessuto aveva ancora il suo profumo e, anche se inizialmente lo faceva stare male, Fabrizio lo trovava confortante.

Ora che Ermal gli aveva detto che sentiva la sua mancanza, ora che si era riaccesa la speranza, sentire il suo profumo era una boccata d'aria fresca.

Ripensò alla prima volta che aveva dormito in quel letto, circa un mese prima, appena tornati da Lisbona. E ripensò anche all'ultima volta, una decina di giorni prima, dopo la puntata di _Amici_ a cui entrambi avevano partecipato.

Da quel momento erano cambiate tante, troppe cose.

Ma nonostante il suo essere quasi sempre pessimista, Fabrizio si addormentò stretto al cuscino di Ermal e aggrappandosi a quella parte di lui che era convinta che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

 

***

 

"Perché ti stai agitando? Non è la prima volta che vedo Giada e i bambini" disse Ermal guardando divertito Fabrizio che continuava a fare avanti e indietro per il salotto.

Erano tornati da Lisbona da appena un paio d'ore, ma appena entrati in casa Fabrizio era diventato un fascio di nervi.

"Lo so, ma prima era diverso. Eravamo solo amici" replicò Fabrizio continuando a camminare. Per un attimo Ermal pensò che avrebbe fatto un solco nel pavimento, se avesse continuato così.

"E quindi? Hai detto che è stata Giada a spingerti a parlare con me, giusto? Quindi non capisco perché ti preoccupi. Andrà tutto bene, Bizio."

In realtà, anche Ermal era nervoso.

Sapeva che Libero e Anita gli volevano un gran bene e lo avevano considerato parte della famiglia fin da subito, e sapeva anche che era stata Giada a convincere Fabrizio a fare un passo avanti con lui, però non poteva negare di essere agitato.

Ma quando arrivarono, circa un'ora più tardi, l'agitazione scomparve all'improvviso.

Libero e Anita si buttarono su Fabrizio appena varcata la soglia, mentre Giada li rimproverava per essere troppo irruenti.

Quando Anita si accorse della presenza di Ermal, arrossì vistosamente e si staccò da suo padre.

"Ciao, principessa" disse Ermal notando il suo sguardo.

La bambina sorrise e gli corse incontro, buttandosi tra le sue braccia.

"Ciao, Ermal" disse Libero avvicinandosi e battendogli il cinque.

Ermal sorrise felice. Era colpito da come i bambini si fossero legati a lui, soprattutto Libero che all'apparenza sembrava un po' burbero come suo padre.

"Ciao" disse semplicemente Giada, avvicinandosi e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia. Poi, richiamando i figli, aggiunse: "Forza, a lavarsi le mani! Che tra poco si mangia."

Rimasti soli, mentre Giada seguiva i bambini in bagno per assicurarsi che si lavassero le mani, Fabrizio e Ermal si scambiarono un'occhiata.

"Visto? È andato tutto bene" disse Ermal.

"Ma sta' zitto, che me ne sono accorto che eri agitato pure te!"

Ermal spalancò gli occhi. Eppure, aveva cercato di nasconderla bene la sua agitazione.

Gli piaceva quel lato di Fabrizio. Il suo notare ogni debolezza, ma non fargliela pesare. Il suo capirlo con un solo sguardo.

"Almeno io non ho rovinato il pavimento a forza di camminare nello stesso punto" ironizzò Ermal, cercando di superare Fabrizio ed entrare in cucina.

Fabrizio lo bloccò per un braccio e, con un sorrisetto malizioso, disse: "Ridi pure. Poi vediamo se stanotte ridi ancora."

"Devo ricordarti chi dei due sta sotto?" chiese Ermal restituendogli lo stesso sorrisetto e sfoggiando una sicurezza che nemmeno lui credeva di avere. Non su quell'argomento, almeno.

"Devo ricordarti chi dei due ha gridato di più?" replicò Fabrizio.

Ermal alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Eri tu che continuavi a dire _più forte_. Io ho solo fatto quello che dicevi tu."

Lo scambio di battutine venne interrotto dai bambini che uscirono dal bagno correndo, per cercare di prendersi il posto migliore a tavola.

Fabrizio lanciò un'occhiata a Ermal e disse: "Ne riparliamo dopo."

Ermal sentì scorrergli lungo la schiena un brivido carico di aspettativa.

Era assurdo come stare con Fabrizio lo avesse trasformato in un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale.

Aveva fame di lui, dei suoi baci, delle sue carezze, del suo corpo. Sentiva costantemente il bisogno di toccarlo, di averlo vicino a sé e un po' si vergognava per non poterne più fare a meno.

Che diamine, aveva trentasette anni! Avrebbe dovuto controllarsi!

Fabrizio seguì i bambini in cucina, lasciando Ermal in salotto con un sorrisetto da ebete stampato in faccia.

"Che succede?" chiese Giada guardandolo curiosa.

"Niente!" si affrettò a rispondere Ermal arrossendo vistosamente.

Giada guardò un attimo Fabrizio che scherzava con i bambini e sorrise. Era molto più sereno rispetto all’ultima volta in cui si erano visti ed era convinta che fosse merito di Ermal.

"Sai, Fabrizio mi ha raccontato cos'è successo dopo il tuo concerto. Era veramente felice di sapere che anche tu provavi qualcosa per lui, ma gli mancava qualcosa" disse Giada.

"In che senso?" chiese Ermal curioso.

"Diceva di essere felice, che tutto andava bene... ma non so, non mi sembrava così felice come diceva. Oggi, invece, sembra che illumini tutta la stanza per quanto sorride."

Ermal si voltò a guardarlo, constatando che Giada aveva ragione.

Durante un'intervista in radio qualche mese prima, Ermal gli aveva detto che aveva fatto uscire il sole perché, dopo giorni di pioggia, a Milano era tornato il bel tempo. Solo ora si rendeva conto di quanto fosse vera quella frase.

Fabrizio, con il suo sorriso, portava il sole ovunque andasse.

"È cambiato qualcosa tra voi, vero?" chiese Giada dopo un po'.

Ermal annuì. "Mi sono reso conto che non voglio più passare nemmeno un giorno della mia vita senza di lui."

 

 

Dopo cena, i bambini si erano addormentati davanti alla televisione, mentre Giada era rimasta a chiacchierare con Ermal e Fabrizio per un po', prima di caricare i bambini in macchina e tornare a casa.

Ermal non poteva negare che all'inizio la presenza di Giada nella vita di Fabrizio, l'aveva messo in soggezione. Era ovvio che, avendo due figli, si vedessero spesso ma tra loro c'era anche una profonda amicizia che andava oltre l'essere stati insieme ed essere genitori.

Dopo il Forum, quando le cose tra lui e Fabrizio avevano iniziato a muoversi in una direzione diversa, Ermal si era sentito quasi minacciato da lei. Ogni volta che Fabrizio diceva di averla vista o sentita, Ermal provava una dolorosa fitta di gelosia.

Ma poi si era reso conto che tra Fabrizio e Giada non c'era niente più di una forte amicizia e aveva smesso di essere geloso di lei. Anzi, gli stava anche simpatica e apprezzava che si preoccupasse tanto per Fabrizio, anche se non stavano più insieme da tempo.

Quando Giada era andata via con i bambini, Fabrizio aveva iniziato a caricare la lavastoviglie imponendo a Ermal di aspettarlo in camera. Ermal aveva cercato di protestare provando ad aiutarlo a rimettere in ordine la cucina, ma Fabrizio non aveva accettato il suo aiuto. Così alla fine, Ermal si era arreso ed era andato a sdraiarsi sul letto in camera di Fabrizio.

Quando il romano arrivò in camera si buttò sul letto, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte di Ermal.

"Un elefante avrebbe fatto meno casino" disse il riccio, riportando poi lo sguardo sul cellulare.

"Che stai guardando?" chiese Fabrizio, sdraiato al suo fianco, quando vide che Ermal stava osservando attentamente il telefono.

Ermal girò lo schermo verso di lui. "Che ne pensi?"

Sul display del cellulare c'era il sito di un bed & breakfast in Toscana.

Fabrizio aggrottò la fronte. "Carino. Perché me lo chiedi?"

"È a metà strada tra Roma e Milano. Potrebbe diventare il nostro posto" spiegò Ermal.

"Ermal, non abbiamo bisogno di un posto per le fughe romantiche. Io vivo da solo, possiamo stare qui. Anzi, sai che faccio? Domani libero metà armadio, così ci puoi mettere la tua roba."

"Bizio, è un po' presto per la convivenza" disse Ermal sorridendo. Pur non volendo vivere con lui (non ancora almeno), Ermal era felice che Fabrizio fosse disposto a farlo entrare nei suoi spazi.

Fabrizio sospirò. In fondo, era consapevole che Ermal avesse ragione, ma una parte di lui avrebbe voluto averlo sempre accanto, farlo diventare parte della sua quotidianità.

"Va bene, niente convivenza. Ma l'armadio lo svuoto comunque" disse Fabrizio.

Ermal appoggiò la testa sul petto di Fabrizio, proprio sopra al suo cuore, e sorrise. "Va bene, Bizio. Come vuoi. Ma ci metterò la mia roba solo quando verrò a stare qui."

Fabrizio rimase un momento in silenzio, poi trovò il coraggio di chiedere: "Credi che succederà? Nel senso, credi che prima o poi verrai a vivere qui?"

"Non lo credo. Ne sono certo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Tutto ok" di Raige.


	15. Abbiamo già trovato l'ultimo amore

 

 

 

**Abbiamo già trovato l’ultimo amore**

 

 

 

 

"Papà, posso parlarti?"

Fabrizio guardò per un attimo Libero, che era appena entrato nel suo studio, prima di annuire e fargli cenno di sedersi accanto a lui.

Posò la chitarra, in modo da dedicare completamente l'attenzione a suo figlio, e disse: "Che succede, Lì?"

Libero abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo bene come porre a suo padre la domanda che lo tormentava da un po'.

Fabrizio gli strinse dolcemente il ginocchio per richiamare la sua attenzione e disse: "Sai che puoi parlarmi di qualsiasi cosa, vero?"

"Lo so, papà. È solo che non è una cosa che riguarda me."

"Chi riguarda? Anita? La mamma?" chiese Fabrizio preoccupato.

Libero scosse la testa. "Riguarda te."

"Me?"

Libero annuì. "Te e Ermal, in realtà."

"Che vuoi dire?" chiese Fabrizio curioso.

Ermal era diventato parte della famiglia fin dai primi giorni in cui avevano lavorato a _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_. Aveva passato molto tempo a casa di Fabrizio e spesso si era ritrovato a giocare con Anita e Libero.

Ma Fabrizio non aveva mai lasciato intuire a nessuno che non fosse Giada, che tra lui e Ermal c'era qualcosa che andava oltre all'amicizia e alla collaborazione professionale.

In realtà, sospettava che Libero avesse qualche dubbio, ma quando suo figlio fece quella domanda, Fabrizio fu comunque sorpreso.

"Avete litigato?" chiese Libero.

Fabrizio sospirò. "Diciamo di sì. Ma verrà al concerto di sabato e magari faremo pace. Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Perché non mi va di vederti triste."

Fabrizio strinse Libero in un abbraccio, sinceramente commosso dalla preoccupazione del figlio.

"Non sono triste se tu e tua sorella siete con me" disse stringendolo un po' più forte.

Libero non protestò, nonostante odiasse gli abbracci. Poi disse: "Papà, ma tu e Ermal state insieme?"

Fabrizio si scostò leggermente e guardò Libero. Suo figlio non era arrabbiato o contrariato, era solo curioso quindi tanto valeva dirgli la verità.

"Siamo stati insieme per un po'. Ma tu già lo sapevi, vero?" disse ricordando una conversazione avvenuta in macchina qualche settimana prima.

Libero si strinse nelle spalle. "Non era difficile notare che c'era qualcosa di strano, soprattutto dopo la _Partita del Cuore_."

Già, a pensarci bene Fabrizio dovette ammettere che suo figlio aveva ragione.

 

***

 

Dopo che Ermal aveva girato il videoclip di _Dall'alba al tramonto_ , era tornato a Milano.

Era stato triste essere costretto a salutare Fabrizio, soprattutto dopo che negli ultimi dieci giorni avevano passato praticamente ogni secondo della giornata insieme. Nonostante quello, Ermal era partito con il cuore leggero sapendo che al più tardi si sarebbero visti per la _Partita del Cuore_.

In realtà non ne avevano parlato apertamente, ma il nome di Fabrizio era ovunque. Sul sito della Nazionale Cantanti, sui volantini della partita... Ermal non era stato nemmeno troppo a pensarci, era convinto che si sarebbero rivisti a Genova.

Durante le telefonate, nei giorni seguenti al suo ritorno a Milano, l'argomento non era mai uscito, nemmeno durante le uniche due notti che avevano passato insieme nel bed & breakfast in Toscana. Ma quando si sentirono la sera prima della partita, per Ermal fu automatico aprire la questione.

"Non vedo l'ora di vederti" disse, tenendo il cellulare pizzicato tra l'orecchio e la spalla mentre preparava il borsone per la partita del giorno seguente.

"Eh. Ancora un po' di pazienza" rispose Fabrizio con un sospiro.

"Nemmeno tanta, Bizio. Meno di ventiquattro ore."

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio e Ermal capì subito che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

"Fabrì?"

"Eh."

"Che c'è?"

"Niente. È che io non ci sarò alla partita."

Ermal rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, cercando di elaborare ciò che aveva detto Fabrizio. "In che senso?"

"Ho degli impegni a Roma, non ce la faccio ad arriva' a Genova in tempo."

Gli impegni, nello specifico, riguardavano una promessa che Fabrizio aveva fatto a Libero tempo prima e che non era ancora riuscito a mantenere.

Gli aveva promesso che avrebbero passato una giornata insieme, senza Anita, e che per una volta Fabrizio si sarebbe concentrato solo su di lui.

"Fabrizio, avevi detto che saresti venuto. Non puoi sempre tirare pacco all'ultimo momento!" disse Ermal, sinceramente infastidito.

In realtà, più che altro gli dava fastidio non vedere il suo fidanzato. Che lui avesse dato buca a un impegno importante, gli fregava poco.

"Lo so, ma che devo fa'? Non è colpa mia. Dai, noi ci vediamo domenica e lunedì!" disse Fabrizio, ricordando a Ermal che si sarebbero visti per la puntata di _Amici_ e per registrare i _Wind Music Awards_.

"Sì, ok. Senti, ora è meglio se vado a dormire. Buonanotte, Bizio."

Fabrizio sospirò rumorosamente, capendo quanto Ermal ci fosse rimasto male, e poi sussurrò: "Buonanotte."

Ermal non era l'unico a essere scocciato per quella situazione. Nemmeno a Fabrizio faceva piacere non vedersi per così tanto tempo, ed era uno dei motivi per cui avrebbe voluto che Ermal si trasferisse da lui. Certo, le nottate passate nel bed & breakfast in Toscana erano belle, ma con tutti i loro impegni erano riusciti ad andarci giusto per un paio di notti.

Fabrizio si passò una mano tra i capelli pensieroso. Doveva trovare un modo per parlare con Ermal, per chiarire le cose con lui. Non voleva che stesse male per colpa sua.

Ma non poteva nemmeno mettere da parte Libero.

All'improvviso, un'idea si fece largo nella sua testa. Forse il modo per rendere felice sia suo figlio che il suo ragazzo c'era, e non sarebbe stato nemmeno così difficile organizzare tutto.

 

 

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese Libero mentre saliva in macchina.

Suo padre era stato molto misterioso e non si era lasciato sfuggire nulla sui piani per quel giorno.

"Andiamo a Genova" disse Fabrizio mentre metteva in moto e partiva.

"A Genova? A fare che?"

"Papà tuo ti porta a vedere il capitano" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo.

"Scherzi?" chiese Libero sorridendo.

"No, Lì. Totti gioca alla _Partita del Cuore_ stasera. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello andarci."

Libero sorrise. "Grazie, papà."

Fabrizio ricambiò il sorriso.

Amava Libero più di quanto riuscisse a dimostrare.

Gli dispiaceva di non essere riuscito a instaurare con lui lo stesso rapporto che aveva con Anita, quindi si sentiva sempre orgoglioso di sé stesso quando riusciva a organizzare qualcosa di bello con suo figlio.

"Sei contento, Libero?" chiese dopo un po' Fabrizio, spostando per un attimo lo sguardo dalla strada per guardare suo figlio, seduto accanto a lui.

Libero sorrise. "Certo, papà. Non vedo l'ora di vedere Totti!"

Fabrizio sorrise mentre buttava un'occhiata al navigatore per essere certo di seguire la strada giusta.

Faceva parte della Nazionale Cantanti da quando aveva vinto il _Festival di Sanremo_ nel 2007, ed era onorato per questo. Gli piaceva l'idea di aiutare gli altri.

Il fatto era che lui era davvero tremendo a giocare a calcio, lo era sempre stato, e le troppe sigarette che fumava ogni giorno di certo non lo aiutavano.

Quindi, almeno per una volta, aveva deciso di evitare le figure di merda e tirarsi indietro. Tanto più che aveva promesso a suo figlio di passare la giornata con lui.

"Credo che Ermal sarà contento di vederti" disse all'improvviso Libero.

Fabrizio gli lanciò un'occhiata. "Perché dici così?"

"Perché è sempre felice quando sta con te. Un po' come lo era mamma prima che vi lasciaste" disse Libero. Poi aggrottò la fronte, si portò un dito sulle labbra con fare pensieroso e disse: "È per quello che è felice? Ha preso il posto della mamma?"

"Ma che stai a di', Libero? Nessuno prenderà mai il posto della mamma!" rispose Fabrizio, preoccupato che suo figlio pensasse che sua madre potesse essere sostituita così facilmente.

Non importava come stessero le cose tra loro e che Fabrizio fosse innamorato di qualcun altro. Giada sarebbe sempre stata la madre dei suoi figli.

"Lo so, ma per te? Per te, Ermal è importante come lo era mamma, vero?"

Fabrizio sospirò. "È complicato."

"Boh, a me non sembra. Cioè, se vi volete bene che c'è di complicato?" chiese Libero, poi si mise a cambiare stazione radiofonica fino a quando trovò una canzone che conosceva.

Fabrizio non rispose. Libero l'aveva completamente spiazzato.

Si era sempre fatto tanti problemi su come i suoi figli avrebbero potuto prendere un’eventuale relazione tra lui e Ermal, senza rendersi conto di quanto fossero intelligenti.

Ma in fondo, doveva aspettarselo. Giada, qualche mese prima, gli aveva detto che non avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi per la reazione di Libero e Anita e probabilmente aveva ragione.

 

 

A qualche chilometro di distanza, Ermal continuava a pensare a come Fabrizio avesse bruciato in quel modo un'occasione per stare con lui.

Non era davvero arrabbiato e sapeva che si sarebbero comunque visti pochi giorni dopo, ma aspettava quel giorno da settimane. E di certo, non lo aspettava per giocare a calcio!

I suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da Gianluca Ginoble che, mentre stava per uscire dallo spogliatoio, disse: "Ma lo vogliamo fare un applauso di incoraggiamento a Ermal? Che così magari riesce a giocare senza infortunarsi nei primi cinque minuti!"

La squadra inizio a ridere e battere le mani, mentre Ermal si voltò verso Gianluca e disse: "Occhio a quello che dici, Ginoble!"

Gianluca sollevò le mani in segno di resa e uscì dallo spogliatoio.

Ermal si era divertito durante il riscaldamento ed era certo si sarebbe divertito ancora di più durante la partita. Gli sembrava di essere tornato ragazzino, quando giocava al parco con gli amici e sua madre lo sgridava perché tornava a casa con le ginocchia sbucciate. Come se per lui, dopo tutto quello che suo padre gli aveva fatto passare, fosse un problema sbucciarsi le ginocchia giocando a calcio.

Ma nonostante tutto, il pensiero di Fabrizio continuava a tormentarlo, tanto da rendersi conto a malapena di ciò che accadeva attorno a lui.

Così non si accorse della presenza sul campo di un bambino, che lui conosceva bene, fino a quando non incrociò il suo sguardo.

Avrebbe riconosciuto quello sguardo anche tra mille altri occhi. Era lo stesso sguardo di Fabrizio.

"Libero?" disse incredulo.

Certo che era Libero. Lo conosceva bene, ormai. Ma era talmente stupito di vederlo lì, che per un attimo ebbe dei dubbi.

Il bambino sorrise e indicò un punto davanti a loro.

Ermal si girò in quella direzione. Davanti a loro, accanto alla panchina della Nazionale Cantanti, Fabrizio lo guardava sorridendo. Sollevò entrambe le mani, congiungendole fino a formare un cuore, poi avvicinò a una mano alle labbra e gli mandò uno dei suoi soliti bacetti.

Ermal sorrise è proprio in quel momento fecero il suo nome, mentre presentavano la squadra.

Non gli importava più nulla di giocare. Anzi, sperava di infortunarsi appena entrato in campo solo per tornare in panchina da Fabrizio.

 

Quando si accorse che il suo tempo era scaduto, Ermal quasi si mise a esultare. Uscì dal campo guardandosi intorno, sperando di vedere Fabrizio, ma non riusciva a vederlo da nessuna parte.

Melissa, una delle croniste dell'evento, lo aspettava bordo campo con il microfono in mano. D'altronde, visto che di Fabrizio non c'era traccia, tanto valeva fermarsi a chiacchierare.

Non avevo fiato, ma sapeva che era dovuto più all'ansia di rivedere il suo fidanzato che alla partita.

Stava ancora parlando con Melissa, quando sentì due braccia avvolgerlo da dietro e il familiare profumo della colonia di Fabrizio entrargli fin sotto la pelle. Si rilasso contro di lui per un attimo, per poi spostarsi leggermente. Avrebbe voluto restare lì per sempre, ma erano davanti alle telecamere e da qualche parte in quello stadio c'era il figlio di Fabrizio. Decisamente, non poteva fare ciò che voleva.

"Ha corso per mezz'ora e non ha toccato un pallone, ragazzi! Io direi che è stato scandaloso!" disse Fabrizio, prendendolo in giro.

"Senti, l'intervista la sta facendo a me. Levate!" replicò Ermal fingendosi arrabbiato e spostando Fabrizio con un braccio. In realtà, era solo una scusa patetica per toccarlo.

Fabrizio capì subito le sue intenzioni e, dopo avergli preso la mano, si avvicinò stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Quando, al termine dell'intervista, Ermal si allontanò verso gli spogliatoi, Fabrizio lo seguì senza esitare.

"Dov'è Libero?" chiese Ermal.

"A bordo campo, sta guardando la partita."

Non dissero altro fino agli spogliatoi.

Ermal entrò guardandosi intorno. Solo quando fu sicuro che la stanza era deserta, fece cenno a Fabrizio di seguirlo.

Fabrizio entrò e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

"Quanto tempo abbiamo?" chiese.

"Una decina di minuti, circa. Ma devo anche farmi la doccia."

"So ottimizzare i tempi, tranquillo" disse Fabrizio sorridendo.

"Avevi detto che non saresti venuto" disse Ermal, mentre si sfilava la maglia. Era felice di vederlo, ma non poteva negare di essere un po' scocciato per essere stato nervoso tutto il giorno, a quanto pare senza motivo.

Fabrizio sospirò e si sedette su una panca. "Dovevo stare con Libero, oggi. Gli avevo promesso che avrei passato un po' di tempo solo con lui, senza Anita."

"Cazzo, scusami" disse Ermal sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa. Non voleva che la loro relazione fosse di intralcio tra Fabrizio e i suoi figli.

"No, non scusarti. Hai ragione. Ci vediamo poco, ultimamente."

"Ma per colpa mia hai rovinato la giornata con tuo figlio."

"Ma figurati, era felice di vedere Totti. E in realtà, penso che abbia capito perché volevo venire qua" disse Fabrizio.

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Non lo so, m'ha fatto un discorso strano in macchina. Penso che abbia capito che tra noi c'è qualcosa, ma sembrava tranquillo."

Ermal non rispose. Il fatto che Libero potesse avere intuito qualcosa, lo spaventava. Ma allo stesso tempo era felice di sapere che per i figli di Fabrizio non sarebbe stato un problema.

"Ehi, che succede?" chiese Fabrizio notando che Ermal era rimasto in silenzio.

Si avvicinò a lui abbracciandolo da dietro, come aveva fatto qualche minuto prima sul campo.

Ermal si rilassò contro di lui. "Niente. Sono solo felice di essere qui."

"Non preferiresti stare sotto la doccia? Con me, magari..." disse Fabrizio lasciandogli un bacio sul collo.

"Non abbiamo tempo" rispose Ermal, con tono non molto convinto.

"È una sfida?" chiese Fabrizio continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé e ripetendo la stessa frase che Ermal aveva detto la mattina successiva alla loro prima volta.

Ermal si rigirò tra le braccia di Fabrizio, fino a trovarsi di fronte a lui, e lo baciò con urgenza.

Fabrizio ricambiò con la stessa passione, mentre indietreggiava verso le docce.

Nessuno dei due avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi a pomiciare in uno spogliatoio come due ragazzini, eppure eccoli lì. Quarantatré anni uno, trentasette l'altro e la voglia di amarsi come due adolescenti.

"E se entra qualcuno?" disse Ermal con il fiato corto, mentre Fabrizio si sfilava la maglietta e si slacciava la cintura.

"Cerchiamo di fare in fretta, così non si pone il problema" rispose Fabrizio spingendo Ermal sotto il getto della doccia, ancora mezzo vestito.

I pantaloncini di Ermal, ormai completamente zuppi, finirono presto a fare compagnia ai vestiti di Fabrizio, abbandonati sul pavimento.

"Fabri..." sospirò Ermal con gli occhi chiusi, sentendo le labbra di Fabrizio spostarsi sul suo collo.

"Dimmi" rispose Fabrizio, prima di continuare a succhiare la pelle appena sotto l'orecchio.

Ermal gemette, mentre si aggrappava alle spalle di Fabrizio. Se non l'avesse fatto, probabilmente le sue gambe non avrebbero retto.

"Ermal, dimmi cosa vuoi" disse Fabrizio con tono fermo.

Avrebbe voluto prendersi il tempo necessario per baciare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, per amarlo come meritava, ma sapeva di non avere abbastanza tempo.

Ermal sospirò ma non rispose. C'erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto in quel momento, che proprio non sarebbe stato in grado di dare una risposta a Fabrizio. L'unica cosa che sapeva per certo di volere, era lui. Non importava come, non importava dove.

"Ermal" lo richiamò Fabrizio allontanandosi leggermente e guardandolo in faccia.

"Cosa?" chiese Ermal con il fiato corto.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi."

Ermal lo fissò per un attimo prima di decidersi a dire cosa gli stava passando per la testa da quando avevano iniziato a baciarsi in quello spogliatoio. "Voglio sentirti dentro di me."

Fabrizio trattenne il respiro per un attimo. Dalla loro prima volta a Lisbona, le cose tra loro erano sempre andate diversamente.

"Ermal..."

"Bizio, io ti amo. Voglio sentirti in ogni modo possibile, amarti in ogni modo possibile. E lo so che farlo nella doccia di uno spogliatoio non è il modo più romantico, ma non mi interessa."

"Sei sicuro?" chiese Fabrizio, anche se nemmeno lui sapeva se gli stava chiedendo se era sicuro di ciò che voleva fare o se era sicuro di amarlo. Forse, con quella domanda, intendeva un po' entrambe le cose.

Ermal lo attirò a sé e lo baciò. "Ti basta come risposta?"

E, almeno in quel momento, Fabrizio se la fece bastare.

 

 

Il fatto che Fabrizio non avesse risposto al _ti amo_ di Ermal, ovviamente non era passato inosservato.

Non che fosse un problema, in realtà. Ermal sapeva bene quali fossero i sentimenti di Fabrizio, anche se lui non glielo aveva mai detto apertamente.

Ma, come diceva una sua canzone, _è bello volersi bene e ogni tanto dirselo._

Come se Fabrizio gli avesse letto nel pensiero, appena prima di uscire dallo spogliatoio, disse: "Pensavi davvero quello che hai detto prima?"

Ermal capì immediatamente a cosa si stava riferendo e disse semplicemente: "Sì. Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Perché prima di risponderti, volevo essere certo che non fosse una di quelle cose che si dice durante il sesso ma che in realtà non si pensa davvero."

"Beh, io lo penso davvero. Ti amo, Bizio. Probabilmente ti amavo ancora prima di conoscerti. Forse mi sono innamorato del tuo sguardo quando ti ho visto per la prima volta in televisione, al Festival del 2007. O forse mi sono innamorato quando ci siamo conosciuti a Sanremo l'anno scorso; o forse quando abbiamo iniziato a collaborare. Non lo so, so solo che mi sembra di amarti da sempre" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio sorrise e si avvicinò a Ermal.

"È una fortuna, perché io mi sono innamorato di te la prima volta che ti ho visto" disse Fabrizio prima di baciarlo.

In quel momento, entrambi ebbero la certezza che in qualsiasi direzione sarebbe andata la loro storia, loro sarebbero rimasti irreparabilmente legati da quell'amore così forte che li univa da prima ancora che loro se ne rendessero conto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Ragazza paradiso" di Ermal Meta.


	16. Era solo paura di affrontare la parte più dura

 

 

 

**Era solo paura di affrontare la parte più dura**

 

 

 

 

Fabrizio era agitato come lo era stato poche altre volte nella vita.

Era riuscito a collegarsi, grazie all'aiuto di Roberto, a un sito in cui era possibile vedere il concerto di Ermal a Tirana in streaming. Si era collegato appena in tempo per vedere la fine dell'esibizione di _Mi Salvi Chi Può_.

Ermal stava male, era ovvio. Lo si leggeva nei suoi occhi, nella sua voce. E quella parolaccia in più aggiunta all'ultimo momento nel testo della canzone, ne era una prova.

Fabrizio attese pazientemente la fine del concerto, con il telefono in mano e la conversazione con Ermal aperta.

Appena il concerto finì, si trovò a digitare velocemente un messaggio.

 

_Appena puoi chiamami._

_Ti devo parlare._

 

In realtà, non era nemmeno vero. Non doveva dirgli niente, al massimo era Ermal a dover parlare con lui. Ma almeno, con un messaggio del genere, era quasi certo che Ermal si sarebbe agitato e l'avrebbe chiamato subito.

Passò circa un'ora e di Ermal non c'era traccia. Non aveva nemmeno visualizzato il messaggio che Fabrizio gli aveva mandato.

Senza attendere oltre, il romano selezionò il numero di Ermal e fece partire la chiamata.

Uno squillo.

Due squilli.

Tre squilli.

Quattro squilli.

A metà del quinto squillo, finalmente una voce rispose. Ma non era quella di Ermal.

"Rinald?" chiese Fabrizio, sperando di avere davvero riconosciuto la sua voce e di non essersi appena fatto una figura di merda.

"Ciao, Fabrizio. Ermal è sotto la doccia. Ho risposto perché ho visto che era il tuo numero."

"Che è successo?" chiese Fabrizio, senza mezzi termini.

Forse, non era poi così male che avesse risposto Rinald. Se lo avesse fatto Ermal, sicuramente avrebbe sviato il discorso.

Sentì Rinald sospirare e poi dire: "Non è niente, ora gli passa."

"Rinald..."

"È che per lui non è facile cantare _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_ senza di te."

"Nemmeno per me lo è" disse Fabrizio, portandosi una mano sulla faccia e stropicciandosi gli occhi.

Quando quella sera aveva cantato _Non Mi Avete Fatto Niente_ a Napoli, si era sentito morire.

Era capitato altre volte che fossero obbligati a cantarla senza l'altro, durante gli instore o trasmissioni radiofoniche, ma era diverso. In quei casi, c'erano solo loro e una chitarra. Diventava quasi una canzone nuova.

Ma con la band e durante un vero concerto, tutto ricordava le loro esibizioni insieme.

Prima di cantarla quella sera, Fabrizio aveva lasciato un bacio sul microfono. Era un bacio per la canzone, a cui era profondamente legato, ma era soprattutto un bacio per Ermal.

Quella era la loro canzone, e non nel senso comune del termine. Non era la canzone del loro primo bacio o quella che parlava di loro così tanto da sembrare scritta apposta per la loro storia.

Era la loro canzone nel senso più puro del termine. L'avevano scritta loro, insieme, nella cameretta di Anita.

Cantarla senza l'altro sarebbe sempre stato un problema. Li avrebbe sempre fatti soffrire come una persona che sente dolore alle gambe anche se le gambe non le ha più.

"È uscito dal bagno, vuoi parlargli?" chiese Rinald.

Fabrizio annuì e aspettò per qualche secondo. Quando finalmente sentì la voce di Ermal, si sentì finalmente meglio.

"Come stai?"

"Ora bene. Tu?" chiese Ermal, mentre osservava Rinald uscire dalla stanza per lasciargli un po' di privacy.

"Anch'io. Ho visto il concerto."

"Davvero? Ma non eri a Napoli?" chiese Ermal sorpreso ma felice.

"Sì, infatti ho visto solo la fine. Da _Mi Salvi Chi Può_."

Ermal rimase in silenzio, capendo dove volesse andare a parare Fabrizio.

"Ermal, sei sicuro che sia tutto ok?"

"Certo! È solo strano cantare la nostra canzone senza di te" disse Ermal accendendo il computer di Rinald.

L'idea che anche il pubblico si fosse reso conto della sua sofferenza lo distruggeva. Aveva bisogno di sapere cosa pensava la gente.

Entrò su Twitter e digitò velocemente username e password, ritrovandosi davanti a una schermata completamente nuova. Era così abituato a usare Twitter sul cellulare che proprio non aveva idea di che aspetto avesse sul computer.

Digitò velocemente l'hashtag con il suo nome, trovandosi davanti migliaia di tweet.

I commenti su di lui passavano dal prenderlo per il culo per aver dimenticato i testi, al compatirlo (e a volte elogiare la sua grinta) per l'esecuzione di _Mi Salvi Chi Può_.

Ma fu un altro il tweet che lo colpì.

C'era una gif di Fabrizio che baciava il microfono, con un'aria sofferente quando la sua. La ragazza che l'aveva pubblicata aveva scritto: "Ora vogliamo sapere se il bacio prima di #NMAFN è stato casuale o era per #ErmalMeta."

"Fabrì..."

"Sì?"

"Ma che è sta storia che hai baciato il microfono?"

Fabrizio rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi disse: "Te ne che ne sai?"

"Twitter è un posto magico" rispose Ermal lasciandosi scappare una risata.

Fabrizio rise con lui. Non c'era nulla di più rilassante di sentire Ermal ridere nelle sue orecchie, a parte forse vederlo ridere dal vivo.

"È la nostra canzone, anche a me fa un po' strano cantarla senza di te. Volevo solo sentirti vicino, in qualche modo."

Ermal sorrise, sinceramente commosso da quel pensiero, ma non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione di prenderlo un po' di giro.

"Quando sei melenso!"

"Te faccio vede' io domani se so' melenso!" disse Fabrizio, un po' risentito per il commento di Ermal.

Ermal sorrise.

Aveva visto Fabrizio solo due giorni prima ma gli mancava già come l'aria. Eppure era bastata solo una telefonata per farlo sentire meglio.

Ermal ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse possibile che Fabrizio gli fosse entrato dentro in quel modo, che fosse diventato parte di lui al punto da farlo soffrire così tanto quando non c'era.

Gli mancava come l'aria e non vedeva l'ora che il tempo passasse e che arrivasse in fretta il giorno seguente, quando si sarebbero rivisti.

 

Quando la mattina seguente Fabrizio si svegliò, rimase sorpreso di trovare un messaggio di Giada.

Aprì la conversazione preoccupato che fosse successo qualcosa ai bambini e sospirò di sollievo quando si accorse che era solo un link a un video si YouTube.

In un altro messaggio, Giada aveva scritto: "L'ultimo minuto di questo video lo devi proprio vedere."

Cliccò sul link, domandandosi per quale motivo Giada glielo avesse inviato. E poi capì.

Era un video di Matteo Bruno, un videomaker che spesso si occupava dei videoclip di Ermal. Era un bravo ragazzo e sapeva fare bene il suo lavoro. Fabrizio l'aveva sempre stimato, fino a quel momento.

Il titolo del video era _Sguardi d'amore con Ermal Meta_ , e questo bastò a provocare a Fabrizio una lieve fitta di gelosia.

Fece partire il video andando direttamente all'ultimo minuto, come gli aveva detto Giada.

Nel display si vedeva Matteo che, con lo sguardo fisso sulla telecamera tra le sue mani, commentava il videoclip appena girato dicendo: "Certi sguardi ci siamo tirati co' Ermal!"

Poi l'inquadratura cambiò, comprendendo anche Ermal. Fabrizio sorrise spontaneamente vedendo il suo ragazzo, ma il sorriso svanì subito quando sentì Matteo dire: "Mi hai sussurrato parole bellissime oggi."

Fabrizio sapeva bene che stavano scherzando, ma non poteva negare di sentirsi infastidito, soprattutto quando sentì la voce di Ermal rispondere: "Meravigliose, mi stavo innamorando di te."

Nell'inquadratura successiva, Matteo stava uscendo dal locale dicendo: "Mi dispiace per tutte le fan di Ermal..."

Un attimo dopo Ermal lo interruppe rientrando nell'inquadratura e dicendo: "No, è che poi Fabrizio Moro è geloso."

Fabrizio rischiò quasi di strozzarsi con la sua stessa saliva. Non poteva credere che Ermal avesse appena detto davanti a una telecamera che lui era geloso.

E poi si lamentava se qualcuno insinuava che loro avessero una relazione.

Fabrizio interruppe il video e aprì la conversazione con Ermal. Digitò velocemente il messaggio e lo inviò senza nemmeno rileggerlo.

 

_Carino il video del tuo amico Matteo._

 

_Che video?_

_Sto per imbarcarmi sull'aereo._

_Ci sentiamo dopo. Ti amo._

 

Fabrizio sorrise leggendo la risposta di Ermal, dimenticandosi improvvisamente il fastidio di poco prima.

Aveva visto Ermal solo un paio di giorni prima, eppure gli mancava da morire.

Doveva trovare una soluzione, altrimenti sarebbero impazziti se fossero andati avanti in quel modo.

 

Nelle ore successive, Fabrizio si immerse completamente nella scaletta del suo concerto.

Aveva già scritto una bozza, ma continuava a fare modifiche. Cantare all'Olimpico era il suo sogno da sempre e voleva che tutto fosse perfetto. C'erano così tante canzoni che avrebbe voluto cantare in quel posto, ma non poteva inserirle tutte. Così, ogni giorno, si ritrovava quel foglio tra le mani e cambiava qualcosa. Di quel passo probabilmente sarebbe arrivato al 16 giugno senza scaletta.

Fu l'avviso di una notifica su Twitter a distrarlo.

Buttò un'occhiata al telefono e vide che si trattava di un tweet di Ermal. Il tweet rimandava a un post di Facebook che Fabrizio era particolarmente curioso di leggere. Si trattava sicuramente di qualcosa di importante se aveva dato la priorità a quello, piuttosto che ad avvertirlo che era tornato a casa.

Fabrizio lesse il post un paio di volte scuotendo la testa e sorridendo tra sé e sé, prima di avviare la telefonata con Ermal.

"Tu sei completamente pazzo!" disse appena Ermal rispose.

Ermal sorrise sentendo la voce di Fabrizio dall'altra parte del telefono. Stava ridendo mentre gli dava del folle.

"Che ho fatto questa volta?" chiese sorridendo, anche se sospettava già a cosa si riferisse il suo fidanzato.

"Aspetta che ti leggo le parole precise..." disse Fabrizio.

Ermal lo sentì muoversi dall'altra parte. Sentì il familiare cigolio della sedia girevole che teneva davanti al computer e il rumore dei tasti che stava premendo.

Dopo qualche attimo, Fabrizio disse: "Credete che al buon Dio interessi come raggiungete l'orgasmo?"

Ermal scoppiò a ridere.

Aveva scritto quel post in un impeto di rabbia, sentendosi toccato in prima persona, dopo aver letto alcuni articoli sul ministro Fontana. Era stato un gesto istintivo e non aveva minimamente pensato a ciò che le sue dita stavano digitando.

Senza filtri. Come sempre.

"Che c'è? Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?"

"No, amò, non è quello. Solo che tirare in ballo Dio non me pare proprio il massimo..."

Ermal cercò di ignorare il nomignolo affettuoso con cui Fabrizio si era rivolto a lui e disse semplicemente: "Beh, loro lo tirano sempre in ballo. Io non posso?"

"Ermal..."

"Ok, forse ho esagerato. Ma sono fatto così, non intendo scusarmi per questo."

"E io non voglio che te scusi, però magari controllati" disse Fabrizio continuando a ridere.

Ermal si perse un momento ad ascoltare la sua risata, poi disse: "Come stai?"

"Bene. Ho lavorato un po' alla scaletta. Tu?"

"Sono arrivato a Milano, ho preparato al volo la valigia, fatto la doccia più breve della storia e ora sto di nuovo uscendo. Non credo di riuscire a passare a Formello prima della trasmissione" disse Ermal, scusandosi.

"Non te preoccupa'. Pure io esco tra poco, devo andare a prova'."

"Mi raccomando, trattalo bene Irama. Ci tengo a lui, è un bravo ragazzo."

"Devo essere geloso?" scherzò Fabrizio, anche se in fondo non stava scherzando affetto.

"Forse" scherzò Ermal.

"A questo proposito, il tuo amico Matteo ha postato un video oggi. Una specie di backstage del tuo videoclip" disse Fabrizio.

"E quindi?" chiese Ermal sorridendo. Ricordava benissimo cosa aveva detto Matteo al termine delle riprese di _Dall'alba al tramonto_ e come aveva risposto.

In realtà, non era stata nemmeno una cosa voluta.

Matteo aveva scherzato su sguardi e parole d'amore che lui e Ermal si erano sussurrati durante le riprese e per Ermal era stato assolutamente normale tirare in mezzo Fabrizio alludendo alla sua gelosia. Per un po' aveva anche sperato che Matteo tagliasse quella parte e non la inserisse nel video, ma alla fine si era reso conto che non sarebbe stato poi tanto grave. La gente avrebbe capito che stava scherzando, o almeno così sperava.

"E quindi hai praticamente detto a tutti che sono geloso."

"È vero" rispose Ermal.

"Ma che stai a di'?"

"Fabrì, non è mica una cosa negativa" disse Ermal.

Fabrizio rimase in silenzio. Non aveva mai avuto un buon rapporto con la gelosia. Non la considerava sana in una coppia e aveva sempre odiato che la persona con cui stava potesse essere gelosa. Lui, che voleva solo essere libero, non poteva accettare di sentirsi incatenato dalla gelosia di qualcuno.

Ma ora, che era lui quello geloso, le cose erano diverse.

Non era mancanza di fiducia né desiderio di tenere Ermal incatenato. Il fatto era che sapeva benissimo quanto fosse bello, sia dentro che fuori, e che chiunque avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di lui e portarglielo via. In fondo, cosa aveva poi di tanto speciale da offrirgli?!

"Bizio, a che pensi?"

"Non lo faccio apposta a essere geloso" disse Fabrizio.

"Lo so, non è mica una cosa che si controlla."

"È che a volte esagero. Ma lo faccio solo perché ti amo."

Ermal sorrise. "Ti amo anch'io, Bizio. Ora devo andare. Ci vediamo più tardi, ok?"

Fabrizio annuì a chiuse la chiamata.

Buttò uno sguardo sullo schermo del telefono per vedere l'ora e sorrise. Mancava poco.

Poche ore e finalmente avrebbe rivisto Ermal.

 

 

Rivederlo quella sera, nello studio di _Amici_ , per Fabrizio fu il momento migliore degli ultimi giorni.

Gli era mancato così tanto vedere i suoi occhi, il suo viso, che quasi gli sembrava strano che fosse di fronte a lui.

Ermal era visibilmente stanco, ma agli occhi di Fabrizio era comunque stupendo.

Ermal, d'altro canto, nonostante non vedesse l'ora che la trasmissione finisse per andarsene a dormire, non riusciva a smettere di guardare Fabrizio mentre si esibiva con Irama e se avesse potuto lo avrebbe guardato per ore.

In quei giorni, aveva sentito la mancanza di Fabrizio più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere. E quella mancanza, lo aveva fatto inevitabilmente riflettere sulla loro relazione e su come stessero gestendo le cose.

Ermal non era mai stato uno di quelli che si vergognano di ciò che sono, che si nascondono. Ma Fabrizio era il primo uomo di cui si era innamorato e questa cosa l'aveva confuso talmente tanto da fargli pensare che tenere la loro storia nascosta fosse la scelta migliore.

Ora però, era passato più di un mese e Ermal iniziava a pensare che Fabrizio meritasse molto di più. Meritava qualcuno con cui uscire allo scoperto, con cui camminare mano nella mano senza paura di essere visti, qualcuno da baciare alla luce del sole. Ed Ermal sapeva di non essere quel qualcuno, perché per quanto amasse Fabrizio, i suoi dubbi erano sempre lì in agguato e non lo avevano abbandonato nemmeno per un istante.

Un brutto presentimento iniziò a farsi largo in lui. Forse l'amore non era sufficiente a fare andare bene le cose.

 

***

 

"Sei pronto per domani?" chiese Silvia, uscendo sul balcone dove Ermal si era rifugiato per fumare.

Dopo qualche giorno di totale depressione trascorso nel bed & breakfast, Silvia e Rinald lo avevano praticamente costretto a riprendere in mano la sua vita e lo avevano trascinato al mare, sperando che almeno così sarebbe riuscito a rilassarsi.

In effetti, Ermal in spiaggia c'era andato un paio di volte. Ma la maggior parte del tempo l'aveva passata in albergo, combattendo contro l'ansia che ormai lo divorava.

"Direi di no" disse Ermal.

"Hai deciso cosa dirgli?"

Ermal scosse la testa. "Non so nemmeno da dove iniziare. Credo che quando lo vedrò, improvviserò."

Silvia non disse altro e si sedette accanto a lui, sulla sdraio di plastica che occupava gran parte del piccolo balcone della loro camera.

"Pensi che riuscirò mai a scrollarmi di dosso questo senso di inadeguatezza, questo mio sentirmi sbagliato?" chiese Ermal a un certo punto.

"Penso che l'unica cosa che dovresti fare è permettere a Fabrizio di amarti come meriti e amarlo allo stesso modo. E dovresti imparare ad accettare te stesso per quello che sei: un uomo a cui piacciono sia le donne che gli uomini. Non c'è niente di male in questo" disse Silvia.

"Non so se Fabrizio mi perdonerà. Certo, ha detto che gli manco, ma non so se sarà in grado di passare sopra a quello che è successo" disse Ermal gettando il mozzicone della sigaretta nel posacenere.

"Non mi hai mai raccontato cos'è successo quel giorno."

"Non è un bel racconto. Ho detto delle cose orribili."

"Sai, Ermal, le cose orribili hanno un peso enorme sulla coscienza, ma se ne parli il peso si alleggerisce un po'."

Ermal sospirò. Sapeva che Silvia aveva ragione.

Finché non avrebbe trovato il coraggio di parlarne, avrebbe continuato a portarsi quel peso sullo stomaco.

"E va bene. Stai per sentire il racconto di come ho rovinato una delle poche cose belle della mia vita."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Odio le favole" di Ermal Meta.


	17. Sono un uomo che ama e poi rinnega

 

 

 

**Sono un uomo che ama e poi rinnega**

 

 

 

 

9 giugno 2018.

Una data come tante, a parte il fatto che Fabrizio era ben consapevole di quanto fosse vicino il concerto all'Olimpico e l'ansia iniziava a farsi sentire.

Ogni volta che pensava a quel concerto, sentiva lo stomaco chiudersi e il respiro venire meno. La testa iniziava a girare, il panico iniziava a diffondersi in lui.

Ogni volta che succedeva, afferrava il telefono e chiamava Ermal. Lui sapeva sempre come calmarlo. Era la sua ancora, ciò che lo teneva con i piedi per terra.

Gli sussurrava di stare calmo, che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Alla fine della telefonata, Fabrizio si sentiva sempre un po' meglio e iniziava a vedere le cose positive. I suoi fan, la sua musica, le persone che si emozionano e cantano con lui.

Quella mattina, Fabrizio si svegliò con la stessa ansia che ormai lo perseguitava. Poi si ricordò che giorno era e ricordò che poche ore dopo avrebbe visto Ermal nella loro solita camera d'albergo in Toscana.

Il peso sullo stomaco diminuì di colpo.

Insieme a Ermal, nulla sarebbe potuto andare male.

Forse.

 

 

Ermal si svegliò sentendo il fastidioso rumore della vibrazione del suo cellulare.

Senza nemmeno guardare chi lo stesse chiamando, rispose ancora con gli occhi chiusi e la voce assonnata.

"Pronto?"

"Buongiorno, amò."

Ermal sorrise sentendo la voce di Fabrizio dall'altra parte. "Buongiorno. Già sveglio?"

"È un giorno importante" rispose Fabrizio sorridendo.

"Lo so, Bizio. Mi metto in viaggio tra poco. Dovrei arrivare lì dopo pranzo."

"Va bene. Io riporto i bambini da Giada e arrivo. Hanno dormito qui ieri, mi hanno obbligato a vedere un film con delle macchine parlanti."

Ermal si mise a ridere. "Vuoi dire _Cars_? Ma tu non eri un grande appassionato di cinema? È assurdo che tu non conosca quel film."

"Sono appassionato di cinema, non di film d'animazione!"

"Pure quello è cinema, Bizio."

"Si, va beh..." disse Fabrizio. Poi aggiunse: "Mi manchi, sai?"

"Ci siamo visti solo cinque giorni fa."

"E quindi? Mi manchi lo stesso."

Ermal rimase in silenzio un momento. Anche lui sentiva la mancanza di Fabrizio e questa cosa lo spaventava sempre di più.

Questo suo essere così dipendente da lui, era terrorizzante. Ma sapeva anche di non potere farsi paralizzare in quel modo dalla paura, quindi rispose: "Anche tu mi manchi, Bizio. Mi manchi da morire."

Fabrizio sospirò. "È meglio che vada, altrimenti non arriverò mai a un'ora decente. Ci vediamo tra qualche ora."

"Va bene. Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io."

Se solo entrambi avessero saputo come sarebbe finita quella giornata, forse avrebbero passato più tempo al telefono. Forse si sarebbero detti più volte _ti amo_. Forse si sarebbero persi ad ascoltare il respiro dell'altro.

Forse, forse, forse...

Ma la vita non è fatta né di se, né di forse e non si può prevedere ciò che accadrà nel nostro futuro.

 

Ermal entrò in camera e abbandonò il piccolo trolley con l'occorrente per il weekend in un angolo.

Sorrise senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Assurdo come un posto anonimo come una camera di un bed & breakfast potesse essere al tempo stesso così familiare.

In quella stanza, lui e Fabrizio avevano condiviso tutto. Il sesso, le chiacchiere, le risate, a volte anche i pianti.

Si erano spogliati non solo dei vestiti, ma anche dei loro sentimenti e delle loro insicurezze, lasciando che quella camera diventasse il loro porto sicuro, la loro bolla.

Si lasciò cadere sul letto, rimanendo con la schiena premuta sul materasso e le gambe a penzoloni. Fabrizio probabilmente non sarebbe arrivato prima di un'ora, aveva tutto il tempo di rilassarsi.

Senza spostarsi troppo dalla posizione che ormai aveva scelto per recuperare le forze perse durante il viaggio, prese il cellulare dalla tasca e aprì l'applicazione di Instagram.

Iniziò a guardare qualche foto sulla home del social lasciando qualche like di tanto in tanto, poi cliccò su qualche hashtag e, nemmeno lui sapeva dire come, si ritrovò davanti a qualcosa che avrebbe preferito non vedere.

Chiunque lo conoscesse almeno un po', sapeva quanto lui odiasse i fotomontaggi. Eppure, ecco che ne aveva uno davanti agli occhi. E ciò che era peggio, era che in quell'immagine c'era anche Fabrizio.

Si sentì improvvisamente colpire da tutti i dubbi le insicurezze che lo avevano attanagliato all'inizio della loro relazione.

Iniziò a immaginarsi le reazioni della gente quando avrebbero saputo che stavano insieme. Qualcuno sarebbe stato felice per loro, ma gli altri? Ci sarebbe sicuramente stata una buona parte di persone che avrebbe smesso di seguirli, che avrebbe detto che erano dei _froci_ , e così le loro carriere ne avrebbero risentito. E Ermal non era più convinto che ne valesse la pena.

Colto da un'improvvisa sensazione di panico, Ermal prese l'unica decisione che in quel momento gli sembrava sensata: doveva lasciare Fabrizio.

 

Quando Fabrizio arrivò, circa un'ora più tardi, Ermal era in balcone.

Fabrizio era certo che lo avesse sentito entrare, ma non si era minimamente scomposto.

Lasciò le sue cose in un angolo e lo raggiunse.

"Ehi" disse semplicemente appoggiandosi alla ringhiera accanto a lui e toccandogli dolcemente la schiena.

Ermal si scostò rapidamente, come se fosse rimasto scottato. "Ciao."

"Ermal, è successo qualcosa?" chiese Fabrizio, capendo che decisamente non era tutto ok.

"Andiamo dentro" disse semplicemente. Poi entrò in camera e si sedette sul bordo del letto.

Fabrizio lo seguì senza fiatare, anche se iniziava a essere spaventato dal comportamento del riccio. Non era normale vederlo così freddo e scostante.

"Dobbiamo parlare" disse Ermal evitando di guardarlo in faccia.

"Di cosa?"

"Di noi."

Fabrizio si sedette sulla poltroncina bianca di fronte al letto. "Va bene. Ti ascolto."

Ermal prese un respiro profondo. Era convinto di cosa stava per fare, ma allora perché era così difficile?

"Abbiamo fatto una cazzata, Fabrì."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Noi, questa relazione... È tutto uno sbaglio."

Fabrizio iniziò a sentire i sintomi di un attacco di panico invadere il suo corpo. Chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse a respirare profondamente.

Non poteva essere vero. Ermal non stava davvero dicendo che la loro storia era un errore. Avrebbe riaperto gli occhi e tutto sarebbe stato normale.

Ma quando riuscì a tranquillizzarsi e aprì gli occhi, non c'era niente di normale.

Ermal era ancora seduto di fronte a lui, con lo sguardo basso e continuava a ripetere: "Fabrizio, è meglio così."

"Meglio così per chi? Per favore, Ermal, non prendiamoci per il culo!" sbottò Fabrizio.

"Fabrì, è stata solo una sbandata. Dovevamo capirlo prima."

"Una sbandata? Mi hai detto che mi ami, cazzo. Non dici _ti amo_ a uno per cui ti sei preso una sbandata, Ermal!" disse Fabrizio, alzandosi in piedi e passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Stava cercando di stare calmo, ma senza successo.

"Forse all'inizio mi sembrava di essere innamorato, ma ora mi rendo conto che non è così. Insomma, Fabrì, guardami! Io non sono così" disse Ermal.

"Così come? Che vuoi dire?"

"L'hai vista Silvia? Ti pare che dopo essere stato nove anni con lei, possa innamorarmi di un uomo?" disse Ermal, cercando di convincere più sé stesso che Fabrizio.

Stava rinnegando sé stesso, stava nascondendo ciò che era davvero per colpa delle sue insicurezze, e questo Fabrizio non poteva accettarlo.

Lo raggiunse rapidamente e lo baciò, senza nemmeno dargli il tempo di capire cosa stava succedendo.

Ermal cercò di scostarsi, ma la mano di Fabrizio premuta sulla sua nuca glielo impediva.

"Il cuore ti sta esplodendo. Hai ancora il coraggio di dire che non sei innamorato di me?" disse Fabrizio separandosi un attimo da lui. Poi tornò a torturargli le labbra, fino a strappargli un sospiro e a far scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca.

Ermal si lasciò andare. Si stava così bene tra le braccia di Fabrizio, con la bocca incollata alla sua, che per un attimo i suoi dubbi sparirono.

Ma Ermal non era mai stato bravo a mettere a tacere il cervello e, qualche secondo dopo, i pensieri lo stavano di nuovo tormentando.

Si staccò da Fabrizio quasi con rabbia. Rabbia verso Fabrizio, che l'aveva baciato nonostante lui stesse cercando di mettere fine alla loro storia. Ma soprattutto rabbia verso sé stesso, che non riusciva ad accettare la parte di sé che era innamorata di Fabrizio e che allo stesso tempo non riusciva a non cedere ai suoi baci.

"Fabrizio, smettila! Ti ho detto che è stata solo una sbandata! Non sono innamorato di te, non me ne frega un cazzo di te!"

Fabrizio si allontanò da lui, ferito dalle sue parole.

Ermal, in una sua canzone, diceva di non avere armi. E invece le armi le aveva e facevano un male cane. Le sue armi erano le parole, gli sguardi, i gesti... E Fabrizio era convinto che facesse soffrire più una parola che una coltellata.

"Quindi finisce così? Ognuno per la sua strada, come se non fosse mai successo niente?" chiese Fabrizio con gli occhi lucidi e le lacrime che minacciavano di scorrergli sulle guance.

Non che gliene importasse qualcosa, in realtà. Anzi, voleva che Ermal si rendesse conto di quanto le sue parole fossero state dolorose.

"Credo sia meglio, Fabrì. Questa storia ci ha portato solo guai" disse Ermal.

"Guai? È così che li chiami? È stato un guaio lavorare insieme? È stato un guaio innamorarti di me? Ogni giorno passato insieme... anche quello è stato un guaio?"

"Non mi farai cambiare idea" rispose Ermal, anche se in realtà si sentiva vicinissimo a crollare.

Più i dubbi gli attanagliavano il cervello, più il suo cuore si stringeva in una morsa in un disperato tentativo di fargli capire che stava facendo un'enorme stupidaggine.

"Funziona così? Tu decidi e io subisco? Va bene, Ermal."

Il riccio osservò quello che ormai era il suo ex ragazzo avvicinarsi alla porta e tirare la maniglia verso il basso.

Fabrizio si bloccò un attimo e aggiunse: "Trovo un po' assurdo che per mettersi insieme la decisione debba essere di entrambi, ma per lasciarsi basti la decisione di uno dei due. Ma sai, io sono talmente innamorato di te che ti darò quello che vuoi. Quindi, ciao. Tante care cose, Ermal."

Ermal aspettò di vederlo uscire dalla stanza e di sentire i suoi passi svanire lungo il corridoio prima di lasciarsi andare a un pianto disperato.

Aveva rovinato tutto. Non solo la loro relazione, ma anche la loro amicizia e la loro collaborazione artistica e non si sarebbe mai perdonato per questo.

Afferrò il telefono e cercò il numero dell'unica persona che in quel momento sarebbe stata in grado di raccogliere i pezzi della sua vita distrutta.

Dall'altra parte una voce allegra rispose: "Ehi, Ermal! Come stai?"

Ermal si portò una mano davanti alla bocca per impedire a un singhiozzo di uscire.

"Ermal?" chiese la ragazza, leggermente preoccupata.

"Silvia, ho fatto un casino."

 

***

 

Silvia rimase in silenzio.

Non poteva credere che Ermal avesse davvero detto a Fabrizio che non gli importava di lui.

"Stai pensando che sono un coglione, vero?" disse Ermal dopo un po'.

"No, sto solo pensando che a volte è normale agire senza pensare. E sono certa che questo lo sa anche Fabrizio. Non credo che te ne farà una colpa."

"Io non me lo merito" sussurrò Ermal abbassando lo sguardo.

Silvia gli sfregò la schiena dolcemente e disse: "Questo lascialo decidere a lui. Tu preoccupati solo di andare all'Olimpico domani e di dimostrargli che lo ami ancora."

Già, come se fosse facile.

Come si fa a dimostrare a una persona che la ami dopo averle detto esplicitamente che non sei più innamorato?!

 

 

La mattina seguente, Ermal si svegliò estremamente agitato.

Era un'agitazione simile a quella che aveva provato quando doveva dare gli esami universitari. Quell'agitazione che ti fa dubitare di te stesso anche se hai studiato, e che in quel caso gli faceva provare un senso di preoccupazione e di ansia.

Temeva che Fabrizio non l'avrebbe mai perdonato. Che gli avrebbe detto che potevano lavorare insieme, che potevano essere amici ma che non ci sarebbe stato altro e Ermal non era certo di riuscire a sopportare una situazione simile.

Lui non voleva la sua collaborazione o la sua amicizia. Voleva Fabrizio e basta. Lo voleva al suo fianco nei giorni belli e nei giorni brutti, voleva festeggiare con lui i traguardi, piangere sulla sua spalla se qualcosa andava storto, voleva baciarlo prima di addormentarsi, voleva fare l'amore con lui sussurrandogli _ti amo_ nell'orecchio.

E sapere che era stato proprio lui a buttare via tutto, gli lacerava l'anima.

Se le cose fossero andate male, se lui e Fabrizio non si fossero chiariti, ci sarebbe stata solo una persona da incolpare: sé stesso.

Continuava a ripetersi che il loro amore era più forte di qualsiasi cosa, che avrebbero superato tutto, ma ogni volta finiva per dirsi anche che se davvero il loro amore fosse stato forte non si sarebbero lasciati.

Si sentiva come un adolescente alle prese con la prima delusione d'amore. Peccato che lui non fosse un adolescente. Lui, di anni ne aveva trentasette e di certo quella non era la prima delusione d'amore con cui doveva fare i conti.

Prese un respiro profondo ed entrò allo Stadio Olimpico.

In un modo o nell'altro, avrebbe messo fine a quell'agonia.

 

 

"Facciamo una pausa. Giusto cinque minuti, fa un caldo terribile" disse Fabrizio scendendo dal palco.

In realtà non faceva poi così caldo, ma lui era tremendamente agitato e stava sudando praticamente da quando aveva messo piede all'Olimpico.

Stava per concretizzarsi il sogno di una vita intera e lui ancora non riusciva a rendersene conto.

Come se non bastasse, avrebbe rivisto Ermal.

Non sapeva cosa gli avrebbe detto, ma sapeva che doveva parlargli, doveva vederlo. Doveva fargli capire quanto gli era mancato e quanto lo amava.

Avrebbe lottato per lui, per loro.

Non aveva creduto nemmeno per un attimo che Ermal non lo amasse. Se n'era andato da quella camera solo perché era ferito, ma sapeva che i sentimenti c'erano ancora da entrambe le parti e finché c'erano i sentimenti sapeva che c'era speranza.

Camminò lentamente fino al camerino, domandandosi quando sarebbe arrivato Ermal.

Fiorella e Niccolò erano già lì da un pezzo. Ormai mancava solo lui.

Iniziò a farsi strada nella sua mente il dubbio che Ermal avesse deciso all'ultimo momento di non raggiungerlo, ma Fabrizio riuscì a scacciare il pensiero. Insomma, si erano lasciati ma Ermal non gli avrebbe mai fatto un torto simile.

Sbuffò sonoramente, stanco di quella situazione, mentre apriva la porta del camerino e entrava al suo interno.

La prima cosa che notò, fu il mazzo di rose. Rose rosse. Il colore dell'amore, della passione.

Erano sul tavolino al centro della stanza.

Fabrizio inarcò le sopracciglia domandandosi chi fosse il mittente.

Nemmeno il tempo di formulare quella domanda nella sua testa e si accorse di un altro dettaglio. Una giacca abbandonata sul divano.

Si avvicinò incerto. Aveva già visto quella giacca decine di volte. La afferrò e, con un gesto istintivo e automatico, la strinse a sé.

Il profumo di Ermal gli riempì i polmoni facendolo sentire di nuovo vivo per la prima volta in quella che era stata davvero una settimana di merda.

Quando si voltò e vide Ermal che lo osservava sulla porta del camerino, non fu stupito di vederlo.

"Ciao" disse semplicemente Fabrizio. Era convinto che se avesse provato a dire altro, la sua voce si sarebbe incrinata.

"Tempismo perfetto. Fai una pausa e vieni in camerino proprio mentre io sono in bagno" scherzò Ermal, più per mascherare la tensione che per fare davvero una battuta.

"Da quanto sei qui?"

"Circa mezz'ora. Non volevo disturbarti" rispose Ermal, entrando nella stanza e chiudendo la porta dietro di lui.

"Senti, Bizio... Credo che dovremmo parlare."

Fabrizio annuì. "Sì, lo credo anch'io."

Poi si sedette sul divanetto e invitò Ermal a fare lo stesso.

Ermal sospirò.

Era arrivato il momento. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Pace" di Fabrizio Moro.


	18. Epilogo - Corriamo il rischio di essere felici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccomi arrivata alla fine.   
> Questa storia per me significa tanto. Ho iniziata a scriverla nei primi tempi in cui avevo iniziato a shippare Ermal e Fabrizio, e da lì sono cambiate molte cose nella mia vita (anche se sono passati solo pochi mesi) ma questa fanfiction resta un punto importante nella mia vita. Forse perchè l'ho scritta in un momento in cui scrivere mi sembrava l'unico modo per sfogarmi. E in realtà poi, proprio scrivendo questa storia, mi sono accorta che per sfogarmid avvero dovevo affidarmi alle persone che avevo intorno.  
> Quindi, nonostante rileggendola abbia notato molte cose che avrei voluto cambiare, l'ho lasciata così com'era perchè è giusto che rimanga così.   
> Grazie a chi ha letto questa storia per la prima volta.  
> Grazie a chi l'ha riletta.   
> Grazie a chi scrive fanfiction, perchè mi date ispirazione.  
> Grazie a tutto questo splendido fandom.

 

 

 

**Epilogo – Corriamo il rischio di essere felici**

 

 

 

 

Ermal si sedette sul divanetto accanto a Fabrizio, girandosi abbastanza da riuscire a guardarlo in faccia.

Sorrise notando che i suoi occhi, quelli di cui si era innamorato tempo prima, avevano conservato quella luce che li rendeva speciali e che Ermal temeva di avere portato via appena una settimana prima.

"Perché sorridi?" chiese Fabrizio.

"No, niente. Sono solo contento di essere qui."

Fabrizio prese una mano di Ermal tra le sue. "Anch'io sono contento che tu sia qui."

Ermal chiuse gli occhi al contatto con la pelle di Fabrizio. Era una bella sensazione, un po' come quando torni a casa dopo un lungo viaggio.

"Sembra banale iniziare il discorso dicendo che mi dispiace, ma non mi viene in mente altro" disse Ermal dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.

"Non è da te restare senza parole."

"Lo è se so di avere sbagliato e non so come rimediare."

Fabrizio abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani unite. Gli era sempre piaciuto il contrasto con la carnagione di Ermal. Così diversi, eppure così complementari.

"Vorrei solo capire cos'è successo quel giorno. Anzi, in realtà penso di avere capito cosa ha fatto scattare la tua reazione, quello che non capisco è cosa ti è passato per la testa" disse Fabrizio, stringendo leggermente la mano di Ermal quasi come per dirgli che lui era lì e che non se ne sarebbe andato.

"È complicato da spiegare."

"Provaci. So che mi ami. Lo vedo e non ho dubitato nemmeno per un secondo di questo, ma qualcosa deve averti spinto a dirmi quelle cose."

Ermal sospirò. "Sono sempre i miei soliti dubbi. Quelli che mi spaccano il cervello in due e che mi fanno sentire sbagliato anche se non lo sono."

"Pensavo che avessimo superato quell'ostacolo."

E di nuovo Ermal sorrise sentendo che Fabrizio aveva usato il plurale, facendo diventare un problema di Ermal anche suo, accollandosi delle difficoltà che non gli appartenevano e che nessuno gli aveva chiesto di affrontare.

"Lo pensavo anch'io. Ma poi, non so, ho iniziato a pensarci e ad un certo punto nella mia testa non c'era più nient'altro."

"E ora come stai?" chiese Fabrizio. 

Ermal sollevò lo sguardo, stupendosi ancora una volta di quanto fosse perfetto l'uomo seduto accanto a lui che, nonostante tutto ciò che era successo tra loro, era più preoccupato di chiedergli come stesse piuttosto che avere spiegazioni sul perché l'aveva lasciato.

"Meglio. Ho messo da parte i miei problemi, davvero questa volta, e ho capito quali sono le cose veramente importanti."

"E quali sono?"

"Tu. E la nostra storia, ammesso che tu sia ancora disposto a stare con me."

Fabrizio sospirò. "Non è che non voglio stare con te, Ermal. È che prima voglio che tu sia certo di cosa vuoi."

"Lo sono, Bizio."

"E cosa vuoi, Ermal? Vuoi che torniamo a essere amici? Vuoi che torniamo alla situazione che c'era prima di Lisbona? Vuoi che stiamo insieme? Io non me ne vado, qualsiasi cosa dirai. Posso adeguarmi, posso essere qualsiasi cosa di cui tu abbia bisogno" disse Fabrizio.

Era terribilmente sincero.

Amava Ermal più di quanto avesse mai amato un'altra persona, a parte i suoi figli, e l'unica cosa che voleva era che fosse felice. Se per vederlo in pace con sé stesso doveva essergli solo amico, lo avrebbe fatto. Ma di certo, non aveva più intenzione di vederlo schiacciato da un malessere che derivava dalla loro relazione.

Ermal, se possibile, si innamorò di lui ancora di più sentendo quel discorso. Nessuno lo aveva mai amato in modo così incondizionato, a parte sua madre.

Senza pensare a cosa stesse facendo, prese il volto di Fabrizio tra le mani e lo baciò.

Fabrizio lo lasciò fare e rispose al bacio con entusiasmo.

Nessuno dei due si era reso davvero conto di quanto fosse difficile stare senza l'altro ma ora, con le labbra premute insieme e la lingua di Ermal che disegnava il contorno delle labbra di Fabrizio, si stavano accorgendo forse per la prima volta di quanto fosse impossibile stare separati.

Fabrizio sospirò permettendo alla lingua di Ermal di entrare nella sua bocca.

Gli era mancato così tanto, e non perché in quella settimana non si fossero visti.

Gli erano mancati i messaggi, le telefonate, tutte quelle piccole cose che facevano per sentirsi vicini quando dovevano stare lontani. Ma quella settimana non c'era stato nulla di tutto quello.

Si separarono, entrambi ansimanti, ma le mani di Ermal rimasero sul viso di Fabrizio e le fronti appoggiate l'una all'altra. Nessuno dei due era ancora pronto a interrompere il contatto.

"Ti amo, Bizio. E voglio stare con te. Non posso assicurarti che ogni giorno sarà perfetto, ma vorrei comunque provarci" disse Ermal tenendo gli occhi chiusi e cercando di recuperare fiato.

Fabrizio sorrise.

Forse è per questo che si dice che l'ora più buia è appena prima dell'alba. Perché per ritrovare la luce, prima bisogna restare al buio.

Quella settimana senza Ermal era stata una delle più buie della sua vita, ma ora aveva ritrovato la sua luce e non l'avrebbe persa per niente al mondo.

 

 

Il concerto era iniziato da qualche minuto, quando Ermal vide Giada e i bambini.

Camminò verso di loro incerto, senza sapere bene come comportarsi, soprattutto con Giada che sicuramente sapeva tutto della rottura con Fabrizio.

Ma appena lo vide, Giada sorrise e lo salutò con la mano.

Ermal si fece coraggio e la raggiunse.

"Sono contenta di vederti" disse Giada, avvicinandosi per farsi sentire.

"Anch'io."

"Tu e Fabrizio vi siete chiariti?"

"Credi di sì. Lo spero" disse Ermal.

Giada sorrise e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Ermal.

Era felice che lui e Fabrizio si fossero trovati. Sapeva che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno migliore di Ermal per Fabrizio e tutto ciò che voleva era che il suo migliore amico e il padre dei suoi figli fosse felice. E ormai era palese che solo con Ermal poteva esserlo davvero.

Dopo che lei a Fabrizio si erano lasciati, per un po' aveva sperato di rimettere le cose a posto. Lo amava tanto, troppo, e non poteva accettare che fosse tutto finito.

Ma poi aveva iniziato vedere il lato positivo della rottura. Avevano smesso di discutere, parlavano più spesso, Fabrizio si confidava con lei ogni volta che aveva un problema. Non erano mai stati così vicini quando stavano insieme.

Poi quando era arrivato Ermal, Giada aveva aperto gli occhi del tutto rendendosi conto che Fabrizio non era mai stato così felice quando stava con lei.

Ermal era la sua anima gemella, l'altra metà del suo cuore, e Giada ne era felice perché sapeva che Ermal si sarebbe preso cura di lui.

Anche quando si erano lasciati, la settimana precedente, Giada era sempre stata convinta che prima o poi si sarebbero chiariti ed era felice di non essersi sbagliata.

 

Quando arrivò il momento di salire sul palco, Ermal non poteva essere più felice.

Fabrizio stava cantando ormai da quasi due ore senza fermarsi. Aveva un'energia pazzesca ed era felice come mai prima.

Cantare la loro canzone, quella che li aveva uniti, insieme dopo avere superato _le loro inutili guerre_ rendeva tutto più emozionante.

Fabrizio non gli tolse gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un attimo e Ermal dovette sforzarsi di non ricambiare il suo sguardo, altrimenti temeva che lo avrebbe baciato davanti a tutti.

Quando verso la fine della canzone Fabrizio lo abbracciò, Ermal si sentì finalmente in pace.

Avrebbe voluto aggrapparsi a quella sensazione e tenersela stretta per sempre.

Si inchinarono davanti al pubblico dell'Olimpico ancora abbracciati, mentre Fabrizio lo ringraziava pubblicamente.

"Questo non è un sogno, è la realtà. La tua, cazzo!" disse Ermal, sinceramente commosso per tutto l'amore che le persone in quello stadio stavano trasmettendo a Fabrizio.

Si meritava tutto quello e anche di più.

Fabrizio, con il braccio ancora intorno alle sue spalle, se lo strinse addosso.

"Sei tu la mia realtà" sussurrò dall'orecchio di Ermal, il quale si morse il labbro per impedire che ciò che pensava uscisse dalla sua bocca.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che lo amava lì, davanti a tutto l'Olimpico e davanti a tutti i telespettatori che seguivano il concerto da casa. Ma non lo fece.

Si limitò a rubargli il capello e correre via.

Quando Fabrizio lo richiamò e lo prese per mano, quasi gli venne il dubbio che volesse fare la pazzia di dire a tutti la verità su di loro. Invece, con la mano stretta nella sua, disse: "Questo è un nostro fratello."

Ermal sorrise pensando a quanto fosse sbagliata e allo stesso tempo giusta quella frase.

Di certo, il loro non era un rapporto fraterno. Ma era un po' come se lo fosse.

Si erano legati l'uno all'altro come spesso accade solo tra membri della stessa famiglia.

Ecco cos'erano l'uno per l'altro.

Famiglia, casa, stabilità, gioia.

Fabrizio abbracciò nuovamente Ermal prima di lasciarlo andare via e Ermal lo guardò per un attimo senza dire niente, cercando di fargli capire semplicemente con lo sguardo quanto fosse orgoglioso di lui.

 

Alla fine del concerto, nel backstage si respirava un'aria leggera.

Non c'era più ansia, non c'era più paura o agitazione. C'era solo la felicità per il risultato di quel concerto appena concluso.

Fabrizio aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi e continuava a sorridere. Il suo sogno si era appena avverato e lui non si era mai sentito più felice in vita sua.

Poi si voltò verso Ermal.

No, dovette correggersi. C'erano tante altre volte in cui si era sentito così felice e molte di quelle era stato merito di Ermal.

Si avvicinò a lui, ignorando tutte le altre persone, e quando gli fu davanti disse: "Ti amo, lo sai?"

Ermal sorrise e annuì. Poi disse: "Ti amo anch'io. Più di quanto immagini."

Rimasero a guardarsi per un tempo che sembrò infinito, fino a quando Fabrizio allungò una mano verso di lui e disse: "Andiamo?"

"Dove?" chiese Ermal guardandolo stupito.

"A casa."

Ermal prese la mano di Fabrizio e intrecciò le dita con le sue, dimenticandosi di tutte le altre persone presenti attorno a loro. "Va bene, Bizio. Magari posso lasciare qualcosa nel tuo armadio, se è ancora libero."

Fabrizio sorrise. "È sempre libero per te."

 

 

_E io ti ho preso la mano e ti ho detto: "Andiamo."_

_Nessuno ci da ciò che meritiamo, noi ce lo prendiamo._

_Non mi aspetto che mi credi, voglio che ti fidi._

_Corriamo il rischio di essere felici, che dici?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento alla canzone "Quando sorridi per me" di Raige.


End file.
